


The Contract

by Hyukle, nonafaya



Category: VIXX
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Bratty Hakyeon, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, DomTaekwoon, Drunk Sex, Eating Disorders, Face-Fucking, Feathers & Featherplay, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hurt Hakyeon, Hurt/Comfort, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other tags to be added as the story progress, Punishment, Rimming, Self-Loathing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, SubHakyeon, Taekwoon is an asshole, Vibrators, Violent Sex, Virginity, Vomiting, Whipping, anemia, blindfold, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukle/pseuds/Hyukle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonafaya/pseuds/nonafaya
Summary: The story talks mainly about a dom and sub contract, with a little twist to where the dom will become harsh controlled by his dark desires and possessiveness, which might drive his sub away from him, so keep up with the story to know the details about the relationships between our doms and subs, and where they will end up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story will maybe have some thing that is triggering so I will put Trigger Warnings just in case beacuse of some mental instabilty and Rated M mostly for the BDSM scenes.
> 
>  
> 
> English isn't our first language so we will do our best to write this story in a best way.  

 

The young male stood in front of a big building. He sighed feeling like this was his only hope. He had been searching for job for so long with his degrees but no company wanted him. This was his last chance, as he needed to take it. He walked into the building walking towards the reception. The dark skinned male took a deep breath before he started to talk.

 

“I’m here to do apply for the job the company is offering as a designing employee” he said smiling at the pretty woman with long black hair. “What's your name?" She asked in her soft voice

 

“Cha Hakyeon” The tall young male answered politely. "Okay" she said as she wrote down his name and gave him an application "fill this please"

 

Hakyeon nodded and stood to the side as he started to fill the application that asked about him and his degree. When he was done he looked up at the pretty girl and gave her the application.

 

She smiled politely at the young male as she put the application along with the others "thank you Mr. Cha" she said. The lady then gestures for him towards the elevator. “Get to the 11th floor and wait there for your turn for the interview" she said a polite smile on her face.

 

The young male smiled and nodded before he turned towards the elevator. He pressed for the 11th floor nervously. He wished to get accepted, he didn’t want to live his life without a job even though he had graduate from university, but not having any contacts in this harsh world made you jobless.

 

He flinched at the sound of the elevator opening the door. He breathed deeply before he walked towards the room he was told that he would wait in. He opened the door only to get shocked by the amount of people that had applied for the job and were waiting for the interview.

 

After about one hour another beautiful female got out from the room "Cha Hakyeon" she called for the male to get ready.

 

***

 

Taekwoon was sitting behind his desk already bored with all the applicants no one was qualified enough or even a little. He let out a heavy sigh when another one walked inside, but this one was beautiful and sexy yet small and cute he licked his lips as this male reminded him of the fox lady.

 

Hakyeon’s eyes met with Taekwoon’s dark and mysterious eyes, making him feel every cell in his body stop moving. His sympathetic nerve system told him to run away, warningly as felt like a pry as those sharp eyes ate him alive. The harsh click of the door closing behind him made him flinch and realize where he was. He nervously bowed down and greeted the male that was sitting behind the desk. “Hello sir I’m Cha Hakyeon” Hakyeon patted himself on the back mentally for not stuttering.

 

"Please have a seat" Taekwoon said as he gestured at the chair in front of his desk. Hakyeon nodded and sat down in front of Taekwoon.

 

"So what are you applying for Mr. Cha?" Taekwoon asked as he looked at the application in front of him. “I’m applying for the designing department that is what I have studied sir.” Hakyeon answered politely. Taekwoon gaze was feeling heavy on him, making him fidget every now and then.

 

Taekwoon licked his lips again as he looked at the young man with so much lust, he never felt it before "I have one condition for you, if you say yes you are accepted, if you say no then you are not" Taekwoon explained slowly, surprising both himself and the young man as the Dom inside on him took over.

 

The confused Hakyeon looked up at the male in shock not understanding what the older was meaning. “You will have to sign another contract with me" Taekwoon started "a sub and Dom contract" he continued shamelessly.

 

“A sub and a Dom contract?” Hakyeon asked confused “Why?” He felt his heart beat faster. He had come for work and was offered something else.

 

"I took a liking in you" Taekwoon said "So yes or no?" Taekwoon asked without explaining any conditions, just following the devil inside of him. The confused young male nodded not realizing what he was putting himself into. He needed this job he couldn’t let anything destroy his dream. Refusing this offer meant that he would sleep on the street as the landlord wouldn’t accept to wait another month.

 

Taekwoon smirked “Follow me.” He said as he stood up and walked to the closed door inside the office. Hakyeon followed the taller male inside the small office sitting down on a leather chair as Taekwoon signaled him to. Taekwoon came back with a file in his hand and sat down in front of Hakyeon. “Here read it over" he said handing him the papers that he took out from a locked drawer. As the other started to read Taekwoon called his secretary informing her that she should take over. 

 

Hakyeon nodded as he took the contract and read the explanation of what it meant. He started to read:

 

What a typical agreement includes:

Each BDSM relationship is a unique arrangement between parties involved. Therefore negotiating and drafting provisions to reflect the arrangement must be done on an individual case by case basis. You shouldn’t copy others people’s BDSM contracts because they may not have all the conditions you need and more than likely there will be terms in there that you don’t wish to apply to your relationship. Drafting a custom plan is essential to reflect YOUR relationship and no one else’s.

In saying this, there are aspects that should be included in all such treaties including:

The term – how long the arrangement is to last for

Responsibilities of each party

Rights of each party

Ability to end the association only by the Dom

Limits

Punishment/disciplines

Privacy and confidentiality

Areas of control

Understanding as to exclusivity

Safe words

The use of a collar (if any)

Ability to alter the terms

Necessary legal declarations.

 

Hakyeon gulped “c-collars... sex” he was at loss of words. This was too much information for him to take an he was scare that he had got himself into a place that he couldn’t come out of.

 

Taekwoon arched an eyebrow "This is what Dom and Sub contracts are for" he explained hoping for Hakyeon to not run away in horror. “Can I th-think more about it” Hakyeon said nervously feeling the need to read through every aspect

 

"Of course I will give you until the end of this week, but make sure this stays between us. Only me and you" Taekwoon warned. Hakyeon nodded and took the file to put it in his bag. He didn’t feel good about this but he needed the job, He would go through everything carefully and thoroughly.

 

Taekwoon nodded his head "You're dismissed" he said as they walked out of the small room into the bigger office. Hakyeon bowed again nervously before he walked out being still in shock.

 

When Taekwoon walked back to his office the secretary stood up immediately, “Sir, no one has yet reached our requirement.” She informed. Her bossy nodded his head as he took his place behind his desk “send me the next person” He said coldly.

 

 

                                                                                                                          


	2. Chapter 2

 

Five days had passed since Hakyeon talked to his boss. This contract was making him nervous but he felt like this was his only hope to get a job. He needed talk to his boss, or should he call him his master, about some things that he felt completely uncomfortable with.

 

Taekwoon was in his office doing some paperwork when his secretary knocked the door "Cha Hakyeon is here and is asking to meet you." She informed. Taekwoon nodded with a smirk on his lips. "Let him in please"

 

Hakyeon tried to hide his nervousness and put on his mask of a sassy person. He walked in and bowed his head before he sat on the chair beside the desk. Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon baffled by his acting, waiting for him to talk.

 

“You can’t force me to do it. That this is sexual harassment” Hakyeon said trying hard to hide how nervous he was. "I'm not forcing you, I'm giving you the choice if you want this or not" Taekwoon calmly answered as he straightened his back.  

 

“B-but you aren’t giving me the job if I don’t accept” Hakyeon tried to point out that the man was using him. "You're not that qualified for the job" Taekwoon retorted uninterested. “What do you mean? I came with a degree” Hakyeon felt confused. He felt like his whole life have been a lie. He studied hard to get into a university and to get a degree and have a perfect future with job and family. But that wasn’t how real life was.

 

"Many applicants came with years of experience." Taekwoon said as he looked back at the smaller male. Hakyeon felt defeated nodding, as he knew that this was his only chance. “But we have t-to agree on some terms. I’m not doing everything” He answered his facade long gone.

 

"What terms do you have comments on?" Taekwoon asked as he now leaned against his desk interested. “Cages. I’m not a pet and I hate small places I can’t be in cages” Hakyeon started making Taekwoon nodded understandingly  "else?" He asked.

 

“No public exposure, this should be private, no tattoos, no burning, no Golden shower or brown shower he” Hakyeon said. "Public exposure might happen at some clubs thought so that one I can’t accept." Taekwoon commented.

 

“But I won’t be naked, I really don’t like it” Hakyeon said not wanting to give in. "You will have to compromise, not everything you don't want will not happen" Taekwoon said his dominant side showing again. Hakyeon sighed and nodded in defeat. “But please don’t strip me from too much cloths”

 

"Don't worry to much about that. There are others who will be like you at those kind of clubs" Taekwoon said with a smirk on his plump lips. “O-others” Hakyeon stuttered in shock to the news. "Yes, there are many people have this kind of contracts and relationships" Taekwoon answered as he stood up and walked around the desk.

 

Hakyeon looked down at his hands feeling the pressure on him to decide and to accept. "You accept or not?" Taekwoon asked as he stood in front Hakyeon. “But I will get the job right?” Hakyeon had to make sure.

 

"Yes, When you sign this contract, I will give you the other contract to sign as well and you will get a higher salary that your colleagues" Taekwoon smirked knowing that soon he will Hakyeon around his pinky finger. Hakyeon took the pencil and signed the contract that he had read over and over again during this week.

 

Taekwoon smirked as he ruffled Hakyeon's hair "Good boy" he smiled, making Hakyeon to at him in shock “I want my copy” Hakyeon said looking at the contract. "Of course" Taekwoon said as he got another copy of the same contract, with both their signs on them. Taekwoon then came with the work contract making Hakyeon read the contract and sign it. He also copied this contract. Hakyeon took his signed contracts and pushed it inside his bag.

 

"You will start working tomorrow" Taekwoon looked at the young male from top to toe. “Okay” he nodded as he felt like he needed to prepare himself more for his new life. "Outside my office you will meet someone called Lee Jaehwan, he will show you around" Taekwoon informed.

 

Hakyeon nodded and bowed before he walked out of the office feeling somehow ripped from his freedom. It was true the man was hot yet he had a bad feeling. The man gave a mysterious aura making Hakyeon shiver.

 

Jaehwan was waiting by the door like he was told, he was dressed in a white button down and black pants with glasses on his cute face and his hair was curly and unkempt. Hakyeon looked at the young male in front of him taking in his appearance feeling confused to why such boy was working here, meanwhile he had to become a sex-slave to be able to get an equal job.

 

Jaehwan smiled widely as he adjusted his glasses "Hello I'm Lee Jaehwan" he said and held his pale hand out. “Hello... I’m Hakyeon” the tanned male answered shaking the nerdy boy’s hand.

 

Jaehwan straightened himself "Come on I will show you around Hakyeon-ssi" Jaehwan said as he started walking. Hakyeon followed the nerdy boy as he showed him where the meetings were held, where their coffee room was and where his desk was. After that Hakyeon was free to leave and prepare himself mentally for the next day.

 

The next day Hakyeon arrived early to his work, he walked to his desk that was in a room with two others. He noticed that Jaehwan had already arrived and started working. The tanned male looked at his desk that was still empty, expect from the computer. He sat down on the chair as he started to organize his desk.

 

Taekwoon knew about Hakyeon's arrival but dismissed the subject for the time being as he kept himself busy with working. He had a lot of paper works and contracts that needed to get renewed.

 

Hakyeon happily divided into his new job excited to finally do what he liked. He looked at Jaehwan who was his age. The boy was busy ogling over the tall figure in front of him ‘Kim Wonshik’ the one who won't accept his love no matter what he did or how much he tried, he was let down rather coldly.

 

“Hongbin you need to work on this part here I don’t like it” The tall and handsome man with a hard gaze said. Hongbin nodded his head "Yes sir" he said not daring to even look up at his boss. Hakyeon stared at the man curious to see who he was and why he was so rude to the employees.

 

Wonshik turned to walk walked out almost like a king not even sparing a glance at anyone until he saw a new face, he walked slowly towards the new boy. Hakyeon felt danger as he noticed that the rude male was approaching him

 

"Who are you?" Wonshik asked with a raised eyebrow, as he didn’t recognize the tanned man. “Uhm.. I’m Cha Hakyeon the new designing employee” he answer looking at the tall male nervously. "Oh you are the guy." Wonshik said with a small smirk before simply walking away.

 

The confused Hakyeon looked at his manger before he looked at his colleagues. Hongbin was sharing a same confused look as him, but Jaehwan on the other hand looked like he was daydreaming and didn’t understand the conversation they had.  

 

"Who is that?" Hakyeon asked his colleague, lowering his voice. "That's Kim Wonshik, him and Jung Taekwoon are partners for this company. Both are our bosses." The handsome boy with black glasses explained.

 

With that the day went by like any other working day, when the end of the day approached the secretary called Hakyeon to meet Taekwoon to his office. Hakyeon knowing what his boss would want he followed the he secretary to the boss’ office. “You needed me?” Hakyeon asked trying to act dumb.

 

Taekwoon stood up "You will come with me" he said as he took his bag and walked to the door without further explanation. Hakyeon understood what was going to happen. His normal day was over and now he would need to satisfy his boss. He went to grab his bag quickly before he followed the older.

 

Hakyeon felt uncomfortable not knowing what he would have to do exactly. Hakyeon was led by the older towards his car. Taekwoon went to the driver seat and waited for the small young male to get in.

 

Hakyeon looked in amaze at the Aston Martin Rapide S, he felt like he wasn’t worthy to even step into a car like this. He looked at Taekwoon shuddering when he realized how much authority the older male had, not only was Hakyeon only twenty four and the other was older than him by six years but they economy gap was huge.

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes as the other male only stood there awkwardly taking in the view of his expensive car. He rolled down the window “Come inside.” He demanded. Hakyeon carefully opened the door and climbed in.

 

During the drive Hakyeon tried to focus on the road instead of focusing on what would happen to him. Meanwhile Taekwoon was thinking of all the things he will do to the other. A smirk painted his face as he drove towards his penthouse.

 

In the garage Hakyeon climbed out of the car as he saw that Taekwoon had switched of the car and had got out. He followed the older to the elevator feeling nervous. It was now that the feelings where overwhelming and he just wanted to escape. He shouldn’t be here.

 

Once the elevator dinged announcing they have arrived Taekwoon walked out towards his apartment, he opened the door revealing the large apartment. Hakyeon took a sharp breath at the sight of the penthouse. ‘How could a person be this rich?’ He wondered as he looked around him after he followed the older male inside.

 

Taekwoon didn't say anything but only walked to a room at the end of the hall that was right in front of them. Hakyeon quietly followed the older after he left his bag at the door. Taekwoon licked his lips as he opened the door to a bedroom "Wait for me here" he ordered before he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this story. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

 Hakyeon nodded and wanted patiently, actually wishing for the other to take his time.

 

Taekwoon walked into the playroom and took a look around, from his own experiences it's always good to start with something not too hard. He walked to his collection of ropes looking at all the colors and types. He took a regular one in black and took one black blindfold. Taekwoon was about to walk out when he saw the feathers, he smirked and took one with him and walked back to the bedroom he left his Sub in.

 

Hakyeon was looking around the room. He sat down on the king sized bed liking how comfortable it was. When the door opened he flinched and immediately stood up. Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon with his cold eyes as he put the things he brought to the side "Strip" he demanded his eyes never leaving Hakyeon's lethal body.

 

The young man nodded, as he knew that there was no way out of this and he would need to do this after he signed the contract. He started to strip and leave his clothes on the floor. He closed his eyes as he felt exposed and thought that closing his eyes would keep him from this embarrassment

Taekwoon licked his lips as he watched his Sub strip little by little. "Lay down on your back" Taekwoon ordered. The younger started to fidget as he complied and lay down on the bed, hating his body and how exposed he was. “Won’t you strip?” He asked not liking that he was the only one naked.

 

"Not your business" Taekwoon said as he took the rope and blindfold with him towards Hakyeon. The younger gulped and looked at Taekwoon’s hands instantly “What are you going to do?” He asked worriedly, even though he knew the answer after his researches.

 

"You ask too many questions" Taekwoon said as he pulled Hakyeon's hands up and put the rope around them. “Please d-don’t b-be to harsh” the younger begged this time, as he watched Taekwoon with horror in his eyes. His Dom didn't say any word as he blindfolded the younger male.

 

Hakyeon gasped feeling his heart race. “Boss I don’t like this... p-please let me go” Hakyeon complained as he started to tremble. "Here I am master" Taekwoon started "and you can't go unless you're actually physically hurt," he continued.

 

“Th-the c-contract said th-that the submissive is subject to certain rules designed to protect th-them f-from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm”. Hakyeon answered quickly afraid of what Taekwoon had on mind.

 

"That's exactly what I said unless you're abused or hurt you can't stop me" Taekwoon said before he walked away leaving the younger on the bed tied and blindfolded. Hakyeon wanted to protest but knew he didn’t have the right to so instead he decided to stay quiet.

 

Taekwoon smirked seeing how quiet Hakyeon was. He sat down beside his Sub on the bed and let the long red feather run against Hakyeon's chest. Hakyeon whimpered and flinched but was held down by the ropes. The older let the feather kiss Hakyeon's nipples ever so slowly and teasingly.

 

“Ah~ it t-t-tickles-” Hakyeon moaned but quickly shut his lips embarrassed by the weird sound he let out. "Don't muffle your moans" Taekwoon said in a demanding tone as he trailed the feather down.

 

The embarrassed young male was biting his cheeks and tongue feeling humiliated as he let out disgraceful sounds. Taekwoon let the feather run so close to Hakyeon's half hard dick making the feather run up and down Hakyeon's thigh.

 

The moment the feather touched his member Hakyeon couldn’t hold back his moans. He thanked God that his legs weren’t tied that made him able to flinch away from the feather.

 

"Stay still" Taekwoon demanded again as he continued to let the feather run along Hakyeon's length. Hakyeon whined feeling already tiered. Hakyeon jerks at the sensation, hips lifting off the bed seeking something to grind against, and then he sets it down, making his start to feel lightheaded. He wasn’t able to control his body and he was scared. Taekwoon stopped his movements as he reached for the bedside table to get a condom and a lube. He put the lube over his fingers coating them "I need you to relax now" he said softly.

 

“W-why?” Hakyeon stuttered confused as his body started to tense up instead of relaxing. "Relax I said" Taekwoon repeated himself harsher this time. Hakyeon whimpered as he tried to calm himself down.

 

Taekwoon had his hand against Hakyeon’s round and big tanned ass before he began to rub his index finger in gentle circles around the tight muscles of Hakyeon’s hole. He then pressed his finger against the hole before he slipped it inside, just up to the first knuckle. Taekwoon realized that the other must be a virgin by how tight his hole was. "Relax!" Taekwoon demanded now in a louder voice, as Hakyeon only squeezed his butt cheeks more at the uncomfortable feeling.

 

Whimpers and whines where heard from Hakyeon as he tried to relax. Once again tried Taekwoon to push his finger inside Hakyeon's tight hole. He slowly thrust it in and out for a few moments before going deeper to get his finger all the way in. This time the younger male relaxed more, as he knew that he had to endure and go through it, if he wanted it to end fast.

 

Once Taekwoon's finger was deep inside the younger he slowly start pump it inside the younger male. Hakyeon whimpered as he was slowly getting stretched. He tried hard to keep his hips from moving or do anything that would anger his master.

 

Seeing that Hakyeon had started relax and take his finger decided Taekwoon to push another finger wanting to stretch the younger completely. The slick heat feeling wonderful. Hakyeon bit his lower lip at the pain that shot through his ass, wanting to prevent any sound to leave his mouth. Taekwoon pushed his finger deep inside the younger "Let me hear your voice!" He demanded not liking how Hakyeon was muffling his moans. He scissors his fingers apart to stretch Hakyeon and skates the pads occasionally to find his prostate.

 

A shocked loud moan left Hakyeon’s throat when something inside him was hit making his vision go blank behind the blindfold for a moment. Taekwoon smirked knowing he hit the spot making him move his fingers faster hitting the same spot. Shameful moans where leaving Hakyeon’s pretty mouth as he wasn’t able to control his lust and desire mixed with pleasure, anymore.

 

Taekwoon smirked hearing the beautiful voice of the younger male as he inserted a third finger inside him. “M-master~” Hakyeon moaned wanting more attention to his throbbing cock, feeling like he was already losing his mind.

 

"What do you want Hakyeon" Taekwoon asked while moving his fingers slowly torturing the younger male with pleasure. Hakyeon’s sense was going and coming which made him sometimes beg for more or just be stubborn continuing to hold back any moan. This time he was back to his sense and stubbornly refused to answer.

 

Taekwoon arched an eyebrow at the attitude "I asked a question" he used his calm voice as he pulled his fingers out until only the tips were inside. A needy whine left Hakyeon’s mouth as he felt ignored “I- I want to touch...” he said feeling embarrassed of what he wanted to say

"Touch what?" Taekwoon asked interested that Hakyeon was starting to give in.

 

“T-touch m-myself” the dignity he had now left him completely when he confessed. Taekwoon smirked "You can't" He smirked as he pushed his three fingers back into Hakyeon's stretched hole, hitting his sensitive spot.

 

Tears trickled down Hakyeon’s cheeks when everything he wanted was denied. He remembered that this contract was made was only to satisfy the older. What felt worse was that he had hurt his own dignity, by giving in this much.

 

Taekwoon didn't see the tears, he pulled his fingers out as he put the condom on, before he put on some lube coating his protected cock. Hakyeon was able to breathe for a mere second before he felt a sharp pain shot through his lower back, making him cry loud. Taekwoon’s thick and long cock was pushed inside him in one go.

 

Once Taekwoon was fully inside the younger he stopped for a second before he started moving impatiently. The younger male couldn’t stop crying for the older to stop moving. At that moment the pain was overwhelming making him forget about the pleasure that he felt second ago. “Please wait.” He begged as he pulled at the ropes around his wrists.

 

The older male didn't stop, but slowed down a bit holding onto Hakyeon's waist tightly leaving bruises on the caramel skin. When the older dragged his hips over Hakyeon’s prostate slowly, started Hakyeon to get the pleasure back, yet it was mixed with the pain. He felt weird at the thought of him liking this kind of pain and pleasure mix.

 

Taekwoon pulled out till just the head of his cock was surrounded by his Sub’s tight, hot sheath before he began to thrust, gently, hips a slow dragging motion. He built up his pace until he started to thrust faster little by little, making Hakyeon losing it slowly. Hakyeon felt his body melt. His mind was breaking. His ass was being stretched and he was hurting “please... take off the... b-blind f-fold” he begged as he was eager to see what could make him feel this way.

 

His master didn't comply as he started thrusting faster, his hips snapping forward. “P-p-please~” he moaned when he felt something push through his seminal vesicle and his ejaculatory duct building a knot in his lower region.

 

When Taekwoon felt Hakyeon tighten around him he reached for the blindfold to take it off looking right at Hakyeon as he pounded fast and hard, pounding into the younger male. Hakyeon’s eyes immediately fell on what was thrust into him only to see a thick and big dick that belonged to the older male. At the sight his walls tightened as his brain shut of making him not able to hold back and shoot whatever he was holding inside him for a while.

 

"Fuck!" Taekwoon groaned at the tightness that threw over the edge, making him thrust faster. He growled when he his orgasm approaching. He came filling the condom with his seeds.

 

Hakyeon’s mind had gone blank as he was still in his high. Soon he was coming back to reality that left him to be a panting mess. Taekwoon pulled out taking the condom off and throw it in the trashcan.

 

With half lidded eyes Hakyeon watched every step Taekwoon was taking. He was afraid that Taekwoon still wasn’t done with him. Taekwoon walked back to Hakyeon to release his hands. Hakyeon tried to move his hands after they were free from the rope, that had left ugly scars on his skin, but had a hard time moving the. His arms were trembling and feeling numb after being tied for a long time.

 

"You can sleep in this room or go back to your house it's up to you" Taekwoon said almost emotionless as he put on his clothes. The younger sat up slowly, the pain increasing more with every minute that passed by. He shook his head, as he just wanted to go back home, where he was secure, where he could clean his sins that he started to make today.

 

Taekwoon went back to his own bedroom to take a shower, after he told one of his maids to clean the bedroom Hakyeon was in. Hakyeon tried to quickly put his clothes on before he left the fancy building and took a taxi home. He knew that he had to scrub his body on and on as well as he had to erase the memories of the pleasure he felt. Feeling like at that moment he had betrayed himself.

 

  


	4. Chapter 4

 

The tall male that was hard to approach yet was a real player strolled to his friend office. He opened the door harshly and unintentionally surprising his friend.

 

Taekwoon looked up with a glare about to fire whoever rudely entered his office, but as he should have expected it was only his long life friend. “How many times do I have to tell you to knock?!” He hissed “Hyung your office is like my own” Wonshik his deep voice and laughter filled the room

 

“It's not yours!” Taekwoon retorted with a glare. “Now, now Hyung. How was the boy? I bet he was tight and needy. He looked like the ones that would beg for more” Wonshik sat down on the sofa and wiggles his eyebrows at the older.

 

Taekwoon laughed already expecting this “He was tight and needy, but I think he can be more needy, it was kind of boring I had better” Taekwoon said. Ravi frowned disappointed “But he seemed exotic, those types of people tend to be extremely hot in bed and will always like to try new things” He said as he frowned.

 

“He is new to this, he is a virgin” Taekwoon started “I think when he gets used to it, he will be better. But the best thing was how tight he is and his reactions to every new touch, it's like he's never been touched too” he continued with a smirk on his lips.

 

“Wow you hit the jackpot with a virgin that is really innocent. Now you can teach him everything you want him to be, and use his body as you want” the redhead male said in awe and a hint of jealousy. Taekwoon smirked. “That’s my plan” he said smugly.

 

“That would be perfect to have” The red haired male pouted wanting to have his own Sub as well. He was tired of a new woman every day, let alone the fact that he had almost laid with every girl in Seoul. “I'm planning on taking him to the club next week, you can tag along and pick from there maybe” Taekwoon said as he looked down at the documents on his table.

 

“That sounds fun! And Hyung How about you lend me your toy for a night?” Ravi wanted to taste the boy. “Maybe in your dreams” Taekwoon chuckled. “Why Hyung?” Wonshik whined like a little boy that wanted to taste the new candy. “Maybe I will think about” Taekwoon said

 

Wonshik had an evil smirk as he thought of everything that he would be able to do to the tanned male. “Erase that smirk I said maybe” Taekwoon sighed in annoyance.

 

The pout was soon back again and the twenty-eight years old male started to sulk. “When are we heading to the club.” he asked grumpily. Taekwoon laughed at how childish Wonshik was being. “Next week” he said

 

*

 

“Yes it’s Cha Hakyeon from the designing department” The designer answered while working. “Hello you are talking to Mr. Jung’s secretary. Mr. Jung wants you in his office” The secretary informed.

 

Hakyeon sighed, this boss of his would never let him work. With defeat he got up, walking towards his boss’ office. He knocked on the door until he heard his boss telling him to get. He opened the wooden door as he stepped into the office.

 

“Prepare yourself this weekend free yourself from any plans.” Taekwoon said with a cold tone, without sparing the younger male a look. Hakyeon bit his lower lip before he nodded. “Where will you take me?” He asked nervously.

 

Taekwoon sighed as he looked up “It will be a surprise just do as I’m telling you” He groaned, liking the way Hakyeon seemed so nervous and maybe excited.

 

“O-okay… is that all?” Hakyeon asked nervously. At that Taekwoon smirked “No it’s not” He said as signaled the younger male to get closer. The nervous Hakyeon started to move towards the older only to see him swing his leather chair and look him in the eyes. “Something needs your help” The older man smirked as spread his legs, pointing at the bulge in his pants.

 

“What do you need?” Hakyeon trembled at the sight of the big bulge. “Come closer and get down on your knees” He instructed and Hakyeon nervously complied, feeling a bit of excitement, as he like a good slave complied.

 

Taekwoon continued to instruct Hakyeon to open the zipper and pull do the pants with the boxers slightly as his boss’ huge cock sprinted up.

 

“Now start to stroke your master, boy.” He demanded. Hakyeon wrapped his trembling hand around the long and thick cock, as he started to stroke the shaft, moving his thumb again the head. “Good boy” Taekwoon praised as he relaxed in his chair.

 

“Now give your master a blowjob” He smirked as he saw eyes look at him in fear and surprise. “I- I don’t- I have never done that before” He stuttered, his hand stop moving. “I know and that’s why I need to teach you” His boss smirked at him.

 

Hakyeon gulped as he realized that there is no way out of this. He licked his dry lips before he leaned forward, starting to lick the tip. He whimpered at the weird taste of liquid that started to spill out. “Use your tongue more.” He demanded making Hakyeon slid his tongue over the slit that promptly produced another drop. Hakyeon swallows and then leans in, wrapping his pink lips around the tip, his tongue swirling around like he’s licking a popsicle.

 

Taekwoon barely keeps his body still jerking up into Hakyeon’s throat. Hakyeon gags and cries wanting to pull away but he feels a tight grip on his hair keeping him down. Fresh tears sting Hakyeon’s eyes as he struggles for air.

 

The older male keeps slamming into Hakyeon’s throat for a bit more before he slows down letting Hakyeon to breath. Hakyeon moans as he understand that his master wants him to move his head now on his own.

 

His jaw hurts after a while but he keeps at it. He looks up his master, the sight of him looking into his eyes, lusting eyes and flushed face, makes Hakyeon’s cock twitch in his pants. Swiping his tongue over the slit once again, Hakyeon moans. He starts to use his hand to stroke the lower part and bob his head to suck on the upper part.

 

Taekwoon growls when he feels orgasm approaching. He grips tightly on Hakyeon’s hair again and pushes him down on his cock, as he comes deep into Hakyeon’s throat. Hakyeon is finally able to pull away when his master’s orgasm ends. He looks up at his master fully wrecked as he tries to swallow all of it.

 

Taekwoon is proud and happy with Hakyeon. The boy was good and didn’t disappoint him. He smirked seeing the bulge in Hakyeon’s pants. “Someone is excited I see.” He pointed at Hakyeon’s bulge. The confused Hakyeon looked down at his pants before he realized what his master was referring to. He immediately covered the bulge with his hands as he looked away in embarrassment. “I- I will leave if you don’t need me anymore” He said.

 

Taekwoon smirked in amusement. “I still need you slave. I can’t possibly let you go out, now can I” He signaled for Hakyeon to sit on his desk. Hakyeon shook his head in denial but the older didn’t spare him any. In defeat the older got up to sit on the desk but was stopped before he was able to do so. “Pull down your pants and underwear slave” Taekwoon demanded

 

“Please don’t” Hakyeon begged being afraid of any embarrassment. “Now, now do as I tell you boy” Taekwoon demanded watching the trembling boy pulling down his pants before he sat on the desk, meanwhile he cleaned himself and put his own limp cock back in his pants.

 

“Wh-what do you want me to do?” He asked nervously. “Masturbate” Taekwoon smirked as he saw Hakyeon getting more nervous “S-sir” He stuttered but Taekwoon only shook his head. Finding that he didn’t have any other way out he bit his lower lip as he wrapped his could fingers around his hard cock. A shiver ran down his spine and his cock hardened as he slowly started to move his hand.

 

Whimpers left Hakyeon’s lips as he was feeling excited by the way his master was watching him as he slowly started jerking off, spreading his pre-cum all over his cock. “M-master” He whimpered. He moved his hand slowly before his peace started to get fasted as he was reaching orgasm. He whines as gasps as he begs for Taekwoon to come.

 

“Do it,” Taekwoon demands, and that's all it takes for Hakyeon to shoot his seeds and moan loudly. When Hakyeon finally is back to his sense, he realized what he had done feeling embarrassed. “That was hot Hakyeon, such good boy you are… now leave I need to go back to work.” Taekwoon informed.

 

Hakyeon nodded and stood up taking his pants and briefs with him as he walked to the bathroom to clean. He was ashamed of himself and felt the same disgust form the day before. Looking at his reflection and seeing the mess he was, he only wanted to clean himself quickly and put on his clothes on, he was embarrassed to meet his colleagues like that. He wanted to rush back him and bury himself under his bed covers.

 

Wonshik walked through the department with his cold emotionless face. Only stopping to open the door Taekwoon’s office, but found it locked. He smirked already having an idea to what was happening inside, since his partner never locked the door. He looked around the department, his eyes catching a young nerdy boy staring at him. "Who's inside with Mr. Jung?" He asked.

 

The young male with curly hair flinched as he noticed that the man he was crushing on for years was talking to him. “I-I-it’s th-the new boy Ch-Cha H-h-Hakyeon.” He stuttered and blushed not believing that the handsome tall man was talking to him.

 

Wonshik arched an eyebrow at how bad he was stuttering. "How long had he been there?" He needed to get more information. “A-a while now… maybe a-an hour” Jaehwan managed to say, as he couldn’t stop fidgeting from nervousness.

 

"Oh" Wonshik nodded as he walked towards the younger he assumed. “How old are you?” He asked out of curiosity. “T-twenty f-four” he looked up at the older male with his big eyes, which were hidden behind his big round glasses.

 

"Oh so you're younger” Wonshik smirked. “What is your job?” He asked again, getting interested. “I’m t-taking c-care of the a-advertising, order f-fabric, and other n-necessaries a-and m-more.” The young boy continued to stutter as he looked down not being able to look at the handsome male that was closer now than earlier.

 

Wonshik almost laughed at the way the younger was stuttering but held it in “Oh you have a good eye for products, but why don't you take care of the way you dress more?" Wonshik pointed out as he looked at Jaehwan from head to toe, finding his fashion poor.

 

“I- I-” Jaehwan was interrupted when the door opened revealing a young tanned man. He walked to his desk bowing for whoever was there before he sat on his chair, to start working.

 

Wonshik smirked as he saw Hakyeon walking out he bid goodbye to Jaehwan before walked to his friend's office “Ooooh our boss.” Smirked at his friend. “Ravi keep it down” Taekwoon shot him an annoyed glare. Wonshik wiggled his eyebrows. “I didn't know you'd be this daring.” He said once he sat down in front of Taekwoon.

 

“It’s my company and I do what I like” The older male smirked as looking at his friends. “Did you think of letting me get a taste?” Ravi asked, liking the way Hakyeon looked after getting wrecked by his friend.

 

“Friday we are going to a club and if you don’t find someone that can satisfy your desires, then I will let you use him one time.” Taekwoon felt generous.

 

Wonshik displayed a wide grin at his best friend “That's why you're the best!” He smiled. Taekwoon couldn’t hold back his smirk. “Now I know that’s not the only reason you are here for” he pointed out. “Right” Wonshik said as he put the file that he had in his hand, in front of the other male.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you gyus enjoy this chapter ^^
> 
> Please comment and let us know what you think of this chapter!  (^з^)


	5. Chapter 5

 

Hakyeon looked at his reflection his black leather pants where to tight hugging his thighs and bum. His eyes trailed to his loose white silk shirt that had a deep cleavage. His fingers trailed against his black collar, as he looked at his it sat perfectly now his long neck.

 

Taekwoon came back home looking around as he noticed the people he got for Hakyeon already left. “Hakyeon” he called. 

 

“Y-yes” Hakyeon walked towards the source where his master voice came from. Taekwoon was at loss of words once he saw the younger male walking out of the room he was in. He stared at him for a while before he shook the dirty thoughts away from his mind. “I will go change.” He informed.

 

Hakyeon nodded at his master before he turned around to look at his reflection that he frowned at ‘why did they put so much makeup?’ He asked himself. 

 

Taekwoon walked out of his bedroom with ripped black jeans and a white shirt he styled his hair so it would suit the club. He put on a little bit of makeup before he walked out “Ready?” He asked.

 

Hakyeon wasn’t ready at all. He felt really uncomfortable but couldn’t say anything else but to nod and make Taekwoon proud Taekwoon was hiding something behind his back when he walked towards Hakyeon. “Turn around” he demanded.

 

Hakyeon frowned confused but complied and turned around for his master. Taekwoon took off the choker from around Hakyeon's long beautiful neck as he took out a gold choker and wrapped it gently around his neck.

 

Hakyeon flinched before he let his fingertips touch his neck when he felt something wrap around it. “What is this?” He asked confused. “This looks better on you” Taekwoon answered as he slid his fingers down Hakyeon's neck.

 

Hakyeon gasped when he felt Taekwoon’s warm fingers on his neck, sending shiver down his spine. “Go check yourself in the mirror.” Taekwoon ordered. Hakyeon compiled to the orders as checked himself on the mirror. He gasped at the new choker/collar.

 

Taekwoon smiled at the reaction as he watched his sub. Hakyeon looked at his master in confusion. “Why do I have to wear this?” He asked. “To let the people there know that you're taken and won't lay their hands on you” Taekwoon said possessively.

 

Hakyeon looked at his master and nodded, not liking the way, the word ‘taken’ left his mouth, making him feel as if he was bound to him forever. Taekwoon then wrapped his arm around Hakyeon's small waist and pulled him out with him to the car that was waiting for them.

 

Hakyeon’s heart started to beat faster when the older was gently leading him to the car. The chauffeur opened the door for them that made Taekwoon guide his Sub, inside first. The younger male sat beside his master, nervously, in the expensive car. 

 

About 40 minutes passed before the car parked in front of a building. The chauffeur immediately got out and opened the door for both males. Hakyeon climbed out of the car to look at the fancy building before he looked back at Taekwoon giving a questioning look. Taekwoon again wrapped his arm around Hakyeon’s waist and pulled him inside the building and towards the club.

 

Hakyeon was able to hear the sound of music that got louder with every step they took closer towards the club. Inside the club was it dark but with different shades of red and blue lamps that were the only source of light. Hakyeon felt goose bumps all over his body when they walked inside. He was feeling as if everyone in the club was staring at him making him want to run away from this place.

 

Taekwoon confidently made his way inside not even sparing a glance to anyone until his eyes met the bartender, who he greeted from afar, before making his way to the VIP room. Hakyeon tried to follow his master closely, afraid he would get lost in the ocean of people. Taekwoon knew the reason to why everyone staring at his Sub. This was the first time he ever brought a Sub with him. He usually would choose someone from the club for the night. 

 

Once they arrived at the VIP room he saw his friend that was already waiting for them to arrive. He smiled at Wonshik as he made his way towards him. “Fancy to see you Hyung and your sexy sub.” Wonshik smirked as he saw how hot Hakyeon looked in the leather pants and the silk white shirt.

 

Taekwoon smirked back as he sat down beside Ravi. He pulled Hakyeon to sit on his other side. Hakyeon looked around nervously somehow he was getting weird vibes from all of this. Taekwoon beckoned the bartender with his fingers, who immediately made his way towards them. “Hyuk-ah, give us the special drink for our special guest.” Wonshik smirked at Hakyeon, who shivered.

 

Hyuk nodded and smirked at the new boy. “I see that you got one Hyung” Hyuk looked at Taekwoon. Hakyeon wanted to escape why was everyone smirking and staring at him? Why was he having this bad feeling that he shouldn’t stay here for long. He gulped and clenched on Taekwoon’s shirt, trying to make him know how uncomfortable he was.

 

The older male helt the clench on his shirt but decided to ignore it for now, as he looked at Hyuk. “Isn't he beautiful?” He asked pulling Hakyeon forward. 

 

“And a young blood too” Hyuk smirked as he stood behind the bar making the usual drink for the gentlemen and a special drink for the Sub. Taekwoon smirked at that. The Dom leaned back to look around the club. If he came alone today he'd stay alone, no one was his type.

 

“Now Wonshik Hyung when are you getting a new sub?” Hyuk asked as he served their whisky and Hakyeon his strawberry flavored drink. “I think I will have one soon” Ravi said as he took his drink, his eyes were focused on the beautiful male as he sipped on his whisky. 

 

Hakyeon took the drink and started to slowly sip on it, liking the sweet taste mixed with alcohol. Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon knowing that the Sub didn’t have a high alcohol tolerance, which made him smirk as he took a sip from his own.

 

The three males continued to chat while Hakyeon boringly sipped on his drink. He looked out through the window at the people dancing and having fun. He noticed that many of both men and women had collars around their neck. Not enough with that he noticed many couples make out or even get touchier with each other publicly. 

 

Taekwoon suddenly had an idea he looked at Hakyeon licking his lips “Didn't you say you take dance classes?” He asked the younger. Hakyeon turned to look at his master and nodded “I do.” He answered. “Let me fix a new drink” Hyuk said as he stood up to make a new drink for Hakyeon noticing that the younger male had drank his drink.

 

“Then how about you show me some dance moves.” Taekwoon said before leaning closer to Hakyeon. “On my lap.” He continued in a seductive whisper. Hakyeon felt a shiver run down his spine and his cheeks heat. “No public.” He said feeling embarrassed by the other two males.

 

Taekwoon arched an eyebrow and looked at Hakyeon, his gaze turning cold as he stayed silent. Hakyeon gulped knowing that he was angering the older male. “P-please” he begged, forgetting that he was never supposed to reject anything his master asked, especially in public.

 

His Dom stayed silent, averting his eyes from Hakyeon to look around. His eyes only showed anger, coldness and disappointment. Hakyeon was getting nervous, starting to understand that this would lead to a punishment. He gulped and stood up not wanting to get any punishment.

 

 “Can w-we get the music louder a-and change the song? I will d-do it” Hakyeon looked at his master. Interested, Taekwoon looked at his Sub before he called for Hyuk. “Change the song and open the speakers here.” He ordered. 

 

Hyuk, being the owner of the club, didn’t have a problem changing the song. He asked the DJ to change to Gain - paradise lost. The nervous young male decided to try and forget everything around him and turn himself into the person he was when he danced. He slowly started to move to the sexy song moving his hips before he squatted down and swing his round and thick ass to the rhythm before he stood up only to sit on his master’s lap.

 

Taekwoon bit his lips as he didn't think the younger will be this good and this sexy while dancing. His hands went up rest on Hakyeon's thin waist. Hakyeon moved his hips to the side as the music continued. He stood up again and turned so Taekwoon was facing his ass while he started to twerk a few times before he glide down to the floor, continuing to dance while lying down and sitting on the floor.

 

Taekwoon couldn't help but give Hakyeon's thick butt a slap, it was so inviting. Ravi who was sitting beside Taekwoon, stared with hungry eyes at the lethal body of the young male, already feeling his dick enjoying the show as well. 

 

Towards the ending of the song Hakyeon was lying on the floor using his strong thigh muscles to raise his body and standing on his knees, before he rested his head on Taekwoon’s thigh, looking up at his master. 

 

Taekwoon smirked as he pulled Hakyeon up by his chin, to engage their lips in a sensual kiss, wanting to feel the younger. Hakyeon was shocked, this was his first kiss and his master also took it. He was frozen for a second before he managed to close his eyes. Taekwoon slowly moved his lips against Hakyeon's soft and full ones. 

 

Hakyeon tried to relax and let his master take control until he felt comfortable enough to copy his master. Taekwoon pushed his tongue past Hakyeon's lips. The younger was feeling uncomfortable, as he wasn’t able to breathe, making him want to push his master away. But he couldn’t, afraid that he would anger him again.

 

Taekwoon pulled away from the kiss unsatisfied but didn't comment on it guessing it was probably his first kiss. Hakyeon panted as he looked at his master wanting to get up and leave. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon up gently before he glanced at his friends. He noticed how hard Wonshik was, he was so obvious and shameless. He has never seen his friend like this before. “Wonshik-ah do you have your eyes on someone?” He asked, smirking at his friend. 

 

Lustful eyes looked at Hakyeon’s body as he licked his lips. “Your promise.” He demanded. Hakyeon sat down beside Taekwoon not noticing how the other was fucking him with his eyes. Taekwoon was about to say protest but a thought of seeing Hakyeon pleasure his friend, made his mind go crazy, it turned him on for some weird reason. “Hakyeon-ah.” He called the younger in his soft and seductive voice. 

 

Hakyeon looked up at his Dom in worry. “Yes?” He asked as he noticed how dark his master’s eyes had become. “Wonshik needs your help.” Taekwoon explained, licking his lips. Hakyeon frowned, why would he care about Wonshik? He looked at the said man and felt a chill run through his spine. Taekwoon smirked “Why don't you go beside him, and ask him what he needs.” Taekwoon ordered.

 

Hakyeon complied knowing better than to refuse again. This was not what they had agreed on. It would be only about him and his master. He really didn’t like it and just wanted to tell the other that he wouldn’t help, but the look Taekwoon gave him meant that this wasn’t a question, but a demand making him move towards Wonshik and sit beside him. “W-what do you need?” He asked looking at his master instead of the said male.

 

Taekwoon smirked and looked away not sparing Hakyeon a glance. Wonshik on the other hand pulled Hakyeon's chin to make him look at him. “My little friend down there, need attention” he used his deep voice, making Hakyeon submit. 

 

Hakyeon looked at Wonshik shocked before he looked down at the bulge, not liking what he saw. He averted his eyes to Taekwoon wanting to tell him that he didn’t like this. But Taekwoon had his eyes somewhere else for the moment, at a girl who was staring at him. He smirked at her as he sipped on his whiskey.

 

When Hakyeon noticed that he was being ignored he had no escape, his master was abandoning him. “What do you want me to do?” He asked looked at Wonshik helplessly. “Take my dick in that pretty mouth of yours.” Wonshik instructed as he licked his lips. 

 

Hakyeon gasped not expecting this, “I- I- I’m not good a-at that.” He tried to escape. “I'm sure I can lead you” Wonshik wouldn’t let Hakyeon have his way. Hakyeon cursed at his existence before he went down on his knees. He looked at Taekwoon one last time begging him for help but the older male only shook his head. Wonshik noticed this and immediately turned Hakyeon’s head by his chin to face the bulge. “Hyung your sub needs discipline.” Wonshik was annoyed.

 

Taekwoon looked down at his Sub before he leaned closer to be in his eye level. “You want people to say my choice for Sub is bad?” He asked while glaring at Hakyeon, seeing him tremble and whimper in horror as he shook his head. “Then do as he tells you, and this is your last warning Hakyeon.” Taekwoon said before pulling away to sit back.

 

Hakyeon wanted to cry, scream, and run away yet he couldn’t. The only thing he was allowed to do was to destroy his dignity and suck on another man’s dirty dick. While a lump was building in his throat his trembling hands pulled out the huge hard member.

 

Taekwoon sat back with a satisfied smirk, while Ravi kept watching the younger with lustful eyes. Hakyeon took the cock in his hand, his cock was hot and heavy in his hand, all thick and veiny dripping wet. He thumbs the eager tip slowly before starts to pump it. Wonshik let out a low growl as he tugged at Hakyeon's soft brown hair.

 

Before he put the whole member into his mouth, he started to lick the head like a kitten licking on its mild. Soon he started to lick the whole organ, licking and sucking at the shaft. “And you said you're not good” Ravi moaned, closing his eyes in satisfaction. 

 

He opened his mouth and slowly started to take in the large cock in his mouth, Wonshik's moans were getting louder as he watched Hakyeon's beautiful mouth wrapping around him and taking him like a good boy. 

 

Taekwoon couldn't take his eyes off of the two feeling his cock harden just from the sight. Hakyeon started to use his hands on the lower part of the shaft wanting the older to reach his orgasm as soon as possible. He sucked the organ into his mouth with a loud slurp.

 

“Fuck!” Wonshik groaned, tugging at Hakyeon's hair harder as he started to move his hips, thrusting into Hakyeon’s mouth. Hakyeon let out a whine not expecting the older to start to thrust into his mouth. He tried to pull away but Wonshik’s grip was to tight on his hair, pushing him down until Hakyeon’s nose was pressed against his pubic hair. Tears rolled down his cheeks when he started to choke and gag, as the large cock was pressed down his throat.

 

Wonshik didn't stop as he started to feel his orgasm approaching, which made him thrust faster into the younger. Hakyeon let his jaw relax not being able to use his aching muscles. There wasn’t enough room in Hakyeon’s mouth, and he was drooling quite an embarrassing amount. Wonshik started moving Hakyeon’s head up and down, completely controlling movements. Wonshik could clearly see the outline of his dick moving up and down Hakyeon’s throat. 

 

Taekwoon let out a moan at the sight at his sub getting his face fucked. When Hyuk came back in, his breath hitched at the sight as he slowly sat at the other side watching the scene that was better than porn. Wonshik grabbed Hakyeon’s head between both hands as he started fucking Hakyeon’s pretty face, until he came, making Hakyeon swallow everything. 

 

The younger male gagged and coughed in disgust. The bitter taste of Wonshik’s seeds turned his stomach upside down. He let some of the semen spill out of his mouth, as he didn’t want it inside him.

 

Wonshik pulled his now limp cock out as he took tissue to clean his shaft, as he looked at the Sub before looking at Taekwoon. “You got yourself a gem!” He smirked. Hakyeon looked up at his master showing what a mess he had became. “I- I need to use the bathroom. W-where should I g-go?” He had a hard time talking from the pain in his jaw. 

 

“It’s the door just outside the room” Hyuk said looking at the messy boy. Taekwoon nodded and sat back to sip on his drink. “That's all you'll get Wonshik.” He said as he looked at his friend, seeing the pleased look on Wonshik’s face. “He needs training but his sexiness covers it.” He answered smiling at the pleasure he felt.

 

Hakyeon couldn’t stay there any longer, he felt dirty, tainted and used. He decided that he would leave since his master didn’t help him and he was afraid that they would decide to continue. He quickly cleaned his face and throat before he sneaked out from the bathroom. He carefully squeezed himself between the dancing people until he made it to the exit where he walked through the door and tried to act normal in front of the guard. He just needed to escape he knew that the car trip took them 40 minutes but he wanted to believe that he would be able to find his way home, if he used his memory correctly. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Mr. Han can I talk to you for a second?” One of the guards came to the VIP room, looking stressed. “Yes?” Sanghyuk stood up and walked to the guard suspecting that it was something important. “Did something happen?” He asked curiously.

 

“Yes, sir” The man answered. “The male that was with your friend. Sneaked out just now.” He informed. “The sub? Are you sure?” Hyuk asked in quite a chock. A sub running away was something very bad and gave a bad reputation for the Dom.

 

“We tried to get him back but he ran away.” the guard said looking down in embarrassment. “Wait here for orders.” Hyuk said as he walked to the bathroom to check if the guard was mistaken, but he wasn’t. It was empty. Hyuk groaned in annoyance before he walked back inside the room. 

 

“Hyung your sub managed to get out.” He informed carefully. Taekwoon looked up with a glare “What do you mean? Where is Hakyeon?” He asked and stood up immediately. “I think he ran away the guards informed me.” He said looking at the older then at Ravi who was frowning. Taekwoon seethed with anger, he left the VIP room immediately and rushed out of the club. 

 

The sobbing male continued to walk on the rode in hope the he would find a bus stop or a taxi. After running for a while his legs couldn’t keep up any longer. He couldn’t stay there anymore, he was scared of what they would want more from him. He had given his all to Taekwoon, his virginity, his innocence, his first kiss and more. But that didn’t seem to satisfy the Dom, but he decided to let other people touching him. He felt disgusted of his own body and just wanted to disappear or hide away from the word.

 

The angry Dom climbed into his car and drove towards the main street. He suspected that the sub would choose that path since they used that path to the club earlier. All he could see was red. Anger filled his being, never had anyone done something so humiliating to him. This dumb Sub needed to get punished. When he was close to the main street he saw a familiar figure walking alone, he applaud to himself as he drove faster until he was right beside him he parked the car and got out. The only thing showing on his face was anger and disappointment. 

 

Hakyeon flinched when he realized a car parked in beside of him. He looked up only to see his master in front of him who had anger and disappointment written all over his face. 

 

“Get in the car Hakyeon.” Taekwoon glared at the younger. Hakyeon gulped not wanting to comply at all but he had a bad feeling. He wanted to run away but his master would catch him easily and force him. After thinking a lot Hakyeon complied without a single word and climbed into the car.

 

Taekwoon got inside as well and silently drove to his penthouse. When they arrived Hakyeon climbed out started to walk away from the car, towards the exit instead of the elevator. Taekwoon got out of the car and followed after Hakyeon, pulling him by his arm. “Where do you think you are going?” He asked his voice dripping with anger.

 

“H-h-home” Hakyeon stuttered as he backed away, not wanting to follow the older inside. “Get in the elevator” Taekwoon demanded with a glare, he wouldn’t let his sub escape again. “I w-w-want to go home.” Hakyeon was stubborn not wanting to comply. 

 

Taekwoon took a deep breath trying to control his anger. “Get in the elevator while I'm being nice.” He warned. Hakyeon whimpered as he was forced to get into the elevator. He had bad feeling what would happen soon.

 

Soon both of them were standing in the apartment. Taekwoon checked that he maids had left already before he turned back to Hakyeon. “Do you know what you just did?” Taekwoon started. 

 

Hakyeon flinched and looked at the older with a frown. ‘Yes he did know, I left because I hated it there. Couldn’t he understand that?’ Hakyeon frowned. “You degraded and humiliated me so much today, in front of my friends!” Taekwoon's voice was getting louder.

 

“No I didn’t.” Hakyeon answered, feeling like the older was getting ruder and more selfish. “You even let other people use me” Hakyeon tried to point out, and explain how hurt he was. “Everything is written on the contract and this is written there too. If I had new kink I would use it. We agreed on it. And we agreed on public sex” Taekwoon explained. “And you didn't use your safe word” Taekwoon pointed out.

 

“You know that I didn’t like it. You didn’t even stop him when he came inside my mouth.” Hakyeon said feeling disgusted of himself again. “That's what you signed up for Hakyeon. Don’t throw this on me!” Taekwoon was angry at the way the other was being stubborn and not accepting his mistakes. 

 

“I signed it with you and only you are allowed to touch me not someone else.” Hakyeon was upset because his master blamed him for everything. “You're a slave Hakyeon. You signed up for that.” Taekwoon said

 

“But I’m a human being too” Hakyeon whined as he started to feel less that one. “Still a slave and seems you don't know what slaves are! Read about them after you get your punishment” Taekwoon reached his limit.

 

“W-why?” Hakyeon felt his heart race in horror and panic. “So you know what I'm doing is normal for a slave and master contract.” Taekwoon glared at his sub. “Now go to the room and strip” He ordered. Hakyeon flinched “Please master d-don’t hurt me too much” Hakyeon begged, understanding what that meant. 

 

“Do as I tell you and follow me.” Taekwoon raised his voice before he started to walk to the punishment room. Hakyeon gulped as he followed his master to the room. Inside he stripped from his cloths and waited for the next order.

 

Taekwoon looked around for a moment to see what he needed before he decided, on a cock ring, nipple clamps, a whip and a vibrator before he turned to face Hakyeon. “Hands and knees” Taekwoon demanded. 

 

Hakyeon decided to be a good boy and not to make the punishment worse. He got down on hands and knees, on the cold floor not wanting to anger the older anymore. Taekwoon got the whip out and walked slowly towards the sub. “What wrong did you do Hakyeon?” He asked, using his low and seductive voice. 

 

Hakyeon kept quiet feeling that he hadn’t done any wrong. “Hakyeon!” Taekwoon raised his voice before a sudden strike burned Hakyeon’s back, making him cry not expecting this stingy pain. “N-no please.” He begged.

 

“When I Fucking ask a question you answer!” Taekwoon said angrily, seeing red as he whipped Hakyeon's and ass a few more times, until the skin turned red. “S-stop please.” Hakyeon cried as the pain made him lose his balance and fall on the floor. “I-I escaped.” He cried, giving up.

 

“Get up!” Taekwoon demanded. “And do you know how master felt?” He asked. Hakyeon got up on wobbly limbs “A-angry” he whimpered. “Now everyone thinks my slave needs discipline! And they're right” Taekwoon said with another strike to Hakyeon's ass. The whip came down again and again, hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. He was crying; tears in his eyes as he moaned and screamed when a particularly vicious hit grazes his balls, the end of the whip licking his inner thigh.

 

“P-please stop” Hakyeon sobbed as he felt as if his ass was on fire and he knew that his ass would be full of bruises later. His balls hurt and he was afraid that Taekwoon would leave a permanent bruise. “I-I won’t do it again. Please, I will be good please.” He cried begging for mercy.

 

Taekwoon growled as he stopped “Now your back.” He ordered. Hakyeon had a hard time getting himself on his bruised back. He slowly turned around, and lay down on the cold floor crying in pain. But Taekwoon ignored that as he took the nipple clamps and looked at Hakyeon with a sadistic smirk. “Do you know what these are?” He asked. 

 

Hakyeon shook his head, signaling that he didn’t know. Taekwoon leaned down to licked Hakyeon's right nipple before he put the clamps on the erected bud as smirk was painted on his lips.

 

Hakyeon was expecting pleasure when his master started to lick his nipple but he never expected a pain like that making him arch. “Hurt... It hurts.” He cried and squirmed. “It will be pleasurable soon.” Taekwoon said before he leaned over to take Hakyeon's other nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. 

 

The sub cried and arched his back not being able to take more the changes between pain and pleasure, it was getting too much. Realizing that Hakyeon was starting to feel pleasure, Taekwoon trapped the other nipple with a clamp as well. “Yellow” Hakyeon cried at the pain, needing a break.

 

Taekwoon ignored the younger as he took the red dildo that he had prepared and pushed the silicon toy into Hakyeon’s tight hole, making cry in pain at the sudden dry and cold object that entered him. “What is that?” He cried as he tried to push the unfamiliar object out. Taekwoon glared at his sub. “Stop that if you don’t want to get hurt more. This will make you feel good soon.” He scolded.

 

“I’m sorry” Hakyeon sobbed wanting this to end. “Please stop this.” Taekwoon smirked “A sorry won't do anything now.” The Dom said as he turned the vibration on, making Hakyeon arch his back as the dildo was positioned against his prostate, making shocked moans leave his mouth.

 

Taekwoon smirked as he sat between Hakyeon’s legs, watching Hakyeon writhing and squirming, while he played with the speed. Letting the pace start slow and slowly increase before he turned it on medium and then back to low. “P-please s-stop~” Hakyeon moaned as the changes in the vibration were making him confused and making him feel the pleasure.

 

Taekwoon turned speed to the highest watching the younger in amusement, as he kept moaning in agony, crying in confusion to the pleasure he was getting through the pain. Taekwoon took the ring he had put to the side, as watched his sub writhing and approaching his orgasm untouched. “M-master… cum~” He moaned, closing his eyes.

 

Taekwoon smirked as he took the cock ring “Does my slave want to cum?” He teased. “M-master~” Hakyeon whined as he was squirming around, begging for his release. Taekwoon put the ring around the base of Hakyeon's hard, flushed cock. Hakyeon cried in pain as his orgasm was denied, feeling  it tight around the base of his dick, effectively cutting off any chance of him coming. 

 

 With a smirk on his handsome face, Taekwoon takes out his phone “Aigoo it's time to sleep now." He said as he stood, carrying his sub in his arms and carrying him to the bed. He pulled out the red ropes, tying Hakyeon’s hands and leg before he could protest. 

 

Hakyeon’s almond eyes widened in panic. “N-no please let me cum.” He cried as his hands got tied and the vibration was put on auto, changing spontaneously. Taekwoon only smirked and walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

 

“No Please.” Hakyeon cried louder. “Please don’t.” He begged not being able to hold his sobs and cries as he was denied.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you gyus enjoy this chapter ^^
> 
> Please comment and let us know what you think of this chapter!  (^з^)


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Taekwoon took a day off, and decided to wake up late and have his breakfast made by the maid. Later he decided to see how Hakyeon was doing. He walked into the room with a smirk plastered on his face as he looked at his slave. “How are you doing?” He asked even though it was obvious that Hakyeon was on the verge of passing out.

 

Hakyeon was a mess not being able to sleep or mover. He wasn’t able to release himself and cum, making exhausted and in a lot of pain. He whimpered at the sight of Taekwoon, who licked his pink lips. “Oh you're doing perfect.” He said once he got no response. “Now let's talk about some of the rules.” Taekwoon said as at down on a chair in front of the bed.

 

Hakyeon whimpered in need to cum, and be free. “Please~” He begged, tears trickled down his wet cheeks. “You won't get your release until we discuss.” Taekwoon informed. “First when I ask a question you reply immediately.” He started. “Understood?”

 

Hakyeon nodded desperate, doing anything just to be released. “You reply with yes master!” Taekwoon instructed. “Y-yes master.” He whimpered, wanting to beg the older to stop the vibrating but didn’t dare.

 

“And especially when we're when people are around us. You especially do not disobey any orders.” Taekwoon said looking at the whimpering mess in front of him. “Y-yes m-master.” He sobbed.

 

“Now.” Taekwoon said as stood up again and walked towards the boy, taking the vibrator slowly, watching Hakyeon's hole twitch. Hakyeon moaned and whined when he felt empty. “Please~” he begged.

 

Taekwoon bit his lower lip, pulling away to strip slowly, only to tease the younger further. Hakyeon whimpered seeing the older strip knowing that he would soon be able to cum and be free. He didn’t care anymore what Taekwoon would decide to do to him. He just wanted to get out for this hell.

 

The Dom positioned himself between Hakyeon's golden brown, thick thighs before he plunged inside in one brutal thrust. Hakyeon cried when Taekwoon pushed in his huge dick inside him. Taekwoon groaned as he held Hakyeon's thin waist and started moving fast hitting deep inside the younger, without giving Hakyeon a chance to get used to him, starting up a fast pace.

 

The sub was a mess begging the older to go easier when the pain didn’t fade. But Taekwoon had no mercy in him at that moment. “M-master!” He cried not being able to take more starting to feel pleasure mixed with pain that turned him up more and made him beg for his orgasm.  

 

The Dom finally had some mercy in his soul as he took the ring off, as he started to feel his orgasm approaching. His thrusts became faster and sloppier, hitting deep inside the younger and driving him to his orgasm.

 

Hakyeon moaned happily and after a few more thrust he came hard painting his belly, while his walls clamped down tightly around his master. Taekwoon trusted a few more times before he couldn't hold anymore, making him cum deep inside Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon whimpered at the fullness of his master’s hot semen filling him up. Taekwoon with a low groan pulled out watching the trail of his cum trickling down Hakyeon’s twitching hole.  “I hope you learned your lesson.” He said as he reached to untie the younger.

 

“Y-yes m-master.” Hakyeon whimpered feeling exhausted. “Good boy.” Taekwoon praised and leaned down to peck his Sub’s swollen lips. “Now as a reward I will give you a bath” He felt generous, pulling away to go to the bathroom, which was just outside his playroom.

 

Hakyeon nodded before the older male left him. When his hands were finally free he pulled them to his chest and looked at them noticing the bruises around his wrist. He whimpered as he tried to sit up but his ass was broken by his master, making it hard for him to move.

 

Taekwoon turned the warm water on to fill the bathtub before he walked back to his Sub, bending down to pick him up in his strong arms and walked with him back into the bathroom. Hakyeon clung to his master afraid his would fall. The older put his Sub down carefully in the bathtub with a small smile on his pull lips, before he took a clean washcloth and helped to clean him.

 

Slowly Hakyeon wars starting to get used to the pain. He was happy with the warm bath, which was comforting him, and happy that his master finally took care of him, not making him feel as he was dirt.

 

When Taekwoon finished cleaning the younger male, he brought a towel and wrapped him it before he picked him up again and carried him towards the his bedroom when the sheets were clean and fresh. He put Hakyeon down carefully on the bed before he walked away to get the clothes his maid had prepared for Hakyeon. “Can you put them on by yourself?” He asked.

 

Hakyeon looked up and nodded somehow he felt disappointed after he got pampered so much in the bathroom. Taekwoon nodded his head as he put on something as well. “You can sleep here today if you want.” He informed knowing that the younger wasn’t able to move an inch.

 

“I- I need to go back home.” Hakyeon was suddenly feeling shy. “Do you have something important? You are tired and too much moving might hurt you.” Taekwoon said, his tone sounding cold and annoyed to Hakyeon.

 

“No I- it’s just been a while” The younger whimpered. “Then it's better if you stayed here, I will let someone prepare food for you” His master answered. “Do you need anything else?” He asked.

Hakyeon nodded not wanting to anger his master again and result in a new punishment. “What do you need?” Taekwoon asked as he saw his sub nod. Hakyeon confused realized that he had nodded by mistake. “No!” He immediately shook his head.

 

Satisfied Taekwoon nodded his head. “Then if you need anything tell one of the maids.” He said before he left his sub in the bedroom. Hakyeon changed his clothes to a pair of sweatpants and a white cozy sweater. He felt comfortable as he laid down on his side finally being able to catch on some sleep after being up for the almost two days.

 

***

Days later Wonshik opened the door to his friend’s office without knocking, like usually, and walked inside. Taekwoon looked up from the papers noticing that it was his friend, making him put the papers down.

 

“Do you know anyone who can be my slave? I want a slave as well.” Wonshik said immediately not wanting to waste any valuable time. “Not Hakyeon. Find someone else Wonshik.” Taekwoon glared at his friend afraid he would want his sub. "That's stupid of you to even think of that! I want someone for myself. To be my own slave.” Wonshik exclaimed.

 

“Okay good now we have cleared up that.” Taekwoon was finally able to smile, feeling satisfied. Isn’t there someone in the company that you are interested in and would like to try?” He asked in case there was someone that Wonshik found attractive.

 

Wonshik frowned as he thought for a moment. “Actually there's someone in your department that has his eyes on me.” Wonshik smirked feeling, as the boy would be an easy prey. Taekwoon looked at his friend as he started to think, regretting that he asked his friend to pick one from the company. “Isn’t that risky?” He asked. “Why?” Wonshik asked confused “I can see that he is already crushing on me”

 

“What did you say his name was again?” Taekwoon asked interested to who would be interested in such a playboy. “I don't remember his name.” Wonshik frowned. “You seriously should at least know his name to make things easier for you.” Taekwoon looked at his friend in disappointment.

 

“Did you know much about your slave before you made him your slave? Do you now?” Wonshik retorted with an arched eyebrow. “I know some information, like where he lives and what he did study and where, and that’s it. His circumstance was different. He needed a job and got two. Yours is already working so it will be different. Try at least to know his name.” Taekwoon reasoned in annoyance, as he knew his friend had a point.

 

Wonshik nodded getting the point. “Get me his name. He is in your department. He is the one for advertising I think.” He said, hoping that his friend would have mercy on him. “Seriously make this easy. I’m the big boss how would I know. In which department is he in?” Taekwoon asked annoyed.

 

“The same department Hakyeon is at. I think they are friends.” Wonshik pouted not liking how his friend was talking to him. Taekwoon was confused to who it could be. “Can you describe him?” He asked in hope to recognize the man he was talking about.

 

“He has curly hair and wears glasses. Oh and he is the one who gets the fabrics I guess” Wonshik tried hard to remember exactly what the nerdy guy looked like and did. “Oh I think I know who you mean! Does he stutter a lot?” He asked as he was getting an ide.

 

“Too much for his own good.” Wonshik chuckled. “Jaehwan is his name.” Taekwoon smirked, as he finally understood whom his friend talked about. “But why? Isn’t Hongbin more beautiful?” He asked confused. “He is. But he is not my type.” Wonshik explained.

 

“Okay then I think that we should go to a club and you decided who you want. By we I mean me, you, Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Hongbin.” Taekwoon hoped that his friend would change his mind and take the handsome one instead. “How will we get them there?” Wonshik asked with a slight frown.

 

“We won’t do anything but Hakyeon will.” He explained, with a smirk. Wonshik nodded happily. “Thanks hyung for the help!” He thanked before he got up. “I need to go back to works now” he winked at his friend. “You know that you got me any time.” Taekwoon finally showed a genuine smile.

 

“Hakyeon-ssi Mr. Jung wants you in his office.” The secretary informed as she came to Hakyeon’s desk. Hakyeon looked up in horror. Scared that his master would want to use his body again in the office. He looked at his colleagues who where looking at him in confusion pulling him back to reality. “Ah- yes.” He stood up.

 

Taekwoon put away his paperwork as he waited for Hakyeon. He smirked when he heard the knock “Come in.” He called back. “You called for me?” The younger asked as he entered the office.

 

Taekwoon nodded at his Sub. “Sit down” He pointed at the leather chairs. Hakyeon didn’t waste time and sat down immediately. “Tomorrow night make yourself free” Taekwoon ordered. “Why?” He asked confused “I have a lot of work because I m-missed one day.” Hakyeon answered nervously. “It's at night. You can finish your work in the during the day.” Taekwoon answered. “We're going to the club again.”

“But I will need to stay over extra, another day.” Hakyeon felt helpless. “Do that, but tomorrow night you should be free” Taekwoon demanded. He nodded, as he knew he wouldn’t have any way out of this.

 

“And make Hongbin and Jaehwan from your department, to join as well.” Taekwoon said. “W-why?” Hakyeon asked confused to why his master would be interested in his colleagues. “Just do as I tell you.” Taekwoon demanded. “And tell Jaehwan that Wonshik will be there, it won't take long until he says yes.” Taekwoon continued with a smirk.

 

“O-okay.” Hakyeon answered not actually liking this but he had to do it anyways. “Then you're dismissed.” Taekwoon smiled. Hakyeon walked out feeling as if he was carrying a burden on his back. He tried to act normal to not draw much attention.

 

As the day carried on Hakyeon slowly and carefully approached the males. “Guys.” He called. Hongbin and Jaehwan looked up from their work. “What?” Jaehwan asked as he smiled.

 

“Tomorrow is Friday, how about we go out for a drink?” He asked in hope to not get turned down. “No I don't do things like that.” Jaehwan immediately rejected. “No for me too.” Hongbin said not feeling comfortable. “Please Guys I want to know you more and I have heard that there is a great place.” Hakyeon tried again, afraid to fail. Hongbin looked at in defeat as he heard him beg. “But I don't promise to stay late.” He sighed, while Jaehwan shook his head still rejecting. “I don't like these places.”

 

“Jaehwan that place is where Wonshik is often seen.” Hakyeon tried his last card. “And Hongbin we don’t have to stay very late. We can leave when we want.” He smiled. Jaehwan looked quickly that he almost cracked his neck looking at Hakyeon, with interest. “Wonshik will be there?” He asked excited. “If you are lucky he will for sure be there and it’s Friday so there is a bigger chance.” He smiled. “Count me in then!” Jaehwan smiled in excitement. “Awesome!” Hakyeon squealed. He hoped that they would keep him busy and help him forget about Taekwoon for a little bit.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Jaehwan looked through his closet for something that would possibly lure Wonshik in. After a while he finally took out a skinny jeans with white shirt. He combed his hair a little but didn't know what to do more with it and wore his eye contacts instead of his glasses.

 

Hakyeon had talked to Taekwoon and told him that he would meet him there. He took a taxi to the club. He looked down at his black button up shirt and his white jeans. He hoped that they would be good enough and would satisfy Taekwoon. He had some accessories and put on eyeliner and a little makeup.

 

Hongbin on the other hand didn't care much as he put on a buttoned down blue shirt with jeans and styled his hair a little as he took a taxi to get to the club. On they way there his told the driver to drive to Jaehwan’s apartment to pick his friend up before they headed to the club. 

 

Hakyeon had arrived before him waiting at the entrance. He smiles and waved his hand for them. Hongbin and Jaehwan smiled as they approached Hakyeon. They walked inside after the guards had checked their ID by entrance. “It's not as bad as I thought it would be.” Hongbin said they walked to the bar through the small spaces between the dancing people. 

 

“Yeah” Hakyeon tried to cheer up but actually he had never been alone in this kind of environment, and this was only his second time in this club. “So what drinks do you recommend?” Jaehwan asked as he looked at Hakyeon. 

 

“I usually ask them to make a special drink, I like them the most. I must sound girly but believe me it’s really good!” He chuckled trying to hide his nervousness. Hongbin smiled wide at that and nodded. “Then order for us the same.” He said.

 

“I will do so. Stay here I will be back soon.” Hakyeon said as found a table for them. Taekwoon saw his slave and his friends ordering their drinks. He smirked and got out from the VIP room to approach them. “Oh do you guys visit this place often?” He asked once he was in front of them, acting as if they were only colleagues.

 

“Boss you are here too?” Hakyeon acted to be shocked at the sight of his master. “Yes.” Taekwoon said and sent Hakyeon a smirk before he looked at the other two. “So how about you guys join us?” He invited them to the VIP room. 

 

The sight of his boss made Jaehwan more excited as he looked around searching for Wonshik. “I-I don’t know, I will do if they do” Hakyeon answered, trying to control his stutter. Hongbin looked at Jaehwan who already seemed like he wanted to join their boss. "I think we all agree to accept your invitation.” The youngest said politely. “Then we should follow you, where are you and your friends at?” Hakyeon asked politely not daring to look the older in the eyes.

 

Taekwoon walked towards the VIP room showing them the way. “Come on.” He smiled at them. Hakyeon let Hongbin and Jaehwan walk in before him, as he followed, not daring to look both Wonshik and Sanghyuk in the eyes after what had happened. 

 

Taekwoon sat on the end of a leather couch as he looked at Hakyeon, signaling him to sit beside him. Hakyeon nodded submissively and walked to sit beside Taekwoon. When Jaehwan noticed Wonshik drinking his whisky he felt overwhelmed not knowing what to do. He began to stumble on his own feet as he tried to find a place to sit on. 

 

Wonshik looked up to see who had arrived and couldn’t but to smirk. “Aren't you Jaehwan?” He asked as he watched they younger man looking for a chair. “Y-y-yes it’s m-me.” Jaehwan stuttered as he looked at the handsome man. Hongbin sighed as he realized what this had come to be. “I knew this would be boring in the end.” he hissed as he saw Hakyeon sit beside Taekwoon and Jaehwan melting in front of his crush. Wonshik smirked as he patted the seat beside him. “Sir here. ” He smiled. 

 

The door opened revealing Hyuk that came with a tray that had six drinks, three special drinks and three whiskeys. Jaehwan walked towards Wonshik stumbling clumsy on his legs again before he was able to sit down beside the older one. 

 

Hongbin looked up seeing a tall and handsome young male walking in holding the tray to their drinks. “So who ordered the special drinks?” Hyuk asked even though he already knew the answer. “We” Hakyeon said as he pointed at the two new boys and at himself. Hyuk gave Hakyeon and Taekwoon their drinks first before he gave Wonshik and Jaehwan theirs. He took the last two glasses before he sat down right beside Hongbin. “And here's yours.” He smiled brightly at the beautiful young male. 

 

“Thank you.” Hongbin smiled showing his dimples as he took his pineapple and passion fruit drink, feeling his heart skip at the innocent smile the taller male gave him. Hyuk was awed struck by how beautiful the other was, making him decide to start a conversation. “So you work with Taekwoon and Wonshik?” He asked.

 

“Yeah me Hakyeon and Jaehwan are in the same department. Taekwoon Hyung his my boss and Wonshik Hyung is responsible for different departments.” He answered as he looked at the man not being able to move his eyes from the sharp features.

 

“Oh!” Sanghyuk nodded with a smile as he sipped on his drink. “And I own this whole place.” Sanghyuk decided to show off. Hongbin gasped in surprise. “Really? D-do you mind showing me around?” He asked interested in the club and wanting to be alone with the handsome male. “Of course not. I will give you special access to some places.” Hyuk chuckled before he got up holding his hand out for Hongbin to take. Hongbin felt his ears get warmer as he took Hyuk’s hand and followed the seemingly older male out of the room. 

 

Taekwoon eyed Hakyeon's white pants wanted to touch him badly. “Let’s dance.” He demanded once he saw Hyuk and Hongbin leave the room. Hakyeon nodded and stood up to follow his master, wanting this day to end quickly.

 

Wonshik looked at the cute male that he wanted to make his slave, with a smirk on his handsome face. “So do you usually come here?” He asked. Jaehwan shook his head. “H- Hakyeon a-asked us t-to come h-here.” He stuttered. Wonshik licked his lips leaning closer to Jaehwan. “I should thank Hakyeon later then.” He whispered seductively in Jaehwan’s elf like ear.

 

“Ah- y-y-yes.” Jaehwan felt his heart beat faster making him question if he would be able to leave this place while still living. Wonshik licked his lips smirking. “Why are you so nervous?” He asked wanting to tease the younger even more.

 

“I-I- I’m fine” The younger looked down blushing. “Drink this it will calm you down.” Wonshik said pointing at the drink. Jaehwan nodded believing everything that his crush told him to be true, making him gulp down the whole drink.

 

Wonshik wasn’t expecting the younger male to gulp his drink down but this was only making it easier for him. “Want another one?” He asked noticing that Jaehwan had spilled some on his jaw. He wiped the drink with his thumb before he pulled his thumb to his own lips. 

 

The younger male shuddered and gulped, as he looked at Wonshik suck his thumb that had just touched his jaw. “I-i-it tasted good.” He nodded wanting more to calm down. Wonshik called for one of the waitresses. “One more of Hyuk's special drink.” He ordered.

 

Soon Jaehwan had gulped down three drinks and was starting to feel funny. “H-Hyung!” He called. Wonshik looked at Jaehwan that was leaning closer to him. “What?” He asked. “I feel funny.” The younger frowned as he looked at the Wonshik, before he giggled cutely. 

 

“You're drunk.” Wonshik smirked happy with his plan. “I don’t know.” He giggled as he looked at the older. Wonshik licked his lips and leaned slowly towards Jaehwan wanting to taste those full lips. Jaehwan looked at the older in confused but didn’t moving away.

 

Wonshik smirked as he closed the gap between them pressing his lips against Jaehwan’s plump lips. Jaehwan closed his eyes before he realized what as happening and gasped. Wonshik took that chance to push his tongue inside Jaehwan's wet cave and hot. 

 

Jaehwan whimpered as he was getting confused, not understanding what was happening, due to his head feeling heavy. He clung to Wonshik letting him take full control. The older wrapped his arms around Jaehwan's thin waist as he pulled him closer, feeling that the younger male was completely in his control trying to follow Wonshik’s lips.

 

Wonshik got up and pull Jaehwan up with him. “Come on let's go somewhere else.” He said as he helped Jaehwan to stand up. “Where?” Jaehwan asked. “To my home.” Wonshik pulled Jaehwan out with him. “I-I-” He blushed as he clung to Wonshik as the whole world was swinging. 

 

Jaehwan followed Wonshik out of the club. He was swaying as he walked to the car, that he had a hard time climbing into. As he tried to get in, he hit his head, which made him cry and complain. Wonshik looked at the younger worriedly. “Are you okay?” He asked but Jaehwan pouted and shook his head which made Wonshik chuckle at the cuteness. “You will be fine soon” the older said before his started the car and started to drive.

 

After a while the car parked in front of Wonshik's apartment building. Jaehwan swayed as he climbed out, almost falling on the ground before Wonshik helped him up to his apartment. Once they were inside he closed the door and looked at Jaehwan with a smirk, now he would be able to fuck this man in peace. “So you know what we will be doing here tonight?” he asked the drunken male.

 

Jaehwan shook his head cutely, being an innocent child made him oblivious to the evilness of this world. “I will fuck you Jaehwan.” Wonshik said with a smirk, licking his lips as he felt the need to bite the pale skin of Jaehwan. The drunken male looked at the older, eyes wide with confusion “Why?” 

 

“Because I need some release and you are perfect for that.” Wonshik bit his lower lip as he could image Jaehwan at his mercy. Jaehwan nodded but still not understanding everything that Wonshik was telling him, but wanted to be with Wonshik and would do anything to be close to him. 

 

Wonshik smirked and pulled Jaehwan to his bedroom he closed the door after them entered. “Strip!” He ordered watching the younger become nervous. “Do I have to?” Jaehwan asked embarrassed. “Yes, so I can see your beautiful body.” Wonshik said as he licking his lips.

 

The drunken man blushed as he started to strip slowly trying to keep his balance. Wonshik watched the younger male with lustful eyes, liking the how hot Jaehawn’s body was, as he stood naked in front of him.

 

Jaehwan’s body started to flush from embarrassment, feeling Wonshik’s gaze heavy on him. Wonshik stepped closer to Jaehwan as he held the other close and started kissing down Jaehwan's beautifully pale neck. 

 

Jaehwan let out a purr, melting in Wonshik’s embrace, as the older sucked at Jaehwan neck, while letting his hands travel down to the bubbly butt. A soft moan escaped Jaehwan’s lips, feeling his knees giving out.

 

Wonshik, who wanted to hear more of those delicious moans, laid Jaehwan on the bed and started sucking and kissing all over his skin. Wonshik was making Jaehwan comfortable slowly, until he got what he wanted easily enough the younger submitted totally to him. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update but this week have been tough. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and please leave comments and tell me what you think of this chapter. <3


	9. chapter 9 part 1

 

 

Hyuk showed Hongbin around the club until they were by the last room, where it was the one that his strippers changed their clothes when they had performance. “This room is only allowed for the employees to enter.” He informed. “Oh I understand.” The young male smiled not wanting to exceed his limits. “This club is really cool I like it. I may come often” 

 

“Trust me I would love that.” Hyuk smirked, liking the younger male and wanted to keep him. The younger continued to smile showing his dimples. “But now I will have to leave.” He said, a sad smile printed on his pink lips. 

 

Hyuk stepped closer, towering the younger male. “Why?” He couldn't help but to ask.

“It’s late and I have to visit my family tomorrow.” Hongbin said looking at the taller male with his innocent doe eyes.

 

Hyuk held his hand out. “Give me your phone.” He ordered. Hongbin blushed as he looked at the taller male, into his sparkling eyes as he pulled his phone out and gave it to the older, after he unlocked it. The taller male saved his number and called himself before he gave the phone back. “Call me if you have time.” He smiled, his eyes turning soft. Hongbin smiled widely, his deep dimples visible. “I will~” He answered as he followed the older out

 

****

 

Hakyeon was losing himself as he danced his heart out, not caring about his master for that moment. He didn’t notice that some males and also dom females where looking hungrily at him, wanting to take him home an devour him, if not in front of everyone on the dance floor. 

 

Taekwoon looked around, glaring at the people and his sub, before he pulled Hakyeon towards him harshly. “Are you asking for another punishment?” He growled in his ear. Hakyeon looked up at the older terrified as he shook his head. “N-no”

 

“Then where's your collar?” Taekwoon asked as he pressed Hakyeon closer to his body. “Collar?” Hakyeon frowned as he touched his neck. “I don’t have any.” He answered, his frown deepened. “Do you know what this means?” Taekwoon asked still glaring at his sub. 

 

Hakyeon shook his head, feeling that he was in danger and needed to run away. “It means you're telling the world you have no master.” Taekwoon explained, hating that he had to always repeat the rules. “What a useless sub”

 

“M-master I- I didn’t know. Please forgive me.” The younger male begged in horror as Taekwoon a murder at that moment. “Look around, and see how people are eyeing what's mine.” Taekwoon ordered. Hakyeon looked around and gulped. “Master I d-don’t feel comfortable.” He whimpered as he felt like a prey, he was getting fucked by just their eyes. Taekwoon smirked. “Then show them that you're mine.” He said as he looked into Hakyeon's almond eyes. “That you're my slave.”

 

“T-teach me.” Hakyeon said looking away embarrassed, not wanting to lower himself, but knew that his master was the type who loved to humiliate him. Taekwoon leaned down biting at Hakyeon's long neck as he held onto his small waist.

 

Hakyeon whimpered and rested his head on his master’s shoulder for support. “Moan my name as loud as you can.” Taekwoon ordered before he bit down harsher than before. “Ah~ master~” He moaned as his grip tightened on Taekwoon’s shirt. “Louder” Taekwoon demanded knowing that there were still people watching.

 

“Master~” he cried as his legs started to trembling from a rush of pleasure and lust that flowed through his vessels. “It hurts~” he whimpered. Taekwoon pulled away with a smirk as he looked at the bruise he left. “You looks good” he nibbled on Hakyeon’s ear. 

 

Hakyeon pulled away to look up at his master. This time his eyes filled with lust as he clung to the older and started to grind on him, to show him that he wanted to be alone with Taekwoon. The older male licked his lips with a smirk as he felt the younger's hard member pressing against his leg. “Come with me.” He smirked as he pulled Hakyeon out of the club towards his car.

 

“Master.” Hakyeon called feeling nervous yet turned on. Taekwoon started the car before he drove fast to a hotel. “What?" He asked. “Where are we going?” He asked nervously. “A nearby hotel.” Taekwoon answered as he stepped on the pedal.

 

Hakyeon nodded knowing if he rejected or questioned his master, things would turn out bad. Soon Taekwoon stopped in front of a hotel and got out waiting for Hakyeon to follow, as he gave the valet his car keys. Hakyeon followed the older but kept a distance between them as he felt as if he was a lower class. 

 

Taekwoon looked back at Hakyeon and glare at him, before he took a hold of his collar and dragged him inside. “B-boss the people are looking.” He complained in embarrassment as he tugged at the older male’s hand to make him let go. Taekwoon pulled him up so he was looking him in the eyes. “Master!” He demanded. 

 

“M-master p-please.” He begged as he stood on his toes, as Taekwoon pulled him closer. Taekwoon ignored that and pulled Hakyeon with him in the elevator. Hakyeon was dragged like a rag around the hotel until they had arrived to their room, where Taekwoon immediately pushed him against the door after he locked it. “You just like to disobey, don't you?” He asked.

 

“N-no” Hakyeon whined, he was the type to act bratty and like to disobey, to make Taekwoon get tired of him, and end this contract. “Lying now?” Taekwoon growled as he pushed Hakyeon down on the bed. “Strip bitch!” He demanded. Hakyeon whimpered. “N-no,” as he started to strip slowly. 

 

Taekwoon growled again. “Faster!” He demanded. They younger quickly took of his clothes and laid down on the bed, understanding that Taekwoon wouldn’t let him go anytime soon. Taekwoon took his belt off and walked towards his sub. “First you didn't wear your collar.” He started as he played with the belt. Hakyeon saw the belt and tried to move away, knowing that his master would inflict pain on him today. “I- I didn’t know.” He tried to defend himself.

 

“It is a rule, what do you mean you didn't know.” Taekwoon said as he stepped closer. “Please forgive me this time. I w-will do whatever you want.” He begged in horror not being able to take his eyes from the belt. 

 

“Hands and knees.” Taekwoon demanded not even considering Hakyeon's pleads. Hakyeon whimpered before he got on his hands and knees. “Please don’t hurt me.” He begged again. “You're asking too much of a brat.” Taekwoon said as he caressed Hakyeon's round and big ass, ‘his favorite ass.’

 

Hakyeon shuddered in horror as Taekwoon groped his ass, pinching, grabbing and caressing. “How dare you talk back to me?” Taekwoon said as he let the belt land on the smooth skin of his beautiful ass. The pain came as a shock making the younger cough and choke on it as he tried to hold his balance. 

 

“How many times do we have to go through the rules bitch?” Taekwoon growled as he whipped Hakyeon's ass again, ignoring his cries. “I’m s-sorry please.” He cried. Taekwoon had no mercy on the younger as he kept landing the belt of the delicate skin until it broke and blood dripped down. 

 

Hakyeon couldn’t take it anymore, as the pain was too much for him to handle. He fell down on the bed sobbing in pain not noticing how his cock had reacted to the pain. “Hands and knees!!” Taekwoon demanded as he landed another whip. “I c-can’t.” Hakyeon said as he tried to get up on his hands and knees, but ended up falling back on the bed. 

 

Taekwoon was sighed in annoyance. “On your back.” He demanded this time as he strip from his cloths. Hakyeon successes to lay down on his back whimpering in pain. Taekwoon hovered over the younger male pinning his hands above his head, and without a warning he thrust deep into the younger i one go. 

 

The pain that shot through Hakyeon made him almost faint. This time not even a sound left his mouth but his body started to tremble. All Taekwoon could see was red, he didn't stop, thrusts merciless into the younger. 

 

Hakyeon was a mess of pain and pleasure he was soon getting to the edge through the pain. He was confused to how his body was reacting this way making him feel as a pervert. When Taekwoon felt the other tighten around him he pulled out with a smirk, ignoring Hakyeon’s needs. “Suck.” He rested his cock on Hakyeon’s plump lips. Hakyeon was getting angry with Taekwoon he was in so much pain, yet the older didn’t let him cum, but instead was demanding him to suck. He closed his eyes not wanting any eye contact with the older as he started to suck his master. 

 

“Open your eyes and suck properly!” Taekwoon demanded as he pulled Hakyeon’s hair in frustration. He opened his eyes and glared at the older as he hallowed his cheeks. Taekwoon couldn't hold back any longer as he pulled Hakyeon back by his hair glaring down at him. “Who do you think you are?” He hissed at him

 

“Ah y-you are h-hurting me.” The sub cried as he tried to make his master to loosen his grip. “You fucking disobey me so much and now glaring!” Taekwoon yelled at the younger not able to control his anger.

 

“R-red.” Hakyeon sobbed as he felt that Taekwoon’s anger was getting to dangerous and out of hands. Taekwoon was seething in anger as he pushed the younger back to bed and pulled away his boner gone from his anger. Hakyeon quickly pulled away crawling to the corner of the of the room ignoring his protesting ass, as he sat down on the cold floor pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, trying to protect himself.

 

Taekwoon breathing heavily, never in his life had anyone disrespected him this much. He put his clothes on again, since he didn't trust himself of what he might do to the younger. “You will get your punishment later." He informed before he walked out of the room slamming the door after him. 

 

Hakyeon didn’t say a word but only continued to sob. He hated when his master was violent. He was in a lot of pain but it seemed that the older was ignoring it. He was tired of constantly feeling only pain but what he was sick of was how his body reacted to the pain. He hated himself more and more every day, feeling disgusted of his skin, wishing that he were never born. 

 

After a few hours Hakyeon got up on his weak legs and walked into the bathroom to set the water on the coldest. He needed his body to calm down and the pain to ease. He let the cold water clean his dirty body as he took his time to think. His thoughts took him far away to what his master would do to him. He was tired and felt that he needed a pause. Was his job even worth all of this, couldn’t he look somewhere else for a new job. He couldn’t continue like this in an unhealthy relationship. 

 

Hakyeon left the hotel early in the morning the next day. His head feeling heavy, while he tried to drag his tiered body to a cab. He had decided to skip work that day for not feeling well at all. He took the cab to his small apartment, more like a top roof room. When he had reached his small room he fell down on his bed feeling, body aching in pain. He thought that this would be good, that he would be able to sleep and rest his mind and body. 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

Jaehwan woke up to his headache, making him whine, he needed to take painkiller he thought as he tried to get up but was pulled back by strong arms. Confused the younger looked around he to notice that there where arms of a real human around him, which made him, start to panic, as he couldn’t remember anything. He turned around and noticed that his crush was lying beside him. His heart started to beat in excitement and happiness. He found this an opportunity to snuggle into the older male, his headache already forgotten. 

 

When Wonshik woke up, he thought that the younger would have left but was surprised to feel small puffs of breathing on his neck. A smirk painted his lips as he looked down seeing a sleeping Jaehwan snuggled to his side. Jaehwan flinched and started to move before he opened his eyes again. He looked up at the older man and smiled shyly, trying to hide his face in embarrassment. 

 

“Morning Jaehwan.” Wonshik’s deep voice and husky voice send shiver down Jaehwan’s spine. “M-morning.” He blushed as he tried to hide his body under the covers. “What are you hiding from me? I've already seen everything.” Wonshik smirked at the memories of the younger moaning and squirming under his touch so sensitive. 

 

Jaehwan blushed even more, but he had an important question that he couldn’t risk to forget to ask. “D-do you k-know why I’m in p-pain?”

 

“Oh you don't remember what we did last night?” Wonshik asked looking at Jaehwan in confusion. “Wh-what did we d-do?” He looked the older innocently. “D-d-did we do s-something b-b-bad?” He asked feeling nervous all of the sudden. 

 

“We fucked.” Wonshik explained with a proud smirk on his small pink lips. “It's nothing bad.” He chuckled as he saw the color in Jaehwan’s face shift. “W-w-we f-fucked.” He stuttered in disbelief. He was shocked that someone like Wonshik would even want to get close to him.

 

“Yes and you were so good.” Wonshik praised the innocent man. “A-are we a c-c-couple n-now?” Jaehwan asked, hoping that the answer would be ‘yes’. Wonshik laughed loudly at the stupid question. “What does this have to do with that?” He asked still laughing.

 

“W-what d-do you mean? I-it’s only couples th-that can do th-those things...” Jaehwan was feeling upset that the older male laughed as if Jaehwan was stupid. He felt as if the older man had just used him. But he didn’t want to believe that, Wonshik was a good man, he was perfect, and he liked him for sure, was what he thought. 

 

“People do those things all the time.” Wonshik informed as he played with Jaehwan's soft and fluffy hair. Jaehwan pulled away frowning and feeling hurt by the older. He needed to understand what he did and what the consequences where. 

 

“Do you want to do this with me many more time? And even have more fun?” Wonshik asked licking his lips, he wanted to possess this innocent man and destroy his innocence. “B-but why? W-will it m-make us a-a couple?” He asked still hoping for the Wonshik to confirm that they were going to become lovers like this. 

 

“Kind of.” Wonshik wanted to get Jaehwan’s confirmation at any cost. Jaehwan nodded as he smiled brightly. “Okay, but d-do you like m-me?” He blushed as he asked his nerve wrecking question. “I like your body.” Wonshik answered hoping that this would be en enough to make Jaehwan accept and stop asking to many questions. 

 

Jaehwan looked down at his body and blushed at the bruise and marks that had formed on his body. “Do you like my personality?” He asked as he looked up at the older male. Wonshik was about to say no but stopped himself, he couldn't destroy everything now. “Yes you are very cute” He lied, but made Jaehwan happy so he thought it would be okay. 

 

“So I have a deal to make with you.” Wonshik said as he played with Jaehwan's fluffy hair. “What d-deal?” the younger asked in excitement. “Now me and you will be together.” Wonshik started to inform making the younger one blush happily. “I will be your master.” He continued. 

 

“M-master? Why?” He asked confused not understanding what this meant. “So we can have more fun.” Wonshik smiled innocently to make Jaehwan accept. “O-okay.” The younger nodded. “You won't ask any questions?” Wonshik asked surprised to how easy it was to get a confirmation form the younger.

 

“You l-like me... and I w-want to trust y-you.” Jaehwan smiled at the older male. “But there will be rules and conditions you must read and later follow.” Wonshik informed. “And a contract that you will need to sign.”

 

“What k-kind of r-rules?” The young boy asked not able to control his stuttering. “Those rulse when you sign the contract you will need to follow and obey. When I say you should do something then you should do it.” Wonshik explained, before walking to his closet taking out a contract. “Read this to understand more about what I'm saying” He ordered.

 

The younger male took his time to read the through the contract, there were a lot of things he didn’t understand and needed more explanation too. “Punishment? H-how b-brutal is it?” He asked worriedly. “Not too brutal and it won't happen unless you're bad.” Wonshik explained.

 

“O-okay.” The younger tried to take in the information and process it. “Why will there be safe words?” He asked as he started to read about the colors or signs. “When we're having sex or have a foreplay and you want to continue you say green. If you feel uncomfortable and will need to stop or pause you say yellow. And if it hurt and you feel that you are in danger you say red and I will have to stop immediately.” Wonshik explained.

 

The younger nodded understandingly but still felt confused to some things. “Wh-why w-would it hurt?” He asked. “Didn't you read through the kinks?” Wonshik frowned as he younger male shook his head. “K-kinks? What is th-that?” He asked he sat to fix his position only to whimper at the pain that shoot through his lower back.

 

Wonshik pointed at the section that had the kinks. “Read these, and tell me what you absolutely don’t want to try.” He said as he felt like the younger was taking too much time to go through the contract. 

 

Jaehwan nodded as he started to read through the lists. “Wh-what are those? D-do y-you like th-this things?” He asked confused. Wonshik nodded proudly. “These will be so pleasurable.” He said as he licked his lips, imaging Jaehwan become a mess like a good puppy he was. 

 

“What is a Chastity belt?” He asked confused. “It’s a belt that prevent you from touching yourself. That will be used for punishments, so you can learn to be a good boy if you were bad.” Wonshik explained watching the excitement and interest on Jaehwan’s face. “What i-is f-fisting?” He asked finding all the words weird as he had never heard them before. 

 

“Let my whole fist inside your hole and reach deep inside and make you feel good.” Wonshik explained patiently. “I-it won’t f-fit.” Jaehwan stuttered in horror, refusing to believe such thing. “Want me to try it on you now?” Wonshik smirked at the younger male.

 

“n-no... I’m hurting now.” He rejected the older male immediately in horror. Wonshik sighed in defeat as he thought he'd get more fun. “Another day then.” He suggested as he was starting to get bored and needed a bath. Jaehwan didn’t answer not knowing how he felt about it being done to him. “Okay anything more that you don't like? Tell me about it.” Wonshik said, as he wanted to get up already. “I d-don’t want t-tattoos or piercings or nail o-on my b-body.” Immediately answered wanting his body to stay as it was now. “But what is watersport?” He asked confused. “Will we play in the water?”

 

“Watersports includes urine.” The older male explained. “I- I don’t like that... I don’t want anything like urine or p-poop t-to do with.” The younger male answered, feeling disgusted by only the thought of that. Wonshik laughed, as he himself wasn’t into those kinds of kinks as well. “Okay anything else you don't like?” He asked as a final.

 

“I- I don’t know.” Jaehwan was not sure since he didn’t understand what half of it meant. “B-But I can say r-red if I d-don’t like s-something, right?” He smiled hoping to satisfy the older male. “Not if you don't like it! Only if it hurts or you feel in danger.” Wonshik warned. “And in punishment you can't say any color unless it really hurt you say red, otherwise you are not allowed to disobey during punishments.”

 

“O-okay.” Jaehwan nodded understandingly. Wonshik smiled and praised the younger male. “Good boy.” He said as he went to his closet to take some clothes out. Jaehwan watched the older male looking for new cloths to use the take a bath or a shower. He saw this as a chance for him to get up and use the bathroom. But he was not expecting the sudden pain that struck him as he stood up making him whimper and lean on the wall.

 

Wonshik looked at him with a smirk. “This is only from regular sex?” He snickered. Jaehwan looked up pouting at the older male. “It really hurts... what did you do to me?” He asked as he bit his lower lip. 

 

“I only put my dick in there” Wonshik smirked, as he loved the way the younger male blushed and stuttered when he embarrassed himself. “S-stop!” Jaehwan was getting flustered. Wonshik couldn't help but to laugh. “Now if you accept sign this paper and then go and take a warm shower you need it!” He smiled. Jaehwan nodded as signed the papers before he limped his way to the shower.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

 

It had been four days since Hakyeon had called sick. The secretary told the boss about the sick calls, but Taekwoon only nodded and scoff. He had a feeling that the younger man was lying and was trying to avoid him. Like that Taekwoon decided to spend his nights like he used to. Finding someone new every night to satisfy his needs. Hakyeon was almost forgotten for him. But when his secretary reminded him about his sub absence he got disappointed in Hakyeon. “Call him and tell him if he doesn't come to work today, he should consider himself fired!” Taekwoon informed, thinking that Hakyeon was acting childish.

 

“Yes” Hakyeon answered even though he was tired and sick. “Hello! Am I talking to Cha Hakyeon?” The secretary asked. “Yes.” The feverish Hakyeon answered as he tried to sit up. “This is the J&K Company.” The lady started. “Mr. Jung informs you that you need to come to work, and if you don’t, he says that you should consider yourself fired.” She informed. 

 

Hakyeon sighed knowing that he had to get to work. He felt heavy at the thought of how much he had to finish. “I will try to get there as soon as possible.” He answered before hanging up. The feverish man got up slowly. He took a quick shower before he changed his clothes and put on little makeup. 

 

When Taekwoon got informed by his secretary that Hakyeon was on his way, he couldn’t but to smirk. He immediately pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Taeyeon, a friend that he uses to fuck when he gets bored. “Come to my office in two hours, I need you.” He sent the message with an evil smirk, wanting to make Hakyeon to suffer. 

 

Hakyeon tried to keep a happy energy as he walked inside his department. He greeted his colleagues before he went to his desk noticing the mountains of papers. He decided to quickly avoid his two friends for now as he needed to quickly be done and possible be able to go home. 

 

Two hours later Taekwoon was in his office looking threw a few contracts when he heard a knock. “Come in.” He called when the beautiful petite female walked inside his office. “Hey baby” she smiled at the handsome male. Taekwoon smiled back. “Hey! Come in.” He invited. 

 

“So have you missed me?” She asked as she walked to him and sat on the desk showing her beautiful fair legs. “I did. Now come here.” Taekwoon said as he patted his lap licking his lips as he looked at her beautiful legs in the short, tight black leather skirt.

 

“I did do that and more if you pay me good.” She smirked looking at his she tried to tease Taekwoon. “You know I will pay you as much as you want baby.” Taekwoon smirked as Taeyeon moved to his lap.

 

***

Hakyeon sighed feeling the need to go back to his bed, but the mountains of papers and documents seemed the same. He wanted to talk to his master and explain that he would need a few more day off, but knew that the older wouldn’t care about is health. 

 

When the hour was getting late, it was time for Taekwoon to go back to his apartment with the beautiful lady. He held Taeyeon's hand as he walked out with her making sure that Hakyeon saw them. 

 

At the moment Hakyeon looked up noticing his master with a beautiful woman. He felt upset when he saw how close they were, and how his master seemed to take care of the lady. He felt bitter when he realized that Taekwoon ignored him because he had found someone else. 

 

Taekwoon wrapped his arm around Taeyeon's small waist as he pulled her closer as they walked out towards his car. He felt satisfied to see the look of sadness and jealousy on Hakyeon small face. 

 

Hakyeon looked down at his papers his energy all gone, and sadness on top. “Hakyeon-ah? How do you feel?” Jaehwan asked as he had noticed how tired and sick the other was. “I’m fine.” Hakyeon lied as he tried to smile. “Why were you absent for the last few days? Did something happen?” Jaehwan asked. 

 

“I got really sick.” Hakyeon answered as he looked at his friend in hope that he would believe him. “I hope you get better soon.” Jaehwan smiled brightly. “Thanks.” Hakyeon tried to smile as well but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Are you guys going home soon?” He asked as he saw Jaehwan starting to pack his bag. 

 

“Yes I'm almost done for the day.” Jaehwan said eyeing the papers in front of Hakyeon, feeling sorry for his friend. Hakyeon nodded as he went back to his papers, after bidding both Jaehwan and Hongbin goodbye. Soon everyone had left the company, leaving the departments empty. When Hakyeon looked at the clock again he realized that it was almost midnight. He had worked a lot but still some documents left. He rested his head on his folded arms, needing a short nap. He was feeling hot, his fever wasn’t going down making him feel exhausted. He felt hungry but he couldn’t bring himself to go out late at night to get food, knowing that his legs wouldn’t be able to carry him and that probably most restaurants were closed. 

 

***

 

Next day Taekwoon woke to having a woman lying in his arms. He sighed and got up, walking to the bathroom. When he was done dressing up he left a sum of money on the nightstand before he went to work. Once he arrived and walked around in the company to check on his departments he frowned when he saw that someone was already there. He walked towards the figure noticing that it was his sub. He frowned when he realized that Hakyeon had probably stayed there through the night. He decided to wake the younger up knowing that he would be in pain soon. He shook him carefully at first, before he called his name. 

 

“F-five minutes.” The younger mumbled, refusing to wake up. “Hakyeon!” Taekwoon decided to be louder this time as he shook him again, he inspected the younger male he noticed that the younger was breathing irregularly and had flushed cheeks. He frowned before he decided to touch Hakyeon’s forehead to measure his temperature. When his cold hand rested on Hakyeon’s warm forehead, the younger male sighed and smiled as he leaned into the coldness.

 

Taekwoon’s frown deepened as he shook his sub again. “Hakyeon wake up!” He called worriedly. Hakyeon whimpered when he woke up, trying to sit straight on his chair but whined in pain. He looked up trying to remember where he was only to see his boss standing in front of him looking annoyed. “Boss?” He frowned at the handsome male, looking perfect.

 

Taekwoon blinked a few times before he looked at his sub in confusion. “You have a fever. Go home.” He demanded. Hakyeon shook his head stubbornly. “I’m fine.” He said as he turned to the documents that he still hadn’t finished. 

 

“Go home Hakyeon!” Taekwoon was starting to get annoyed. “You said you would fire me if I didn’t come to work.” Hakyeon shoot back as he looked at the older with a challenging gaze. Taekwoon sighed heavily. “And now I'm telling you to go home.” 

 

“Why do you even care about me? It’s not like I mean anything to you so I might as well finish this!” Hakyeon was trying to to pour out all of his emotions. Taekwoon realized that Hakyeon wouldn’t listen to him any time soon. He glared at the younger before he turned around and walked towards his office.

 

Hakyeon sighed as he rested his back on the chair-back. “I knew it would end like this. I’m just a toy not even a human being, but a cheap toy.” He felt empty with those thoughts circulating in his head. He wanted to leave and never come back, to run away and try to live a better life. 

 

Taekwoon was getting angrier with the younger. He thought that a week of ignorance would make him become a better sub. He was disappointed since the younger was becoming worse. 

 

Soon the department was filled with employees and Hakyeon was happy to see his friends again. “Guys should we eat something I’m hungry?” Hongbin asked, as it was already lunchtime. “Ah- yes I haven’t eaten in a while.” Hakyeon smiled, now finally he would be able to get ups and eat something. “Let's get sandwiches” Jaehwan suggested making Hakyeon nod as he stood up quickly, but immediately everything went black and the next second Hakyeon was on the floor.

 

Jaehwan and Hongbin panicked when they saw their friend faint in front of them. “Hakyeon! Hakyeon-ah.” Jaehwan called in panic trying to clap Hakyeon’s chubby cheeks.

 

At the moment Wonshik was passing by and heard his sub’s panicked voice. He quickly walked to the office he knew the younger were in and looked inside, seeing that Taekwoon’s sub was laying on the floor. “What’s happening?” He asked in confusion. 

 

“H-he p-p-passed out.” Jaehwan stuttered at the sight of his master. Wonshik sighed and caressed Jaehwan’s back to assure him that everything would be fine. “Hongbin go call the boss now!” He ordered Hongbin knowing that he would be better at explaining than Jaehwan. Hongbin nodded before he rushed to Taekwoon's office knocking on the door.

 

“Come in!” Taekwoon called as he looked up from his laptop. “Boss, Hakyeon fainted!” The younger informed as he was getting stressed. Taekwoon frowned before he groaned at how stubborn the other was. “Call the ambulance!” He demanded immediately as got up to check on the younger. Hongbin nodded quickly and pulled his phone to call the ambulance. 

 

Taekwoon saw how pale Hakyeon was and saw how exhausted he seemed to be. But he didn’t understand why he was acting so stubborn. Taekwoon felt relieved when he saw the ambulance and the staff. He decided to get into the ambulance with Hakyeon. He told Wonshik to take care of work, and to later send someone with his car to leave it a the parking lot of the hospital. 

 

“I-I’m w-w-worried.” Jaehwan confessed as he grabbed Hongbin’s black suit. “It’s okay now don’t worry. He will be fine. The boss is with him and they are taking him to the hospital.” Hongbin said trying to calm down his friend. Jaehwan nodded and rested his head on his friends shoulder. 

 

Wonshik looked at both males not liking how Jaehwan was acting with his friend. “Now everyone go back to work.” He ordered before he walked away into his own office. They both nodded and went back to their work immediately but Hongbin decided to buy something for him and his friend to eat. 

 

At the hospital Taekwoon was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for a doctor or nurse to come out and inform him about his sub. But he didn’t wait much as the doctor came soon out. “Are you Mr. Cha’s family?” He asked the taller male. 

 

“I'm his boss.” Taekwoon answered not knowing how to answer that. “How is he doing?” He asked still worried. “He is fine. He fainted because of his high fever and he hasn’t had food in his system for a while. That’s the reason why he fainted. He is now getting IV and when he wakes up you can take him home. But he will need to be taken care of.” The old doctor informed. 

 

Taekwoon nodded his head in understanding. “Can I see him now?” He asked. “Of course you can.” The doctor smiled. “But I will need to check on him when he wakes up again.” Taekwoon smiled and thanked the doctor before he walked to the room his sub was sleeping in. He looked at the sleeping man, who was connected to the IV. 

 

Taekwoon sat down at the chair beside the table watching his sub peacefully sleeping. “Why can't you be this calm when you're awake? You are so beautiful like this.” He asked no one in particular. 

 

After a few hours Hakyeon started to wake up. He looked around him feeling confused as he saw himself in a new environment. Where he was and what he was doing were the only things circulating in his head. 

 

Taekwoon who was looking out of the window at the hospital garden, looked away when he heard the other moving. “Oh you're finally awake.” He said, having a hard time showing how reviled he was. 

 

Hakyeon looked confused at his master. “Where am I?” He asked, wanting answers immediately. “In a hospital. You fainted at work.” Taekwoon explained calmly, making Hakyeon nod. “Can I leave? I’m fine now.” He asked looking at the IV, feeling uncomfortable. 

 

Taekwoon nodded his head. “But you need to be checked out by the doctor. Then I will take you back to my house, since you will need a few days off.” He explained before he walked out to talk to a nurse. 

 

Hakyeon didn’t answer not wanting to make a scene in the hospital. Soon a nurse and an old doctor came into the room. The doctor finally let the younger leave the hospital. The nurse helped Hakyeon get up and made him ready to leave. 

 

Hakyeon was thinking of the expanse of the hospital he sighed, as he didn’t have much money to use, since he lost a few days and he hadn't got his salary yet. When the younger male was ready, Taekwoon rested his hand on the small of Hakyeon’s back to support him. “Let's go.” 

 

“I just have to pay first!” Hakyeon informed as he tried to walk to the reception but was stopped by his master. “I've already taken care of it.” Taekwoon said, as he had taken care of the fees when, Hakyeon was getting helped by the nurse.

 

Hakyeon looked at the older in confusion, not understanding why he would do that. But he decided to nod for now and talk to him later. Taekwoon wrapped his arm around Hakyeon's waist as he led him to his car.

 

When they were by the passenger door, Hakyeon yanked off Taekwoon’s hand from his waist. Taekwoon was annoyed by that act. “Ungrateful.” He mumbled as he walked to the other side and climbed in, as he started the car. 

 

Through the ride to Taekwoon’s apartment Hakyeon kept quiet, while his thoughts were loud. Taekwoon looked at the younger every now and then, wanting to see if he was fine. Soon he parked in front of the penthouse, he got out before he started to walk to the building. Hakyeon followed Taekwoon inside his apartment but soon realized that they weren’t alone, as a beautiful young woman was standing in her underwear in front of them. He frowned as he realized that she was the woman that his master left with the day before. 

 

Taekwoon had forgotten about his friend but smiled at her. “Taeyeon-ah I'm sorry but I’m busy today.” He apologized as he walked towards her. The woman pouted, sad that she wouldn’t get more money this night. “Why? I waited for you the whole day.” She asked before she eyed the Hakyeon in annoyance. “I have a guest over, it's disrespectful to have anything like that.” Taekwoon said as he caressed her soft cheek. “I will call you soon again for a new appointment.”

 

“Okay then.” She smiled and kissed him, before she walked into the room to put her clothes on. Hakyeon couldn’t take his eyes from the scene feeling like he was an intruder between a happy couple. “I think I will leave instead. It seems like I’m intruding something.” Hakyeon said as he turned around, feeling hurt by to know that his master had quickly found someone else. 

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes in annoyance of Hakyeon's childish act. “Stay here. She is the one that will leave.” He demanded. When Hakyeon turned around to answer his master, he saw Taeyeon leaving Taekwoon’s room and walking towards the front door, ready to leave.

 

Taekwoon's eyes trained on her round ass before he shook his head and looked back at Hakyeon. “Now go to the bedroom and rest there. I will let one of the maids come to you with food.” Taekwoon decided to let Hakyeon sleep in the guest room. Hakyeon scoffed at that, finding this all disgusting. “Why am I even here? To tell me that you don’t need my body after you had used me? Or that I don’t matter to you because I’m just another toy?” Hakyeon asked looking at the older in anger. 

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes at the mean tone. “Stop arguing. You're sick, get some rest and we will talk later.” Taekwoon decided to avoid any unnecessary argument. “You are so rude! I never thought that you were like this. But I’m that cheap to you? Just a toy, you don’t even care about me being in pain only to satisfy your needs. You should have left me at my own apartment!” Hakyeon continued, wanting to vent all of his anger out now. 

 

“You can't blame me like this! We agreed on terms and only these terms. I can't give you more or less.” Taekwoon retorted “I try to care for you, at least because you are my sub. But all you do is to push me away! The day I left you in the hotel room, was all because of you!” Taekwoon tried to stay calm, yet his anger was great. 

 

“Oh yes all because of me.” Hakyeon scoffed in disbelief. “Then why did you choose me? I’m not the type of person who, can easily accept to get raped because of work. If that’s why you accept me at the company, then I guess I should resign!” The sick male answered before he was able to think, getting upset at how stupid he was to even accept 

 

“I put all the conditions right in front of you.” Taekwoon started. “And you call it rape? If you want to resign it's up to you I'm not holding you back.” Taekwoon decided to not waste any more energy on this stupid man. 

 

“If you really wanted me then why did you call me a guest in front of a whore? You don’t even see me as your sub. Or was it that she is more important to you than I am to you?” He asked feeling upset about how easily the older was letting go of him. But he himself didn’t want that to happen, because he was stupid enough to develop feelings for him. ‘He is letting go this easily. I knew he would do that. I’m so stupid to even think that he would want me and respect me as a human being. But maybe if I leave he will realize how important I am to him, if I’m even important.’ Hakyeon turned around with a heavy heart. ‘Stop me.’ He begged in his heart as he started to walk to the door slowly. “So I was just a cheap toy to you.” He said feeling his heart break to pieces when those words left his own lips. 

 

“Can't you see that you are the one who is letting go? You obviously don't want to be with me. I've been trying to make up to you and make you accept what we have. But you always wanted to go.” Taekwoon was angry. He wanted Hakyeon to come back immediately on his own. 

 

“Yes by giving me punishment” Hakyeon hated that he had to show him how wrong he was. “When I told you that I was in pain, you just left me there like a used toy.” Hakyeon was on the verge of crying but he never wanted the older to see him weak, so he continued to walk toward the door. 

 

“There are rules you had to follow. I had to discipline you.” Taekwoon said watching Hakyeon leave, but his ego refused to stop him, since Hakyeon was the one at fault. Hakyeon closed the door behind him, ignoring his tired body. He rushed to the elevator in need to leave quickly before he broke down.

 

Taekwoon cursed himself for making the woman leave for someone like Hakyeon. Now he would need to call her again to calm his nerves.

 

The next day, early in the morning Hakyeon had woken up and changed his clothes ready with a resigning letter in his hand. Before anyone had arrived to the company, he had already put his letter on Taekwoon’s desk. He then had rushed to his own desk with a cardboard box in his hands to puts his things in it.

 

Taekwoon like usually arrived to early in the morning. He was surprised again to see Hakyeon in his office, but this time not working instead packing his personal items. “You are this place as well?" Taekwoon decided to as after he had watched Hakyeon pack for a few minutes. 

 

Hakyeon was surprised to hear Taekwoon’s soft voice but didn’t dare to turn around, knowing that he looked like a mess, with his swollen and red eyes. He nodded as he continued to pack. 

 

Taekwoon nodded his head and decided to leave, walking towards his office. When he saw the letter on his desk he couldn’t but to sigh in defeat. He signed the letter before he walked out to meet Hakyeon outside his office. Without any words he gave the signed letter to the younger before he walked back into his office closing the door behind him. 

 

With that Hakyeon left the building feeling free yet still heavy. The look of defeat and annoyance, on Taekwoon’s face pasted in his head. “Now what have I done to myself? I made it all worse.” He whimpered as he started to walk away from the company. 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

 

When Wonshik needed Jaehwan for a release he called him for another session.

 

Jaehwan had been sad lately after got the news of his friend resigning. But he tried to stay positive as he had Hakyeon’s phone number and would be able to call him later. But for now he had to answered his master’s call. “Hello! it’s Jaehwan.” He answered happily

 

“Where are you?” Wonshik asked immediately, not wanting to waste any time. “My sh-shift just ended and I’m on my way home.” He answered his master politely. “Meet me at the parking lot. I'm waiting for you in my.” The older ordered, before hung up.

 

“Y-yes s-sir.” Jaehwan answered before he hung up and walked to the parking, where his master was waiting in his car. Jaehwan climbed in the car as he smiled shyly at his master. “Hey!”

 

“Hey~” Wonshik answered before he started the car and drove out from the parking lot.

 

Wonshik’s penthouse wasn’t that far away from the company and soon they arrived. When wonshik parked the car in the garage, Jaehwan climbed out of the car to follow his master. They walked inside after leaving elevator. “Come in.” Wonshik told the younger, who was still standing outside.

 

Jaehwan nodded and followed the taller male. “M-m-master wh-what do you have in mind t-today?” He asked as he looked up at his crush. “It’s a surprise.” The older male smirked.  “Now follow me and lay down on the bed. There you will find a lube. Prepare yourself for me.” He ordered.

 

Since Wonshik  had taught the younger how prepare himself, Jaehwan nodded knowing what he had to do to satisfy his master. He walked inside the red and purple playroom with his master and stripped from his cloths. He then sat down on the bed, leaning his back on the pillow and spread his legs apart. He coated his fingers with the lube and lowered his hand to teasing his perineum at first, slipping a finger between his cheeks soon after, and circling his hole. He moans when he slowly presses his finger his middle fingers against his asshole one at the time to stretch his walls for the older.

 

Wonshik smirked to the sound of Jaehwan’s beautiful moans. He walked to his closer opening it and revealing the rows of toys, smirking when he heard Jaehwan gasp in the background. He pulled out ropes and a big dildo along with a gag before he walked back to the younger male.

 

Jaehwan was slowly becoming a moaning mess hitting his own prostate, with his long fingers. Wonshik smirked at the sight, his baby boy was a good boy. “Pull out!” He demanded as he approached the younger.

 

The sub whimpered when he pulled his fingers out, leaving his hole gaping and twitching for his master. Wonshik walked with the red rope in his hands. “Hands up.” He demanded as he watched his Jaehwan submissively rise his hands above his head as he looked at his master with lust filled eyes.

 

Wonshik liked how obedient the younger was, he carefully tied Jaehwan's hands to the bed. The younger let out a whimper at how tight the rope was around his wrists, making his cock start to leak.

 

The older male licked his lips as he looked at his delicious sub. “You look so delicious like this.” He licked his lips when Jaehwan moaned. “N-need y-you.” He moaned. Wonshik shook his head. “You have to beg for it baby boy.” He smirked.

 

“P-please m-master.” Jaehwan begged obiently, making his master smirk as he took the baby blue big dildo out pressing the tip against Jaehwan's hole. “N-no I want y-you.” The younger whined. “You don't always get what you want baby boy.” Wonshik said as he pushed the whole dildo inside his twitching hole. Though the dildo was a little thicker than he was used to, his hole stretched with a pleasurable burn. He rolled his head back, concentrating on the sensations as Wonshik continued to feed the dildo into his ass. Jaehwan looked at his master begging him to pull the thing out even though he like it, but he knew that his master was better.

 

Wonshik ignored the younger as he took out a remote control and sat back to look at the mess in front of him before he set the pace at its highest. The younger arched his back when his prostate be abused brutally by the dildo making him moaning and whimpering mess.

 

Wonshik sat back with a smirk watching the younger writhing in pleasure, while pulling at the ropes.  “Don't cum, unless I tell you to do so.” The older male warned, as he noticed that Jaehwan was starting to lose control. The young sub whined and squirmed trying not to cum and thought that pushing the dildo out to be able to hold back, but he didn’t realize that tightening his walls would drive him to the edge even more.

 

Wonshik had a little bit of mercy in him as he decided to stop the vibrator. He moved to sit between Jaehwan's milky long legs. “Now baby boy what do you want?” He asked keeping the dildo inside, watching him tremble so pretty.

 

“M-master... y-you” His walls twitch crazily around the dildo. “I-inside m-me~” He moaned as he tried to push his body close to Wonshik’s perfect dick. “That's a no no Jaehwannie.”  Wonshik said as he held Jaehwan's body down to tease the other even more.

 

The younger whined at the rejection. “P-please.” He whimpered as his growing harder and slicker, droplets of come spilling from the head and pooling on his stomach as he fought to hold back his orgasm.

 

Wonshik smirked as he slowly pulled the dildo out, but not without moving it a little inside the younger to drive him insane. Jaehwan’s back arched at the movement inside him. “Hurts.” He cried as he wanted to cum badly.

 

The older male reached for the gagball. “Open your mouth baby boy.” He ordered before he  wrapped it around Jaehwan's mouth. “You're not allowed to talk for now.” He informed, not noticing how scared Jaehwan seemed to be. He was scared, that his master would hurt him and he wouldn’t be able to stop him.  

 

Wonshik reached to get a condom and put it on, before he sat between Jaehwan's milky legs. He licked his lips as he He lined himself up in front Jaehwan and pushed the tip of his dick inside his hole, moaning at the sensation.

 

Jaehwan closed his eyes wanting to take in the pleasure of his master expanding his walls making him moan loudly. Wonshik reached to pinch Jaehwan's hard pink nipples as he pushed his whole length inside the younger, making him cry in pleasure.

 

The dom smirked knowing how sensitive his sub was as he rolled the buds between his fingers at the same time he started to move slowly. The thrust were shallow at first but then started to get faster and faster until Jaehwan feared that the clapping sound of skin on skin would wake the neighbours.  


Wonshik picked the pace and Jaehwan felt like supernovas were exploding underneath his skin. The feeling of Wonshik playing with his nipples made him moan louder as the pleasurable sensations clashed together and he arched his back. The younger male couldn’t take it anymore, he needed his realise. He looked at the older asking him for permission as soon he wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore.

 

The older male started to thrust faster into his sub, as he also could feel his orgasm approaching. “Cum for master baby.” He demanded. With that Jaehwan came hard crying loudly as his prostate was continued to get abused, his field of vision completely whitened out. Wave after wave of immense pleasure washed over him, leaving him bereft of any control over his body. Wonshik couldn't hold back anymore either, from tightness around him. With a few more thrusts he threw his head back and let out a guttural moan as his whole body stilled and he came into the condom.

 

When the younger came down his high he looked at his master having a hard time breathing. Wonshik pulled out with a groan before he got rid of the dirty condom. He then got back on the bed to untie the younger with a smile.

 

“C-can I g-get a k-kiss?” The younger male stuttered nervously. Wonshik smiled softly and nodded. “Since you were a good boy for master.” He said before he leaned down to press  his lips against the younger's swollen onse.

 

Jaehwan felt satisfied and happy when he made his master satisfied. He kissed the older back happily as Wonshik deepened the kiss liking how Jaehwan's lips felt against his. The younger started to make needy noises as he was eager to get more affection. But that was enough for Wonshik as he pulled away. “You should get cleaned now.” He said as he walked away not wanting to lead the younger in thinking, that he liked him in a romantic way. Jaehwan smiled foolishly as he tried to get up before the pain would become worse. He walked into the bathroom to get cleaned for his master.

 

When Jaehwan was done he wrapped himself in a big white towel. The younger smiled feeling warm but he had started to already miss the older male. Like that he decided to started his mission, searching after his handsome master.

 

The older male first decided to take a quick shower in his room before he walked to his study to finish some work, as he thought that Jaehwan would leave after the session. But ws shocked to his a knock on the door, and the door opening to reveal a cute male wrapped in a fluffy towlen. “M-master.” Jaehwan called softly.  

 

“Yes? Is there something?” He asked confused. “Mm~ d-do you want to do some m-more?” The younger asked shyly, making Wonshik’s frown deepened. “I have work to do now. You can leave.” He said, his tone turning cold.

 

The younger pouted yet didn’t want to give up yet. “I thought w-we could do a q-quick one...” He bit his lower lip. “But I have work and I can't get distracted.” Wonshik said expecting the younger to leave. Jaehwan lowered his head in embarrassment as he closed the door and walked away. Wonshik felt bad but he knew better than give the other what he wanted.

  


***

 

Jaehwan was feeling blessed as would meet his master after work today. He couldn’t wait to finish his work and rush into Wonshik’s embrace. But Hongbin couldn’t focus on his job as he kept looking at the happy male in front of him. “Hyung?” The younger called in annoyance.

 

“Yes Beanie!” Jaehwan smiled brightly as he looked up at his friend. “Hyung what’s your relationship with Wonshik Hyung?” He asked catching the older of guard, watching as his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. “W-why?” He asked.

 

“It’s just that I always see you happy and after that night in the club you seem to get closer to him. And now you are blushing and it’s telling me that there is something.” He answered looking at the older as he was getting flustered. Jaehwan smiled shyly as he looked down while playing with his fingers. “W-we...h-he i-i-is my m-master.” He stuttered badly.

 

“What do you mean by master?” Hongbin asked confused. Jaehwan blinked before he bit his lower lip, a blush still covering his chubby cheeks. “There is a c-contract I s-signed…” He explained. “L-like b-bdsm?” Hongbin asked shocked, not expecting his naive friend to be this kinky.

 

The older male nodded his head, since when he had read about his relationship with his master and it was listed as bdsm. “Is it fun? Dose it hurt?” The younger asked as he was getting interested. But Jaehwan only becoming more shy. “I-it is f-fun, and it hurt a-at first b-but it gets b-better.” He said shyly still looking down. Hongbin looked at Jaehwan almost wanting to cringe at the cuteness. ‘I would like to try that, I will tell Hyuk Hyung about it!’ He made a mental note.

 

After that conversation both males went back to working and at the end of the day both took their separate ways to their lover’s. Hongbin immediately called Hyuk who was on his way to his club. The older male picked up his phone to answer Hongbin. “Hello~” He answered with a smile printed on his plump lips.

 

“Hyung! How about we hang out today?” The younger immediately asked, feeling excited. “Of course!” Hyuk said almost immediately, happy that the younger liked to meet him. “Do you want to come to the club?” He asked.

 

“Yes I just need to go home and change first.” He answered with a bright smile on his lips. “Okay I will be waiting for you.” Hyuk answered excited to meet the young handsome male. after he hung up, he called the security guards to tell them, “When Hongbin arrives, come with him to my office.”

 

Around 10 pm the young handsome male arrived. He was lead by the security guard to Hyuk’s office making him feel proud to be able to visit a popular high class club this easy.

 

Hyuk was talking to one of the girl strippers about her work for the day when Hongbin was allowed in. When he saw the girl standing in lingerie he felt a rush of jealousy. At the sight of Hongbin, Hyuk dismissed the girl. He looked at the younger with a smile on his plump pink lips. “Hello~”

 

“Who was that?” Hongbin asked as walked in, ignoring the cute tone. “My stripper for the club.” Hyuk answered confused at the stern tone. “Oh!” Hongbin felt embarrassed for not being able to control his jealousy well. But he decided to walked to the older, leaning down to peck those lovely lips.

 

Hyuk smiled as he looked at Hongbin. “So is there any special occasion that I have the beautiful Hongbin in my office?” He asked. “I want to suggest something... but it’s a bit embarrassed.” He said looking down at his hands.

 

The older male sat back in his chair and looked at Hongbin still smiling. “Don't be embarrassed.” He said, as he was eager to hear what was making the sassy Hongbin this embarrassed.

 

“You see...” He started before he sat down on the leather chair. “There is something called contract...” He was feeling nervous. Hyuk being the owner of such club, the first thing coming to his mind was Master-slave contract. “What contract?” He asked to make sure he had understood right.

 

“Mm~ I think it’s called Dom and a... Sub contract?” Hongbin was not sure of the name of the contract. Hyuk nodded his head not liking what he was hearing. “What about it?” He asked tilting his head.

 

“Agh~ this is embarrassing.” Hongbin whined. “I want that relationship with you.” He explained quickly. Hyuk raised both his eyebrows in shock, never expecting Hongbin to want such relationship. “why?” He asked as he wanted to keep their relationship pure.

 

“It seems interesting.” He answered. “And we are close enough to have that relationship eight?” He asked started to feel worried that Hyuk would reject. The older male shook his head “I don't think it's a good idea.” He answered.

 

“Why?” Hongbin asked, disappointed. “Do you even know anything about the contract?” Hyuk asked in hope to change Hongbins mind. “I know it can hurt and things like that but it will be fun right?” He asked not so sure after noticing that Hyuk seemed to dislike it.

 

Hyuk’s frown only deepened. His feeling for Hongbin where real, he liked the younger a lot and didn’t want to destroy anything between them because of a stupid contract. “Where did you even get the idea from?” He asked curiously.

 

“Jaehwan and Wonshik Hyung do that and it’s working perfect for them... and your club is a-about that mostly.” He answered, flustered by the question. “So you just want it for the fun?” Hyuk asked not liking that the younger wasn’t educated properly.  

 

“W-what do you mean?” Hongbin asked confused. “I mean there are more to it than just ‘fun’” Hyuk tried to explain. “I know there is pain!” Hongbin answered not liking the way Hyuk treated him. “I will give you the contract, read it carefully before you sign it.” Hyuk didn’t want  to make the younger male sad. He decided that if Hongbin would want to sign it he would start to give up on their romans.

 

The younger nodded happily, feeling the need to try different things before he would be able to decide if wanted Hyuk’s love. For now he only felt attracted to the older male. “Want to come out and watch the show?” Hyuk asked as he looked at his expensive watch.

 

“What show?” The younger asked interested. “The strippers will perform now.” He expalined as he got up. The younger nodded as he stood up as well following Hyuk. The older male took Hongbin's small hand into his before they walked to his special booth

 

Hongbin was fascinated by the show not understanding how they could be this flexible and strong doing those complicated movements. Hyuk on the other hand was staring at the dancers but his mind was imagining Hongbin.

 

“Wow they are so good!” The younger exclaimed his doe eyes getting wider than they already were. Hyuk looked over at Hongbin with a smile on his lips, finding the younger man extremely beautiful.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 12

 

The same week Taekwoon decided to put a spy on Hakyeon since he couldn’t stop thinking about the younger and his health. He was starting to feel of empty, he was afraid that he had gotten attached to the younger male after ther short time together. Taekwoon sighed and sat back. ‘What have you done to me Cha Hakyeon?’ 

 

***

 

It had been three months since the incident with Taekwoon. Since that day Hakyeon had been looking for a job in a nice company, but he didn’t had luck on his side and no one accepted him. He had a hard time feeding himself and paying for the rent of his small room. “Is this how it will go?” He asked himself disappointed, sad and depressed. He had found a part time job at a store nearby but the owner himself had a low income.

 

Hakyeon jumped when he heard a loud knock on his door making stand up quickly, he felt lightheaded as he tried to get up making wait for a bit before he was able to open the door. 

 

The landlord wasn't pleased and Hakyeon could clearly see that. “When are you going to pay?” He asked being angry. “I’m sorry I-I will pay in the e-end of this month p-please just give me more time.” Hakyeon begged having a bad feeling. 

 

“You said the exact same thing the past two months. If I don't get my money by tomorrow prepare to leave!” The landlord said in finality. “Please I need more time please!” The younger male begged knowing that he couldn’t get the money any time soon. 

 

“There are other people who want the room, get your things ready now!” The landlord demanded as he walked inside looking for the keys. “Wh-what? No Please! I will pay you soon. Please!” Hakyeon got down on his knees in desperate, afraid to lose his little home. But the landlord ignored the begging male and pulled away. 

 

Hakyeon felt like the whole world was disappearing as the landlord walked inside the room and started to put look through Hakyeon’s things. He stood up knowing that he couldn’t run away as he walked into the room. He grabbed the important things. ‘It really isn’t a nightmare. Now I have to sleep on the streets. What have I done to myself? I’m stupid!’ He thought as he pulled his weak body to pack a bag. ‘This semester will be hard and cold.’ The young male left his small apartment with heavy steps, feeling like his heart was broken even more. His chest hurt and his breathing was getting irregular

 

 ***

 

Taekwoon was in his office when he got a call from his men. “What is it?” He answers immediately, when he realized that it was his spy. “Sir the male you told me to follow months ago. He is now getting kicked out of his apartment. I thought that you needed to know about that.” The spy answered through the phone. 

 

“Follow him and see where he will stay.” Taekwoon demanded as he had a plan now on what to do. He had to get the younger back and this would make it easier. He rushed to his car when he got the information from the spy to where Hakyeon was. Taekwoon felt angry when the spy told him that Hakyeon’s condition seemed bad. “He is so fucking stubborn” Taekwoon groaned as he drove to the location.

 

Hakyeon sat on a bench in a park, feeling tired and dizziness. He rested his head on the table that was attached to the bench, to take a small nap. 

 

When Taekwoon arrived at the location he got out of the car and started to look for the young male. His spy rushed to him and showed him the exact location of Hakyeon. Once he spotted the sleeping male he ran towards him. He felt his heart break at the sight feeling worry and sorry for him. The older male shook the younger first to make sure that he was only sleeping and hadn’t lost consciousness.

 

Hakyeon was startled awake. He sat up looking around only to panic at first, when everything was turning black. Taekwoon frowned when his saw Hakyeon losing consciousness and wrapped his arms around his small frame and carried him. He got concerned when he realized how light he was, but he pushed that thought away as he ran with him in his arms to his car. He put the younger in the back seat before he he quickly drove to the hospital. The spy was informed to move Hakyeon’s bag to his house. 

 

***

 

When Hakyeon woke up he was attached to the IV. He looked around confused, not remembering how he got there or when. He didn’t like that he was in a hospital since he wouldn’t be able to pay the bill. That thought made him get up ignoring the dizziness as he needed to leave a fast as possible, before someone saw him. At the moment the door opened revealing a tall man, making Hakyeon stop his movements. 

 

“Lay back down. You will lose conscious again, if you get up like that” Taekwoon got worried when he saw Hakyeon like that. Hakyeon was surprised to hear the soft silky like voice that made his heart flutter. He looked up to realize that the man, whom he had left was now sitting in front of him. “W-why?” He asked not exactly meaning why he should lay down. “Why what?” Taekwoon asked with a frown. “You will get dizzy.” 

 

“What happened? Why am I here? Why are you here?” He asked confused, a lot of questions needed to be answered. “You lost conscious in the park.” Taekwoon answered the first question and ignored the other. “Why? I’m f-f-fine and h-healthy” He lied as he looked at the bed instead of the older male. 

 

“Is anemia healthy to you?” Taekwoon asked cocking an eyebrow. “W-what?” He asked looking at the older in shock. It was true he didn’t feel healthy but he didn’t expect this much. “You didn't take care of yourself Hakyeon-ah.” Taekwoon scolded softly. “You will need to stay here at the hospital or come with me to my apartment until you recover.” The older male said in finality.

 

“I can’t stay here!” He answered thinking about the bills. The door opened suddenly again, and a doctor walked in with a nurse, seeing that Hakyeon was already up. “You should lay down for now.” He demanded,

 

Taekwoon looked at the doctor smiling at him, since he seemed to be the only one able to control the stubborn Hakyeon. “When can he go home?” He asked. 

 

“He can leave today but he have to take care of his health. He has an Iron deficiency anemia and Vitamin deficiency anemia. Which is never good. He will need to eat healthy food and will give you a receipt of the medication he should take.” He answered making Hakyeon feel like he had no other way out. Taekwoon nodded his head before walking out with the doctor to pay the fees and prepare for Hakyeon’s leave. 

 

“H-Hyung...” Hakyeon stuttered called Taekwoon when he saw him enter the room again after a while. Taekwoon came back after he took of everything and was able to take Hakyeon home. “Yes. Hakyeon-ah?” He answered softly. 

 

“I- I- I don’t have a place to stay at...” The younger explained as he looked down at his hands

in embarrassment. After what had happened between them, he was asking to stay with his former master and asking him to pay the fees of the hospital. But Taekwoon nodded, that was already his plan, and Hakyeon asking for it only made thing easier for him. “You can stay with me.” He offered. 

 

Hakyeon looked up at the older feeling bad for what he was asking now. Month ago he had ended everything between them and now he was asking to stay with him. He felt cheap and felt like Taekwoon was right to humiliate him. “And if you're thinking of me using you again as my sub. I won't do that if you don’t want to get touched by me. You can stay in the guest room and you can come back to work when you get better.” Taekwoon said not wanting to hurt the younger more. He wanted to make up for his mistakes. 

 

“B-but why? Why are you being this kind?” He asked confused, since his former master was never kind and was only using him for his pleasure. And after their fight the older male was ready to offer this much and willing to help him. Taekwoon sighed softly. “Because I realized that I care about you.’ He blushed, feeling uncomfortable to say this much. But he made Hakyeon’s heart flutter. 

 

“Are you ready to leave with me?” Taekwoon asked when he noticed that the nurses had taken the IV out and Hakyeon only needed to change to his cloths. 

 

Hakyeon nodded as he stood up to change back to his old clothes, but the world started to spin again and he had to sit down for a bit. Taekwoon got up and held Hakyeon up this time. “Let me help you.” He said softly as he pulled him up gently. Hakyeon leaned on the older as he tried to put on his pants before he was able to stand on his feet taking of the his hospital gown not realizing that he had gotten so thin that his bones could be seen. He had gotten used to it and started to put his shirt.

 

But Taekwoon on the other side, was frown as he tried to hold Hakyeon, but was suddenly afraid that he would be able to break the vulnerable male. “I’m done” Hakyeon informed as he turned around feeling tired after just changing a few garments. 

 

Taekwoon wrapped his arm around Hakyeon's small waist as he pulled him out of the hospital and walked with him to his car. As soon Hakyeon sat down in the car the fatigue took over and he couldn’t stay awake anymore making him slowly slip to dreamland. Taekwoon looked at the younger male before he drove towards his house. After twenty minutes he parked the car in his garage before he got out and carried Hakyeon to his apartment. 

 

Hakyeon woke up from the movements groaning as he opened his eyes, realizing that he was getting carried by his former master. He relaxed and leaned his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder not having the power to argue. When the arrived Taekwoon waked to the guest room and gently put the younger down on the bed. Then Taekwoon when to his maids to inform them about the food they had to make and the medication Hakyeon needed to take. 

 

When Hakyeon woke up again, the environment confused him since he had never been in this room before. He sat up on the cozy double bed to look around in hope to understand where he was. 

 

Since Hakyeon had a hard time remembering, he decided to walk out of the room and see where he was. He noticing that he was in a penthouse that he had visited many times. He walked around the penthouse looking for Taekwoon, since his memories where back and he knew that Taekwoon had taken him to his house. 

 

Taekwoon was in his office finish some work, since he wanted to stay at home with Hakyeon for the day. Hakyeon slumped down on the couch when he got tired. He started to thinking of how those last three months had been. A maid walked to the young man on the couch with a food try. “Sir do you want to eat here?” She asked with a soft smile of her lips.

 

“Ah- I’m not hungry yet... I will eat later.” Hakyeon dismissed politely since he didn’t have an appetite. The woman shook her head stubbornly. “Sir you need to eat now. That’s master’s orders.” She explained. “I’m not hungry!” He said stubbornly, starting to get annoyed. The maid put the food down on the coffee table before she walked to Taekwoon's office. 

 

“Come in!” Taekwoon called once he heard a knock on his door. “Sir Hakyeon is being stubborn and doesn’t want to eat his food and take the medication.” The maid informed, when she walked inside. 

 

Taekwoon sighed and nodded, knowing that this would probably happen. “Thank you for telling me.” He said as he got up and walked to where Hakyeon was sitting. Hakyeon was still lost in his thoughts leaving his food to slowly getting cold. He frowned when he saw Taekwoon standing in front of him. “Why are you not eating?” The older male asked. 

 

Hakyeon flinched at the familiar tone. “Uh- I’m n-not hungry.” Hakyeon answered feeling a thrill when Taekwoon started to scold him. “You need to eat your food and take your medication to get better!” Taekwoon scolded as he sat down beside him. 

 

“B-but-” The younger male stuttered feeling dominated by Taekwoon’s sharp gaze. “You will eat your food right now!” Taekwoon demanded making the younger whimper and look down before he started to picked up the spoon and started to eat his healthy soup only then realizing that he was actually hungry.

 

Taekwoon sat in front of Hakyeon waiting for the younger to eat all of the food on the brick. Soon enough Hakyeon was feeling full, it had been a long time since he had eaten that much. “Now take your medicine.” Taekwoon ordered.

 

“I don’t need them.” The younger shook his head as he argued. Taekwoon sighed, as the younger had gotten more stubborn than before. “Take them Hakyeon.” He demanded. Hakyeon sighed, as he hated that he had to take medication, and always had a hard time eating them.

 

Taekwoon looked at the younger male, as he put the pills in his hand. “Open your mouth.” He asked as he moved to sit beside him. But Hakyeon shook his head stubbornly. “I never take those things. I will never do it!” He refused. “Open your mouth Hakyeon-ah.” Taekwoon repeated himself in hope that the younger would comply. 

 

Hakyeon whimpered as he shook his head. “B-boss. Please I hate to take medicine.” He pleaded the older to stop. “You need to take this or I will take you back to the hospital.” Taekwoon had to threaten the younger male. Hakyeon gulped and sighed in defeat as he finally opened his mouth.

 

Taekwoon put one pill at the time inside of Hakyeon's mouth before he made him gulp down each of them with water. Hakyeon almost choked on the pills but was able to swallow all of them in the end. 

 

“I told that I couldn’t eat them!” He whined. “But I'm telling you, when I'm not here and the maid get you these you need to take them!” Taekwoon was worried that the younger would continue to be stubborn and give the maids a hard time. 

 

Hakyeon sulk cutely. “But I’m fine. I do function as normal human being.” He tried but Taekwoon shook his head. “You think anemia is normal?” He asked. “It’s really nothing.” Hakyeon tried to explain, trying to show that he was just fine and didn’t need all of this. 

 

“It is not nothing!” Taekwoon said. “So please just do as the doctor said and don't be stubborn.” He begged, making Hakyeon sigh again in defeat again and nod. 

 

“Good.” Taekwoon said as he got. “Now I need to go finish my work and I will be back to keep you company later.” He said knowing that Hakyeon was probably going to get bored. Hakyeon nodded but was actually disappointed, but he wouldn’t show it.


	14. Chapter 13

 

It had been two months since Hongbin had asked Hyuk about a contract. Since that day, they had met only a few times, were those few times Hyuk tried to keep himself busy and ignore Hongbin’s needs. The younger male was getting frustrated. ‘Why is he so cold now? Is he tired of me? Did I ask for too much?’ Those thoughts never left his head. And to get answered he decided to find Hyuk and ask him about it. He picked up his phone and dialed Hyuk’s number.

 

Hyuk was in his club as usual when his phone started to ring. He sighed when he saw the caller ID; he had missed the younger and wanted to meet with him. But he couldn’t only think of their relationship in a sexual way only. He found Hongbin as the sexiest man alive, but he wanted more than just sex. He wanted to get to know Hongbin, know what he liked or what he hated. Know his favorite color and his embarrassing childhood memories. He pulled himself out of his dreams and answered the phone. “Hello!” He answered softly.

 

“Hey hyung! Are you busy?” The younger asked when he heard Hyuk’s voice, which he had missed so much. Hyuk was about to say yes but felt bad for the other, and the fact that he misses the younger didn't help. “No, I'm not.” He answered.

 

“Hyung do you want to meet? I…missed you.” Hongbin confessed making Hyuk smile. “I missed you too, where are you now?” He asked. “I’m standing outside of the company.” He answered as he had just finished his work at the company. 

 

“Can you come to the club?” Hyuk asked as he had started to make up plans on how to spend their time together. “I will take you wherever you want.” Hyuk answered as looked at the papers in front of him that he had to finish before Hongbin’s arrival. “Yes, I’m on my way” The youngest answered as he took a taxi to the club. 

 

Hyuk hung up and went back to work determined to finish his work before the younger arrived. Not an hour later Hongbin was knocking on the door of Hyuk’s office. “Come in.” Hyuk called as he looked up from his papers, smiling at the younger. “Oh, hey baby” 

 

Hongbin smiled as he walked inside, closing the door behind him. “Are you busy?” He asked as he approached the handsome male. “Even if I was, I would free myself for you.” Hyuk said with a cheesy smile making Hongbin cringe to hide his blush. 

 

“Hyung... should we talk here or somewhere else?” Hongbin asked making Hyuk’s smile disappear. “Wherever you want.” Hyuk answered feeling like his plans were cancelled. “It doesn’t matter.” Hongbin shook his head.

 

“Then let's talk here.” Hyuk said with a serious look on his face. “Hyung!” Hongbin started, feeling nervous. “Yes Hongbin?” Hyuk asked as he looked at the nervous man. “Hyung is there something?” He stared. “Because I feel like you have been avoiding me lately.” He confessed. Hyuk decided to not tell the truth. “No, there is nothing wrong Hongbin.” 

 

“Am I not attractive to you anymore? Did you find someone better than me or more attractive than me?” He asked feeling anxious when he couldn’t read Hyuk’s emotions or thoughts. Hyuk's frowned at those questions. “What do you mean? No I have no one else.” He answered annoyed. He didn’t like that Hongbin was this anxious self conscious. Hongbin frowned in confusion. “Then why do you avoid me?” He asked. 

 

“How am I avoiding you when you are in front of me now?” Hyuk cocked an eyebrow. “But those two months we haven’t seen each other that often and when we do you are always busy.” He explained. Hyuk sighed, starting to feel bad for Hongbin. “Let's go to my house.” He suggested. 

 

Hongbin looked at the taller male in confusion for a bit before he nodded his head. Hyuk got up and smiled as he held his hand out for the younger. “Come on.” He smiled, to ease the mood. Hongbin took Hyuk’s bigger hand in his and followed him out of the club to his black Mercedes, and opened the door for Hongbin. The younger man climbed in, not knowing what to expect but what he knew was that he needed to calm down.

 

Thirty minutes later Hyuk stopped in front of a mansion and waited for the guards to open the door for him. When the door opened he drove inside and parked his car. Hongbin looked around in awe at the mansion not believing that he was even able to get close to such mansion. “Are you living with your family?” He asked confused.

 

“No, my family is in England.” Hyuk said as he got out of the car. “You live alone here?” Hongbin looked at the older in disbelief. “Aside from the maids and guards... yes.” Hyuk smirked before he walked inside. Hongbin nodded as he followed the taller male.

 

Once they were inside Hyuk walked up the stairs that we're in front of the front door. Hongbin continued to look around as he flowed the older up the stairs. He didn’t notice that they had arrived at the top and stumbled suddenly and lost his balance. 

Hyuk sensed Hongbin loosing his balance and immediately wrapped an arm around his small waist and pulled Hongbin to his chest. “Be careful!” Hyuk said making the younger blush. “S-sorry”

 

“Don't worry!” Hyuk grinned before he pulled Hongbin with him towards a room at the end of the hallway. “Wait for me here!” He demanded before he walked into his playroom and got a whip and handcuffs. He put them in somewhere near to the bed before he walked back towards Hongbin. “Get inside.” His tone turned darker as he opened the door wider. 

 

Hongbin started to shiver as he heard Hyuk’s tone. He felt a thrill inside him as he followed the older inside the dark and red room. He gasped at the sight of the bondage bed, the two hoists, St Andreas cross, cage, bondage floor rings and bondage wall rings. He looked at the opened closet seeing different lengths of bondage ropes, high quality leather cuffs, spreader bar, leather collar, leather belts and leather hogtie. In another closet he saw rattan cane, bamboo cane, riding crop, large flogger, leather paddles and a lot of other toys. He felt excited and scared at the same time, but he knew that he could trust Hyuk. 

 

Hyuk walked behind Hongbin, locking the door before he pushed the younger against it. His eyes turned dark and full of lust, making Hongbin whimper. “Hyung.” Hyuk ignored that and leaned in to press kisses down Hongbin's milky neck slowly.

 

“Hyung~” He moaned and arched his neck liking how the older was kissing his neck, sending shiver down his spine. Hyuk's hands found its way under Hongbin's white shirt, touching the smooth skin, while he sucked marks on his neck. Hongbin was getting excited as the older assaulted his neck, making his cock react. 

 

Hyuk pulled away to take off the shirt off of the younger body, he licked his lips once his eyes fell on the Hongbin’s lethal body. “You have an amazing body.” Hyuk licked his lips before he pressed another kiss on his chest and continued to mark him. 

 

“I-its Fine~” The younger moaned and blushed as he closed his eyes, loving the way Hyuk complemented his body, making him feel beautiful. “Sshh” Hyuk hushed before he licked slow circles around Hongbin's nipples, waiting until one was hard and nearly aching before he moved to the next. “M-m-master~” Hongbin was panting below him, his back arching and his hands tangling in Hyuk’s fluffy hair. Hyuk’s tongue was hot, burning his skin. Hyuk looked up at Hongbin, smirking at the mess he was becoming before he bit down on his nipple. 

 

Hongbin cried in pain and pleasure as he looked down at Hyuk in shock. Hyuk pulled Hongbin to the bed and pushed him against it. “Strip!” He demanded. “Yes.” Hongbin nodded and started to strip, eager to be with the older to feel Hyuk’s body against his, to feel the pleasure with the pain. 

 

“Hands and knees.” Hyuk order, watching Hongbin’s delicious pale ass. Hongbin nodded and got on hands and knees like a good puppy he was. “What a good boy you are.” Hyuk praised before he grabbed the whip. “But you weren't patient enough with master.” He smirked, as it was time to teach the younger what BDSM felt like. “What?” The younger looked back confused not being able to put puzzle. Hyuk keeps quiet as he swings the whip and let it strike Hongbin's round ass. 

 

Hongbin’s heart skipped a beat, his breath hitched as the whip snapped down against his right butt cheek. It stings first and the burns, but he couldn’t describe it as pain yet. Hyuk strikes a few more times, hitting the same cheek and Hongbin starts to cry not expecting this amount of pain. He body started to shake from the impact. He had thought that the older would go easy on him, but it was not what Hyuk was doing.

 

Hyuk strikes harder and harder making Hongbin cry out and squirm, his legs giving in. The older male growled and stopped when he saw the younger fall flat on the bed. He threw the whip on the floor, and sat down on the bed beside Hongbin. He looked down at the red marks on Hongbin's ass. He caressed it carefully feeling the younger squirm under his touch before he parted butt cheeks apart.

 

“Hyung” Hongbin hissed and whimpered feeling his ass burn under Hyuk’s touch. The Dom ignored his Sub’s whine and leaned down breathing hot air right onto his hole before flattening his tongue and slowly licking a wet trail across it. 

 

A lewd moan left the younger’s mouth as his back arched liking his the wet muscles stimulated his ring of muscles. Hyuk alternated between quick flicks of his tongue and long swipes with added pressure, making Hongbin a writhing mess under him. The Dom the pushed his tongue into Hongbin's hole as his hands spread his butt cheeks. 

 

“M-master~ it hurts.” Hongbin moaned loving the feeling of Hyuk’s warm tongue teasing him, making his getting harder. Hyuk continued his ministration on Hongbin’s hole, licking into him and with the aid of his spit, he slowly added his index finger next to his tongue. 

 

At this Hongbin tensed. “M-master~” Dirty moans left his pretty mouth as Hyuk’s tongue and finger were making wonders on him. Hyuk pushed a second finger in and started scissoring his hole, trying to stretch him. He then curled his finger, making Hongbin scream in pleasure. “Ah~ Yes~” When Hyuk thought the other was prepared enough he pulled his fingers out licking his lips at the sight of the twitching hole. 

 

Hongbin whimpered at the loss as his hole kept twitching in want and his libs trembling. Hyuk flipped Hongbin to make him lay on his back. “What do you want now Hongbin?” Hyuk asked with a sinful smirk on his lips. 

 

“Just... fu-fuck me” Hongbin begged, feeling overwhelmed. “Is this a way to ask something from your master?” Hyuk asked, his voice going darker. “M-master~ Please!” He begged as his eyes widened in worry. “Please what Hongbin, say it all.” Hyuk teased more as he ran his hands up and down Hongbin's body. “Please master~ pleas fuck me... my hole i-is aching for you~” He begged shamelessly looking at the older male. 

 

Hyuk smirked as he pulled away to strip right in front of Hongbin's eyes, making him lick his lips. Hyuk’s athlete body making him feel small. A moan escaped his lips when his Dom’s hard member sprinted in front of him. 

 

Hyuk smirked as he saw how Hongbin was looking at him. He climbed between Hongbin's spread legs. He spread a good amount of lube on his length before he wrapped his hand around the shaft, his thumb pressing just beneath the head as he guided himself forward. He let the tip prod at the tight heat before he started to press forward. He moaned at the tightness liking the way Hongbin kept whimpering and moaning, as he pressed deeper inside. Hyuk growled closing his eyes at the tight heat surrounding his shaft. “Fuck!” He groaned, but reached for the cuffs that he put on the nightstand and pinned Hongbin's hands up as his hips remained unmoving.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Hongbin asked confused as he thought that the BDSM time was over. “You wanted this little one and now be quiet.” He informed before he grabbed Hongbin’s hips, pulling out most of his huge cock before he started to thrust into him, keeping a rapid pace. 

 

Hongbin let out a moan not expecting his Dom to move. His head was getting light when Hyuk started to move faster abusing his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. Hongbin’s eyes roll back in his head and he clenches and unclenches his hands in despair. His cock bounces obscenely between them, red and angry looking. 

 

“I’m c-cuming~” The younger cried as he felt his sperms almost shooting up. “Cum for me baby boy.” Hyuk groaned as he thrust harder and faster hitting deep inside the younger, making him cry as he came hard spilling his seeds all over his abs.

 

“Fuck” Hyuk hissed when he felt Hongbin clench around his cock, and he only manages to thrust inside the younger male a few times before he shoots his seeds into the younger male, painting his inside white.

 

Hongbin felt like he was flying high and he loved the feeling. This was probably the best sex he had. His body was still trembling while his muscles continued to twitch around his Dom. Hyuk let out a groan and pulled out. “Hyung” Hongbin whined at the loss, feeling wide open and well stretched. 

 

Hyuk lay down beside the younger for a bit to come down from his high before he was able to get up again and release the younger male. He smiled as he pulled Hongbin in his arms and carried to the bathroom.

 

Hongbin wrapped his arms around Hyuk’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder, feeling exhausted. After filling the bathtub with warm water Hyuk gently put Hongbin down in the bathtub. 

 

Hongbin relaxed when he felt the warm water hug him and suck the dull ache away. “Aren’t you coming?” He asked looking at the taller male, who was sitting on the edge. “No I will help you clean yourself then I will take a quick shower” Hyuk smile as he helped Hongbin clean himself. “But I want you here with me! I have read that a master should pamper his sub.” The younger demanded with a cute pout on his swollen lips. 

 

“I will pamper you in other ways. Now let's clean you.” Hyuk smiled at the pouting male, who continued to sulk. When Hyuk was done with cleaning his Sub, he grabbed a towel and helped him to stand on his legs, before he wrapped the younger in the towel. 

 

“What are we going to do now?” Hongbin asked looking at his lover. “Go to the bedroom on the other side of the hall and lay down there, you can also get dressed while I take a quick shower.” Hyuk informed.

 

Hongbin nodded and walked out o the playroom to find the room Hyuk was talking about. When he did, he put his clothes on again, but he was somehow feeling sad. He didn’t want to leave yet, but it felt like Hyuk was wanting him to do that. 

 

Hyuk walked out of the bathroom minutes later, wrapped in a towel. He walked to the bedroom he had informed Hongbin about. He frowned when he saw how the younger was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking kind of sad. “Are you not comfortable being here?” Hyuk asked confused. 

 

Hongbin looked up expecting Hyuk to tell him to leave. He kept his head low as he nodded making Hyuk frown. “You are not?” Hyuk started to dress when he asked again, afraid that he had misunderstood the younger. 

 

“Is it now that I have to leave?” Hongbin asked carefully. “Do you want to leave?” Hyuk asked confused, as he wasn't thinking of making the younger leave. “No I don’t want that.” He answered immediately but then started to hesitate. “B-but I th-think you want me to.”

 

“I didn't say I want you to.” Hyuk said as he put his shirt on. “What are we going to do now?” He asked changing the subject. “I don't know, sleep maybe or just sit there and watch a movie.” Hyuk shrugged not wanting to give the younger more than he asked for. Hongbin looked at the older seeing that they wouldn’t be doing something special. “Hyung I actually need to leave.” He lied. Hyuk’s frown deepened. “Why? Didn’t you finish your work before we met?” He asked. 

 

Hongbin shook his head. “I have a lot of work left and I can’t leave it there.” He lied again. Hyuk nodded feeling disappointed. He had thought that they would spend some nice time together away from sex, but it seemed that Hongbin was there only for the sex. “Okay. Are you okay with me calling a taxi for you?” Hyuk’s feelings were starting to get cold, when he was feeling used. “No I will take the closest bus.” He informed, as he wanted to leave quickly when he felt the mood changing. Hyuk nodded with a fake smile on his lips, that didn't reach his eyes. 

 

“See you tomorrow then...” Hongbin gave him his usual bright smile before he walked out of the door, leaving the older, as both of them felt used and fooled. 

 

 


	15. Chapter 14

 

The few days Taekwoon was at work, Hakyeon took this as an opportunity to skip on the medication. The only thing he was willing to do was sleeping since his body was weak. He only ate a few times a day knowing that the older wasn’t there to scold him. He felt full all the time not being able to push more food down his throat. Instead he decided to continue sleeping or push the tray of food away. 

 

Taekwoon sighed when he got a call from his maid telling him that Hakyeon wasn't eating properly and was being stubborn about taking his medicine again. Those few days Taekwoon felt that his work was more hectic. He didn't have time to go back home. But today he decided he needed to go back and visit the younger male. He walked to his car and quickly drove back home. Once he was there he looked around for Hakyeon, finding him sleeping on his bed. He sighed and walked inside to sit beside the younger on the bed and carefully wake him up. “Hakyeon-ah.” He called

 

Hakyeon whined and refused to open his eyes, he still felt exhausted and wanted to sleep. Taekwoon sighed “Come on now.” He tried again as he shook the younger. “What's wrong?” He asked, starting to get worried. 

 

“I’m just tired and I’m freezing.” He whined as he curled into himself under the covers. “And my head won’t stop hurting.”

 

“It's because you stay here all day without eating or taking your medicine.” Taekwoon said softly out of concern. “Get ready.” Taekwoon said as he tried to help Hakyeon up. Hakyeon opened his eyes and looked tiredly at the older. “I’m sick of only eating and taking medicine.” He complained, not wanting to move. 

 

“Then let's go out” Taekwoon said softly as he pulled the covers down. Hakyeon sat up tiredly feeling weak and fragile. “Get dressed casually. There are some clothes in that closet.” Taekwoon instructed as he pointing at the closet that he prepared for the younger.

 

Hakyeon stood up on weak legs and walked to the closer to put warm clothes on, to protect his frail body from the cold winter. He looked at himself through the mirror realizing how sick he looked. He was becoming pale with the hint of yellow and his body was too skinny. He felt ugly, wanting to hide his body from Taekwoon. 

 

Taekwoon felt sympathy and worry for the younger but didn't express anything of it and kept his poker face. “I will wait outside.” He informed as he walked out to get Hakyeon's medicine and put it in his jacket. 

 

Hakyeon nodded before he put on a big and grey turtleneck sweater, when he felt ready he followed the older out. Taekwoon looked at the younger male and smiled. “You look beautiful wearing these.” He complimented the younger.

 

Hakyeon looked up not believing what he was hearing. Was his master complimenting him? But why? He saw himself through the mirror and he hated his own appearance. He thanked the older quietly as he put on a thick jacket. 

 

With a bright smile, Taekwoon silently took Hakyeon's hand and pulled them both out and towards the car. The younger liked the way Taekwoon was treating him now, feeling like he was loved and worthy. He climbed into the car taking the passenger seat. Taekwoon then walked to his side and started driving towards a park he knew was peaceful and will give Hakyeon a change of air 

 

Hakyeon looked through the window feeling how the fatigue was taking over quickly. ‘I should have listened to him hand taken my medication.’ He repented. Soon the car stopped in front of the park, it was almost empty since it was a cold outside. “Come on we have arrived.” Taekwoon informed as he climbed out of the car, inhaling the fresh air. 

 

The younger nodded and slowly started to leave the car, not wanting to get dizzy again. Taekwoon walked towards the younger male with a bright smile on his lips, taking his cold hand into his warm one, before they started to walk into the park. The park was covered with white snow. The trees were covered in white sparkling frost, making the branches look crystallized. He smiled when he saw kids and adult skating on the small and frozen lake. He tried to be excited and beam with energy, but it was hard. He pressed his body against Taekwoon’s when a cold breeze hit his warm face, he felt refreshed. But his body shuddered sending goosebumps all over his body. He fingers were slowly losing colour and his could barely feel his toes. 

 

Noticing that the younger male was becoming a trembling mess, Taekwoon pulled him towards a bench and sat down before he pulled Hakyeon to sit on his lap to keep him away from the cold surface. “Take this.” The older male pulled out warm compresses for his cold hands. Hakyeon blushed at the weird position but he was happy that the older male didn’t want him to die by hypothermia. “Is there anything you'd like to eat?” Taekwoon asked as he wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s small waist. 

 

Hakyeon titles his head as he looked at the older before he nodded when he saw the carriages with street food. “That.” He pointed for Taekwoon to understand. “Come on let's get some then.” Taekwoon smiled warmly at him, making Hakyeon’s heart flutter. Taekwoon took Hakyeon's hand again and pulled him towards the carriages humming at the delicious scent. 

 

The younger male smiled shyly feeling like a teenager in love holding his boyfriend’s hand. “We want two Odeng and broth. Two egg bread, two fish bread, two Oven-roasted sweet potato and Gookhwa bread. Taekwoon paid for the food and waited with Hakyeon for the food to get prepared. Soon they got their food in cups to hold the warm bread and eat, every now and then hissing at the hot food as they used to burn their tongues but couldn’t stop eating the delicious food. 

 

“I’m full.” Hakyeon declared, smiling when the food warmed his body and gave him energy. “But I got the other one for you” Taekwoon said looked sadly at the hotteok. “Try and eat this one as well.” 

 

Hakyeon shook his head “I can’t.” he answered and pulled away. Taekwoon sighed and nodded as he wanted the younger to eat more but he was happy that he at least ate something. “But now you should take your medicine.” Taekwoon demanded making the younger pout but accept in the end. He pulled the bottle from his pocket and gave two pills to Hakyeon. “Here swallow them with water” He said and opened a bottle of water and gave it to him. 

 

Hakyeon sighed before he took the medicine and gulped them down quickly. Taekwoon smiled lovingly at the younger finding him cute. “So what do you want to have as a desert?” He asked and looked at the younger finding him cute as he tried to think. “I want banana milk.” He smiled as he had missed his favourite drink. 

 

“Okay, banana milk it is.” Taekwoon smiled as he pulled the younger with him to a close shop and walked in to buy him banana milk. As Hakyeon sipped on his drink Taekwoon started a conversation by asking questions to the younger. He wanted to know him better, wanted to know what he liked and hated. Hakyeon was answering most of the questions. 

 

When they were back at the park, Taekwoon felt they had a good chat and that he got to know a few more things about the younger. Hakyeon was shocked, never had he imagined that his master would have a soft side like that. Taekwoon seemed to be a good guy and everything that happened in the begging felt like it was from a completely different person. 

 

When the sun was setting, Taekwoon got up and smiled at the younger. “let's go back.” He smiled at the younger as he saw him nodding, knowing that he was exhausted after this long day. 

 

Taekwoon lead them back to the car and once inside he driving back to his own house. Taekwoon glanced at the younger noticing that he was tired and needed sleep. “Can you promise me one small thing?” He asked. “Wh-what thing?” Hakyeon asked confused as he looked at the older male. 

 

“Eat regularly whatever maids make you and take your medicine.” Taekwoon said in hope that the younger would promise. “I will take you out like this whenever I can make time.” He promised. 

 

Hakyeon sighed and nodded. “Okay I promise... but Hyung I can’t always stay at your house. It’s not okay.” Hakyeon said as he looked down at his fingers. “Why not?” Taekwoon asked worried that his was exceed his boundaries. Hakyeon felt somehow heavy when he tried to explain why he wouldn’t be able to stay. “I-I will start to look for new job.” He answered looking anywhere else but at the older.

 

Taekwoon frowned before shaking his head. “Why not work for me from home? I will let someone get you the things you need to work on.” Taekwoon suggested hoping that the younger would accept. “B-but I was.... r-rude and resigned... you are still asking me to come back?” He asked still confused. 

 

Taekwoon nodded and smiled softly. “You were working diligently, so a mistake won't make me refuse you working there forever.” Taekwoon said softly as he reached his hand to hold Hakyeon’s hand, to reassure him that everything would be okay. 

 

Hakyeon felt happy, he was able to go back to his job. He didn’t know how to express his feelings than to smile happily. He was happy that things were starting get better. Taekwoon smiled seeing Hakyeon’s expression. “Tomorrow you can start working.” He suggested, as he wanted to keep Hakyeon engaged in an activity. 

 

Hakyeon nodded at that. “But can I start working at home at the begging... I... it’s just weird to go back so sudden and work again.” He asked nervously. “I will announce at the company that you are working from home, and I will get you a laptop and some files you can work on.” Taekwoon informed but still didn’t want to push the older too much. “Do as you like.” Hakyeon smiled at the older male. Taekwoon smile and nodded as he parked his car in front of his penthouse and walked out. 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 15

M-master~” The younger whimpered when he got filled by his master’s thick length. He was lying flat on his belly hands tied and eyes covered by a blindfold. He whimpered at the pain shooting through his bottom. His skin was aching from the whip marks that had formed after the pain session

 

Wonshik was like a beast, thrusting fast and deep into the younger, while his hand tugged at the Jaehwan’s hair in a tight grip. The younger man was becoming a moaning mess crying and begging for more when he started to drown in the pleasure.

 

Wonshik kept thrusting deep inside of him giving him the pleasure he loved. But he started to slow down his pace, loving to hear Jaehwan whine in despair, before he started to move at full speed again.

 

“I-I can’t hold b-back.” The younger man cried when his member started to hurt, after he had gotten denied several times during their session. “Come now for me baby boy.” Wonshik growled when he felt a knot build in his abdomen. He continued thrusting like an animal in heat, pounding into the younger. With a loud cry of his master’s name, Jaehwan came hard dirtying the sheets under him while his walls tightened around the older.

 

“Fuck!” The Dom growled louder as his thrusts stuttered before he spilled his load deep inside the younger. The younger moaned at the warm seeds filling his inside. The older male slowly pulled out watching Jaehwan’s hole twitch as his sperms spilled out.

 

Wonshik took the blindfold off his eyes making the younger whine at the bright light from the lamp. The older man proceeded to untie Jaehwan’s numb limbs. Wonshik the helped the younger up in a sitting position before he left his Sub to take a relaxing shower. Not long after Jaehwan got up to clean his body in the other bathroom. When he came out after thirty minutes, he smiled seeing his master lying down on the bed in his room. He quickly walked to his master lying down beside him. Wonshik hummed, as he smelled strawberries from the younger male.

 

Jaehwan climbed beside the older and snuggled up to his side, feeling happy that he was able to cuddle the older male this time. Wonshik wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s small waist, not having the strength to work tonight. “You are really warm.” Jaehwan smiled like a teenage girl in love as he hugged his master even tighter.

 

The older male nodded while closing his eyes in hope to get a few hours of sleep. “Hyung I think Beanie is into B-bdsm too.” Jaehwan said as he rested his head on Wonshik’s strong chest. The older frowned slightly. “How do you know that?” He asked confused.

 

“Uhm... he a-asked me about how w-we do it and I answered that I e-enjoy the b-bdsm.” Jaehwan explained with a bright blush on his chubby cheeks. Hearing those words made the older male angry. His face darkened as he glared at the younger. “You told him about our relationship?” He growled at the younger.

 

Jaehwan was confused, not understanding why he shouldn’t have talked about them. “Y-yes w-we are in a r-relationship r-right? ... H- he j-just wanted to t-try it too.” He tried to explain, but his heart started to beat fast and his stomach started to ache from the stress. He was afraid that he had done something wrong.

 

Wonshik got up in anger. “Are you stupid! Don’t you have a brain?” The older used a low tone, making the younger shiver in fear. “I’m your boss and you are just an employee! We shouldn't have a relationship like this! No one should know you idiot.” Wonshik’s tone was getting louder at the end of his sentence.  

 

Jaehwan trembled in fear. This was the first time he had ever seen the older male become this angry. “H-Hyung I-I’m s-sorry... I d-didn’t m-mean anything b-bad.” The younger tried to defend himself. “This is bad Jaehwan! You should think before you talk!” The older seated in anger. “Get out!” He demanded ignoring the pained look in Jaehwan’s face.

 

“H-Hyung... w-why? Aren’t we a couple?” Jaehwan tried to the older male to calm down, he didn’t want to leave, not like this. He knew that they liked each other. They would be able to help each other out. They could ask Hongbin to keep it a secret. Jaehwan was sure that his friend wouldn’t tell anyone.  

 

Wonshik scoffed at the younger man’s stupidity. “You are really stupid.” He said, as he looked the younger in the eyes. “We are master and slave and that's it! Now get out of my face. I don’t want to see you again.”

 

“B-but we are in a-a relationship.” Jaehwan tried to convince himself more than he tried to convince the older male. His head was spinning and his heart was breaking. He didn’t understand what was going on anymore. He felt disgusted of his skin. “Get out Jaehwan you are making my blood boil!” Wonshik grabbed his arm and pulled him of the bed. “Now!” He screamed at him in anger.

 

Jaehwan whimpered in pain at the tight grip, he couldn’t understand why the older was getting this upset. He only told his friend who was good at keeping secrets. He couldn’t believe that Wonshik didn’t want him for that. “Do y-you hate me?” He asked as he stood up on his wobbly legs.

 

The older male rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Do you not understand that I need to be alone now?” Wonshik was mad at the younger. He had thought that the younger man would be able to keep this as a secret and not risk him losing his job. But Jaehwan was too stupid and he couldn’t keep him.  

 

Tears were stinging behind his eyes, as he tried to fight them. He quickly put his clothes on before he limped out of Wonshik’s house, feeling dirty and broken. ‘He hates me. He lied to me. He is disgusted of me. He is tired of me.’ Were the only thoughts that spin around in his head. He needed to go back home. He needed to wash his pain away. Jaehwan managed to get into a taxi and get back to his apartment where he broke down in tears crying his aching heart in pain and disgust.

 

 


	17. Chapter 16

 

Wonshik woke up early the next day with a bad headache from the anger he had expressed the other day. He felt bad for how he had thrown the younger male out but he was still angry with him. He couldn’t believe how the younger man had talked about their secret relationship. Since their relationship had developed he could feel himself getting attached to Jaehwan, but that was not his plan. He knew that the younger was head over heels for him and would he easily come back to him. He had hinted for the younger that this relationship is not of lovers but the younger man didn’t seem to understand that and complicated everything for Wonshik. 

 

He groaned as he got up to take a shower, the image of a sad Jaehwan never leaving his head. He ignored the breakfast but took to pills before he left for work, where he knew he would see the younger. But he had no plans to approach him yet, he was still angry at him. 

 

***

 

Jaehwan was lying on his, unmotivated to get up and go to work. He hadn’t slept the whole night thinking of why Wonshik wouldn’t want him. His heart was aching in pain for the older man yet he threw him away easily. He couldn’t believe that the reason for Wonshik’s outburst was only for him telling his friend about their relationship. He believed that Wonshik was lying about something and he wouldn’t give up until he knew the reason. In the end he decided to get up, he still needed to talk to the older male and fix the problem he had caused. He couldn’t believe that Wonshik didn’t like him like he did. He probably had mistaken what he heard, he thought as he looked at his reflection. He hated what he saw; red and puffy eyes, face swollen and ugly, making him look extremely tired. Maybe he had to change his plans. Wonshik couldn’t see him looking like this. He knew that the older male only liked people that were beautiful. Jaehwan spent to many minutes staring at his reflection before he ended up putting some makeup on. He couldn’t let Wonshik stay angry with him for too long. 

 

On his way to the office his thoughts started to wonder to the older male, the thoughts of Wonshik not actually hating him. He wanted to believe that the older man still wanted him. 

As Jaehwan was in his way to the office he had in his mind to talk to the older. He saw the older male walked into the coffee room, and thoughts that it was his opportunity to approach him. He immediately followed him into the room and closed the door behind him. “H-h-Hyung” he called with a broken voice. 

 

Wonshik frowned when he heard the door close when he walked into the coffee room, to take a small break. He looked around to see the younger man standing behind him. He sighed in annoyance, he needed a break from the younger man, but Jaehwan seemed to ignore that. “Move away.” He said with a glare. 

 

That answer was not what Jaehwan had expected. He flinched when he heard the low growl. “H-Hyung I’m sorry p-please don’t s-stay angry at me.” He begged while he tried to fight the tears away.

 

“Move Jaehwan, I don't want to make a scene here!” Wonshik demanded as he glared at the younger man. “I’m s-sorry.” Jaehwan whimpered as he moved to the side, making space for Wonshik. Without another word Wonshik walked out, ignoring the pained look on Jaehwan’s face. He didn't understand why he was angry, but most importantly he wasn’t as angry with Jaehwan as he was at himself. 

 

Jaehwan was hurt. He couldn’t understand why or how the older male had just stopped loving him. He couldn’t believe that it only had to do with him telling his friend. If he just stopped loving him suddenly then it probably had to do with his looks, he wasn’t attractive. He had caught Wonshik many times going out with very attractive and these girls before they become a couple. But Jaehwan was a plain boy. He knew that he was ugly, but maybe he wasn’t as thin as those girls are, but he could become like them. He would do anything to make Wonshik love him again. 

 

***

 

Hakyeon was nervous yet at the same time excited he was finally going back to his work. Taekwoon was kind and made him start working at home for a week before he was able officially to come back.

 

He walked in seeing his colleagues Hongbin and Jaehwan making him smile brightly. Hongbin smiled widely seeing his friend after a long time. “Hyung!” He called as he walked towards Hakyeon. With a bright smile Hakyeon opened his arms for the younger male, pulling him in a hug. “I’m back.” He announced. 

 

Jaehwan pouted as he approached Hakyeon, making the Hakyeon chuckle as he wondered why he was acting like that. “I missed you.” He whined. Hakyeon giggled before he hugged the cute male tightly, but frowned when he noticed how small Jaehwan had become. But he decided not to ask and leave it for now.

 

“Hyung how did you come back?” Hongbin asked confused yet still happy. “I will tell you guys later.” Hakyeon blushed when he thought of how kind Taekwoon was to him. 

 

***

 

Wonshik had ignored Jaehwan for three weeks and was starting to destroy the younger male. He was carving the older male but the realization of Wonshik actually not wanting him and finding him ugly made the younger harm his own body. Jaehwan stopped to eating in hope he would become thinner and more attractive for Wonshik. But this only started to make him feel tired constantly. He worked for long hours in hope he would distract himself, but when he was lying on his bed at night he hated himself more. He kept thinking of reasons that made Wonshik cut every tie between them. ‘Does he hate me now? It can’t be because I told Hongbin? It must be because I am fat? Does he find me fat and ugly? Should I lose more weight? Will he notice me if I start looking like the girls he is starting to see and leave the office with?' Those thoughts made him stay up the whole night, not being able to fall asleep. 

 

***

 

The dimpled boy sighed as he was struggling with his work. There was something that he couldn’t get right and this was ruining his day. He sighed as he looked at the clock that showed ‘4pm’. His body was filled with stress and he knew that he needed Hyuk to help him. He closed his eyes thinking of their toxic and hot relationship. Thinking about the king sized bed and the silk red cover on the black sheets. Of the man that could make him cum hard after a few minutes. He bit his lip when he started to his a small tent forming on his pants. ‘Fuck I’m at work!’ He scolded himself. He couldn’t wait until the working hours were over so he could call the Hyuk and meet up with him. 

 

Thinking about how things had turned out to be with Hongbin made it hard for Hyuk to care any sexual intimacy with the younger man. He still appreciates the time they spent together when they had their session but he was carving affection and love. He wanted to start a relationship build on love but now it felt more like they were only sex-buddies. Even though he was the master in the relationship, but things were working as Hongbin wanted. Whenever he tried to set up a romantic date in hopes that it would make Hongbin realize his feelings, ended up with another fucking session. He sighed as he rested his back on his leather chair and looked out of the window at the strippers practicing for their performance. He flinched when he felt his phone vibrating and shining. His grabbed his phone in excitement when he saw Hongbin’s picture on his iPhone. “Hello”

 

“Hey hyung! Are you busy?” Hongbin asked immediately. “No. Why?” Hyuk answered hoping that this time Hongbin would want to go on a date or just casually meet each other and talk. “Good! Hyung where are you I want to see you.” Hongbin answered happily. 

 

“I'm at the club.” Hyuk answered, yet he had a bad feeling about this not turning out to what he wanted it to be. “Hyung I have missed you.” Hongbin confessed as he climbed the taxi. 

 

Hyuk was only nodding his head sadly, understanding that Hongbin meant that he missed his body. “I missed you too.” He decided to answer. “ I’m on my way.” Hongbin informed before he hung up on the older male. Hyuk with another sigh sat back as he informed his secretary to not let anyone in after Hongbin’s arrival. 

 

Soon there was a knock on his door, before the door opened revealing an excited Hongbin. “Hyung.” He smiled as he approached the Hyuk, who was sitting on his leather chair. “Hey” He leaned down and connected their lips. Hyuk was surprised but didn’t pull away. He decided to kiss the younger back and hold him by his neck. 

 

Hongbin deepened the kiss, licking Hyuk’s lips as he straddled Hyuk’s legs by sitting down on them. Hyuk pulled away to look at Hongbin in confusion and disappointment. “But we're in the office.” He explained. 

 

“That only makes it more exciting.” The younger answered, as he tried to capture Hyuk’s lips again. Hyuk frowned and clenched his jaw, hating when Hongbin only focused on the sex. Yet in the end he couldn’t but to give in and let the younger male kiss him. He pulled away only to press his lips on Hongbin’s milky neck. 

 

Hongbin arched his neck loving the way Hyuk’s mouth sucked at his skin. He shivered feeling Hyuk kissing and nipping at his neck, making him tangle his fingers in Hyuk’s hair as he moaned softly. Feeling that Hongbin was enjoying this, Hyuk bit harshly at his neck making Hongbin cry out in pain. “Ah~ feels good~” Hongbin moaned like the masochist he was.

 

Hyuk pulled away to look at the younger with a smirk. “Strip!” He demanded, but Hongbin only continued to grind on his leg. “Fuck~ you make me so hard” He moaned. 

 

Hyuk gritted his teeth again in annoyance at the disobedient. “I said strip Hongbin!” His voice was louder this time. Hongbin quickly pulled away to strip himself quickly, from the thick cloths of winter. Hyuk licked his lips looking at the younger male, his sinful and fit body. He smirked and unzipped his pants to take his thick cock out. “Suck” He ordered. 

 

“Yes master.” Hongbin complied, going down on his knees. Hyuk held the base of his erection steady, pointing it to make the head aim at Hongbin’s mouth. Hongbin licks lips at the sight before he grabs the base as lean in to drag a ling stripe along the length. 

 

Hyuk wanted to scoff at the word ‘Master’, feeling like he was the slave in this relationship. He let out a groan as he felt his member getting harder against Hongbin's tongue, as the younger licked his cock, and then sucked it in, his lips tightening around the tip.

 

Hongbin focused on making Hyuk feeling good. He licked along the shaft up towards the head. Before he put the whole member inside his mouth he looked up at the handsome male and started to bob his head as he kept the eye contact connected. He tightened his mouth and dragged his lips back up the length, listening to Hyuk’s moans. He took the length in his mouth again, sinking down over him and sucking hard enough to make a bead of salty precome drip from the head of Hyuk’s cock, falling on his tongue as he sucked, moving his mouth up and down the man’s impressive length.

 

Hyuk closed his eyes throwing his head back with a loud groan, which made Hongbin frowned since he wanted the older to watch him. He let his teeth graze against the veins in hope the older would react and look at him. 

 

“Fuck!” Hyuk growled as he looked down at the younger tugging his hair before he trusted up against his throat, making him groan and gag in surprise. But soon he was back on track and started to bob his head on the upper part while his hands worked on the lower part. 

 

Hyuk pulled Hongbin away from his cock, by his hair, when he started to feel his orgasm approaching. He stood up to take his pants and boxers of before he sat down again. “Come here.” He ordered making the younger man approach him and climbed on his muscled thighs.

 

Hyuk was feeling restless, he grabbed Hongbin by his hips and planned to fuck him immediately and make him cum, wanting this to end quickly. “Master Wait!” Hongbin panicked when he realized that Hyuk planned to fuck him unprepared, making him tense up. 

 

Hyuk frowned and looked at Hongbin in confusion. “What is it?” He asked. “Lube or a condom. Do you have any?” Hongbin stressed as he tried to get up, succeeding when Hyuk’s grip on him loosened. He nodded as he pointed at the last drawer. 

 

Hongbin nodded and quickly opened the drawer, pulling out a condom. He opened the packaging and slipped the condom down Hyuk’s member, before climbed on his lap again position himself above his master’s cock. Hyuk’s hands land on his hips again to guide the younger better, as Hongbin slowly sunk down, whining at the pain as his walls were starched.

 

Hyuk groaned trying to hold his hips down, Hongbin was so hot, so tight, swallowing him up. Hongbin took his time trying to adjust to the size, before he started to roll his hips, dragging his cock into the hard plane of Hyuk’s abdomen. 

 

“Fuck.” Hyuk groaned, throwing his head back when Hongbin started to bounce on top of him. Hongbin rested his hands on Hyuk’s wide shoulders to be able to balance him. He worked his hips up until the tip of Hyuk’s cock lingered inside of him, then he dropped, making them both groan. But soon his hips were giving up, when he couldn’t find the right rhythm and position. “M-master please fuck me.” He begged.

 

Hyuk pulled Hongbin into his arms, carrying him to his desk while he was still inside of him. He laid him down on the desk before he started to thrust into him, making the younger male moan loudly and unconsciously pushing down a lot of things from the desk, while he tried to grab something that would be able to keep his body steady for Hyuk to fuck him until his lost his mind. 

 

Hyuk grabs his legs and fucks into him in rapid pace, hitting Hongbin’s prostate. Hongbin’s eyes rolled in his head. “Ah~ yes~ more~” He begged as Hyuk assaulted his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine and making all the hairs on his body stand on end. His cock bouncing obscenely between them, red and angry-looking. 

 

Hyuk leaned down to print marks against the younger's pale skin his thrusts getting deeper making Hongbin arch his back, knowing that this was the end for him. “I’m coming” Hongbin cried feeling like the knot of pleasure and frustration was about to explode inside of him. 

 

“Come for me baby!” Hyuk groaned as he thrusted harder, he was starting to loose his rhythm when he felt Hongbin tighten around as he came, shooting his seed over his torso. Hyuk only managed to thrust a few more times before he was overcome by his own orgasm, feeling the condom. 

 

Hongbin was trembling underneath Hyuk, his muscles twitching make him whimper from the frantic session. Hyuk pulled away and took off the condom to throw it in the trash bin, before he started to put on his clothes on silently. He wanted to try to keep the younger stay but instead he bit his lower lip, knowing that Hongbin would find an excuse to leave. 

 

Hongbin laid on the desk a bit longer trying to catch his breath, feeling happy and satisfied. He sat up slowly feeling his back hurt and shuddered when the cold air hit his body. He took the tissue box and started to clean his torso before he was able to put his clothes on. 

 

Hyuk watched Hongbin's every move as he sat down on his chair. The younger looked tired and cold, he wanted to pull him to his lap and hug him, wanted to keep him warm. His heart was not ready to let him go just yet. “Are you free today?” He asked in hope of the younger would stay. 

 

“I do have some job left...but I can stay a little maximum an hour” Hongbin informed as he put his shoes on. Hyuk nodded, not completely satisfied. “You…” He started feeling his heart becoming heavy. “Can leave if you'd like to.” He said when he sensed that Hongbin was pushing himself to stay. 

 

Hongbin bit his lip as he became nervous. He wanted to stay for an hour, but maybe he was pushing his luck too much. “I- I can stay a little bit.” Hongbin informed again, he had missed the older male, he just wanted to sit in his lap. It was true, he came by for the sex but he also wanted to see Hyuk. “Do you want to watch the show out there?” Hyuk asked when he noticed that the younger wanted to stay. 

 

“Yes I did love too!” Hongbin smiled showing his deep dimples. Hyuk nodded, getting up to leave his office, and walked to his VIP room where he had the music booming and a big window viewing the show on the stage and the people dancing and throwing money at the stripper. 

 

Hongbin felt out of place as followed the older into the room. He was confused and worried that Hyuk was already tired of him, since he was acting cold. Hyuk grabbed a chair and pulled it to the window, the older male didn’t give Hongbin much attention since his eyes were glued at the dance floor where his dancers were stripping. 

 

Hongbin didn’t like how the older was treating him and ignoring his whole presence when he was sitting just beside him. He felt a burn inside of him when he noticed what had grabbed Hyuk’s attention. Hongbin couldn’t sit still. He got up and covered the view making Hyuk frown. The younger male turned around and sat down on his lap. 

 

This made Hyuk smile and wrap his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, and closing his eyes enjoying this sweet time. Hongbin smiled enjoy the show for a while and Hyuk’s warmth. He didn’t like his master to look at anyone else than him, he was possessive of the older male. 

 

He caught one of the strippers looking directly at their booth, he realized that her eyes where set on Hyuk and he could feel his blood boil. He looked at Hyuk only to catch him wink at the stripper. Hongbin was not amused by that and started to dislike the girl. He wanted to tell Hyuk to look away or to ignore her. But Hyuk seemed to ignore him and only enjoying the show a little too much. He frowned and looked back to the dancers. Hyuk noticed that 

 

Hongbin didn’t enjoy the show, but before he was able to asked why Hongbin stood up, making him frown in confusion. 

 

“I need to go now” Hongbin informed as he stood up slowly wincing at the pain, but he would not stay, he was upset with Hyuk. The older looked up at him and nodded his head knowing that h should let him go. “Okay see you later” He said looking away, feeling disappointed. 

 

Hongbin nodded. “Then see you later.” He said before he left, feeling his heart heavy, Hyuk didn’t even respect his presence. He was worried now, was Hyuk maybe having an affair with the stripper? Was He maybe another fuck to Hyuk? 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 17

Hakyeon was working on the designs for the new season when the secretary called him, telling him that their department manager wanted to talk to him. Hakyeon sighed as he hung up and looked at his friend. “Jaehwanie~”

 

The male that had zoned out shook his head when he heard his name being called. “Yes hyung?” He tried to smile at his friend. Hakyeon frowned when he as he looked at the skinny face of his friend. He didn’t like how Jaehwan had dropped so many pounds, that his chubby cheeks where hallow. “Do you know what Wonshik is will be wanting?” He asked, hoping that the younger male would give him some information. 

 

Jaehwan's heart ached at the mention of his master’s name. Since the day the misunderstanding happened, Wonshik didn’t even assign him work like he used, only to avoid him. If he did assign him anything then the secretary would usually inform him. He shook his head. “No.” He answered 

 

Hakyeon sighed as he stood up taking his papers and walking to Wonshik’s office. He knocked on the door before he opened it and walked inside. There was another man sitting on one of the leather chairs. Wonshik looked up at Hakyeon in excitement. “Oh our Hakyeon is here.” He said as he signed for the younger to take a seat. 

 

“Sir you asked for me” Hakyeon said as he approached the men, still confused to why there was another man, when he needed to talk to him. 

 

Wongeun looked at Hakyeon with a sweet smile his lips, as he waited for Wonshik to explain. “You two are assigned to work on a big project together.” Wonshik started as he watched Hakyeon sit down. He pulled out two files from his drawers. “Read this” He handed them the files. “Me and Taekwoon have talked about this, and we thought that there was a lot that needed to change. We also thought that it would be a great idea to let you and Wongeun to collaborate.” He continued talking briefly about the project. 

 

Hakyeon looked through one of them noticing that it would be for the new season designs. “But I have already started working on the new designs” He tried to explain. He didn’t want to share his ideas yet. Then let Wongeun-si in what you have worked on, and continue together.” Wonshik said not finding any problem in Wongeun joining. The latter nodded still smiling at Hakyeon. He was stricken from the beauty of Hakyeon. 

 

Hakyeon looked at the taller male noticing his sweet smile, making him automatically smile back at him. “Okay.” He answered deciding to give him a chance. Wonguen followed Hakyeon to his office when the meeting ended. He wanted to talk to the handsome male and let him explain what he had worked on. Hakyeon found it easy to communicate with the taller male and he seemed sweet, making Hakyeon want to become a good friend with him. 

 

***

 

It has become a routine for Jaehwan to empty his stomach in the toilet after every meal. Again he was kneeling on the cold floor, returning everything he consumed during the lunch. When he was done he got up flushing the toilet before he dragged his tired body out of the stall. He washed his mouth to get rid of the sour taste. He then looked up at his reflection. He was still not satisfied. 'I’m still not beautiful and not skinny enough. He hasn’t come back yet. He still hates me. He for sure feels disgusted by my body. There is still some fat I need to get rid of.’ His thoughts continued to wander. He didn’t notice his friend standing behind, with a pitiful look on his face. 

 

Hakyeon was angry at himself for not noticing that earlier and stop his friend. His heart was breaking to pieces at the sight of Jaehwan’s small frame, he was losing his friend and he didn’t notice it until now. 

 

He heard a gas from his friend when the realization of Hakyeon standing behind him, hit him. Jaehwan tried to distract his friend with a weak smile hoping that Hakyeon wouldn’t ask any questions. 

 

“Jaehwan why are you doing this?” Hakyeon asked with a stern voice. “D-doing w-what?” Jaehwan stuttered as he kept his eyes on his hands, afraid to look Hakyeon in the eyes. “You were pushing yourself to throw up. Jaehwan I’m not blind or deaf I know what you are doing” Hakyeon answered not leaving any space for Jaehwan to escape.

 

Jaehwan shook his head. “I-I J-just don't f-feel well. I have a-a stomach flu” He lied. “Jaehwan for how many months?” He asked still not believing the younger. He was worried. Jaehwan bit his lower lip and continued to look down. He realized that Hakyeon wouldn’t give. “A-a m-month and a-a half.” He confessed, seeing no point in denying it anymore. 

 

“Why?” Hakyeon asked as he felt his heart ached. “I-I need to l-lose weight.” Jaehwan answered. “But your body is already perfect.” Hakyeon was confused. Jaehwan shook his head. “H-he doesn't l-like my body.” He confessed feeling tears sting in the back of his eyes. 

 

“Who is it? What idiot doesn’t see your beauty?” He asked feeling angry with the person had put those thoughts in Jaehwan’s head. “M-master…” Jaehwan let out a whimper “W-wonshik.” He bit his lip to prevent any sob to leave his mouth. 

 

“He is and idiot. Don’t believe him. How could he! Jaehwan he doesn’t love you. Please don’t believe such jerk.” Hakyeon had a hard time composing his emotions. He needed the younger to listen to him and stop hurting himself. 

 

Jaehwan shook his head with a bitter smile. “H-he l-loved me. B-but I have started to see h-how u-ugly my b-body is.” He answered. “Jyangi~ it not true. If he loved you, he wouldn’t tell you this. Please listen to me he is a bad boy. You need someone that loves you for who you are.” He needed Jaehwan to listen to him. He needed to save the younger. 

 

Jaehwan shook his head again. “I-I need to go back to work n-now.” He answered, not being able to hear anymore about Wonshik. Hakyeon sighed knowing that the younger was a fool for his master. “I think I will need to talk to Taekwoon Hyung.” He thought before he followed Jaehwan to their office. 

 

***

 

Hongbin frowned as he looked at his phone. It had been a month since his master had called or messaged him. Every time he wanted to meet Hyuk, the older male seemed to be busy. “There must be something wrong I need to see him.” Hongbin had a feeling that his lover was trying to end things between them. He got up from his bed looking at the clock, showing 10 am in the morning. It was Saturday and Hongbin was sure that his lover would be in his club. He walked to his closet to choose a pair of tight black leather pants and a red shirt in satin. He put some makeup on to look extra handsome for his master. He wouldn’t let go of Hyuk easily not when he liked him this much. 

 

Hyuk smiled brightly as talked to his friend that he hadn’t seen in a while. She used to be a customer that visited his bar often. Hyuk found her attractive and started talking to her but she never looked at him as a sex object and never exceeded her limits. Like that they became close friends that usually met to eat and talk, spending good time together and making him forget about Hongbin. But of course he would never be able to forget the younger entirely. 

 

Hongbin walked past the guards who had checked his ID and confirmed him to enter, knowing that he was their boss’ lover. Immediately he started looking for Hyuk, he started with his office but the latter was not there. He proceeded his searching, looking into the private rooms but they too were empty. He decided to climb the stairs to the second floor to have a better view across the dance area and the bar. His plan succeeded, he saw his lover sitting with a beautiful blond woman laughing and eating with her. In Hongbin’s eyes they looked like lovers on a romantic date. He felt a burn of jealousy and sadness in his heart. Anger filled his vision, everything went fast as he walked down the stairs, walking straight the pair and grabbing Hyuk by the shoulder. 

 

Hyuk was trying to cheer the beautiful lady, as they talked about her work and that she had a hard time satisfying her boss. But he flinched when he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder tightly. He turned around ready to scold whoever it was but his eyes widened in shock when his saw Hongbin’s angry face. “Oh Hongbin. What are you doing here?” Hyuk asked not realizing how painful those words were to Hongbin. 

 

“Why are you sitting with her?” Hongbin asked ignoring the question. He felt upset when he saw Hyuk give him a look that told him to leave and that he was interrupting something important.

 

Hyuk arched an eyebrow at him. “This is my friend Somin.” Hyuk introduced his friend with a smile in his handsome face. “This is Hongbin.” He pointed at the angry male, not giving him much attention. 

 

“Hello.” She smiled and extending her hand, but was declined by Hongbin. He had a bead feeling telling him not to get close to this woman. He ignored her and looked at Hyuk instead. “Is this why you have been ignoring me?” He asked, with a hurt look on his face. 

 

“Hongbin stop being rude to her.” Hyuk glared at the younger male, not liking how he was acting. “I don’t care about her! Is this why you have acting to be busy? Did you cheat on me with her?” Hongbin was not able to think straight. He only continued to throw questions at the older male, letting his heart talk instead of his brain. He felt betrayed and used and that was what he hated the most. 

 

Hyuk rolled his eyes as he looked at the lady and apologized before he stood up, grabbing Hongbin’s hand and pulled him to his office. “Is that a way to talk to me in front of anyone?” He asked once the door was closed. “Is that how you treat you boyfriend or master or whatever you call me?” Hyuk was angry at the younger for embarrassing him in front of his friend. 

 

“Ignoring me for a month? Did you have fun with her? Was she that good in the bed?” Hongbin continued to ignore Hyuk’s question. His heart was bleeding and he was angry. Hyuk scoffed. “Say whatever you want Hongbin, but at least she is not using me for sex.” He answered. He was hurt by those allegations. “What do you want from me? I don’t want to be your fucking machine!” His voice dripping in anger. 

 

Hongbin was confused, he felt at wrong. He never wanted to use Hyuk like a fucking machine. He loved him. It was true that they usually spent their time fucking, but Hongbin would never let anyone that he didn’t love near him. “But why ignore me? If you even liked me you would at least want to meet me. If didn’t want to spend time fucking me, then why didn’t you tell me?” He asked trying to defend himself. “But maybe I was stupid to think you loved me. Sitting there with another woman and acting casual as if I didn’t exist!”

 

“Me?” Hyuk exclaimed. “Me not care about your feelings! You only call me when you want to get fucked. When I ask you to stay longer you always make an excuse to leave.” Hyuk continued when he felt like he was the perpetrator, which made him more frustrated. “Have you ever thought that I didn't want our relationship to be like how it now is? That I wanted more from you, that I wanted cuddles, kisses and late night talk. But you gave me the opposite, you gave me what I least needed.” Hyuk let his emotions explode. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? You just accepted whatever I wanted. You could at least tell me your feelings and wishes.” Hongbin defended himself. All this time together Hyuk wanted something else. This hurt his feelings making him feel like a selfish asshole.

 

“Tell you what and when Hongbin? You never even gave us a chance to talk or get to know each other. I wanted to be able to do everything with you. But I can't let you use me like this anymore.” He confessed, deciding to let go of the younger. 

 

“So now you are blaming everything, because you didn’t have the courage to stop me and tell me how you felt? Are you telling me, that I’m the reason for you to let go of me?” Hongbin wanted to cry in pain, he wanted to fight in anger. He couldn’t believe that everything was his fault. If Hyuk had stopped him from the beginning this would have been different now. Hyuk took a shaky sigh as he looked away, hating to see Hongbin’s precious tears. He hated how his feelings were all over the place. “This is not working. Let’s stop seeing each other.” He said still not able to look the younger in the eyes.

 

“W-what do you mean not working” Hongbin felt his heart break in half and his stomach turn. He didn’t want to believe what he was hearing. “Like you heard Hongbin. I can't stay with someone I love only to get used for sexual purposes.” Hyuk said his as he tried to compose his voice, afraid to break down in front of the younger. 

 

“N-no I don’t want to. L-let’s just start anew.” The younger was starting to panic. He couldn’t lose Hyuk forever. He was feeling sick at the thought of not seeing the older anymore. “You don't like me Hongbin. You are still young and confused.” Hyuk said. 

 

“I do. I want you hyung more than anything.” He hoped the older would believe him. This was suffocating and making him unable to talk. “Please don't push yourself just to get less nights alone.” Hyuk said not being able to completely believe the younger Hongbin. 

 

“Hyung I’m n-not lying. Please give me another chance.” He begged, as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Please” He begged again making Hyuk’s heart ache. “But I need to rip that contract if you want us to start again from the beginning.” He said as he decided to give the younger another chance. 

 

Hongbin nodded eagerly not caring about the contract as long as he was able to stay with Hyuk. What he needed was not a sex contract but Hyuk’s love, his hugs and sweet kisses. The older male smiled softly as he pulled the Hongbin in a hug, he himself needed to re-heal his heart. Hongbin hugged him back burying his face in the Hyuk’s shirt as he broke down in tears. Hyuk bit his lips as he hugged Hongbin tighter whispering sweet nothings in his ear and kissed his head.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^
> 
> Please comment and let us know what you think of this chapter!  (^з^)


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long update since I don't think I will be able to update next weekend. (｡ŏ_ŏ)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be mainly about Hakyeon ^^

 

Since his secretary was sick, Wonshik walked to the design department to deliver some papers. With a heavy heart he started to look for Hakyeon in hopes to not meet Jaehwan. But as soon as he arrived his eyes fell on the a thin person, who sat on Jaehwan's chair. He frowned not remembering that they had hired a new person to take Jaehwan’s job. But when the realization hit him, his eyes widened. He couldn’t believe that Jaehwan had changed this much. He couldn’t believe his eyes and needed to take a closer look, without thinking he walk towards the younger.

 

Jaehwan was too immersed in his job not noticing that Wonshik was in his department. But when he felt the energy of someone standing behind him, he turned around only to get shocked by the sight of Wonshik. “H-Hyung...” He stuttered.

 

“What happened to you?” Wonshik asked before he was able to stop himself. But he was worried. Jaehwan didn’t look healthy. 

 

“Wonshik-si are you looking for me?” Hakyeon asked when he saw Wonshik starting to talk to Jaehwan. He prevented Jaehwan form answering, knowing that it would be better to keep the two away from each other. 

 

Wonshik didn't want to avert his eyes away from Jaehwan. But he had to give the papers to Hakyeon. “Yes these are for you.” He said giving the younger the files he had before he turned around to look at the younger male, expecting an answer. “Jaehwan Hyung, can you please order this material for me?” Hakyeon asked, before he turned towards Wonshik. “Please Wonshik-si we are busy.” He wanted the older male to leave Jaehwan for now. 

 

Wonshik frowned at Hakyeon before he nodded his head, giving Jaehwan one last glance before he walked away. 

 

“Hyung you should be more strict with him. He doesn’t deserve you.” Hakyeon said when he was sure that Wonshik had left them alone. “B-but d-did you see how h-he looked at me?” Jaehwan smiled happily. “H-he was worried.”

 

“Hyung please care about your health. Don’t care about him.” Hakyeon didn’t want Jaehwan to get hurt more than he had already got. “B-but I w-want him b-back. I love him,” Jaehwan confessed, feeling broken without Wonshik.

 

“Hyung learn from your mistakes please.” Hakyeon said with a stern tone, making Jaehwan nod before he went back to work. He didn't have the energy to argue with his friend. He was starting to get tiered again and needed coffee to get his energy back. He decided to leave his work for a few minutes to get coffee. At the same time Wonshik had his break. He decided to bring himself a cup of coffee. He got up and walked to the coffee room. He head was filled with the memories of the skinny Jaehwan, and how sick he seemed to be. 

 

Jaehwan shivered as he started to feel cold, was starting to sweat at the same time. He had been feeling sick quite often the last two days. He grabbed the can to fill his cup, but he ended up putting it on the table again, when he felt the world spin around him before he vision turned black. 

 

A loud thud reached Wonshik’s ears, making him frown, when he reached the coffee room. He quickly opened the door in worry and rushed toward the figure who was lying on the floor. He gasped when he realized that it was Jaehwan, and took him into his arms immediately. He tried to call Jaehwan’s name a few time but the younger didn’t answer. He didn’t notice the crowd outside the coffee room, of confused and worried employees. He lifted the skinny male in his arms as he tried to get out of the room and rush him to his car. Hakyeon and Hongbin ran behind Wonshik trying to stop him and ask him what happened, but Wonshik didn’t stop until he reached his car and laid the younger male in the backseat. “What happened?” Hakyeon and Hongbin looked at Wonshik in panic. “I don't know. He passed out.” He exclaimed before he quickly rushed to driver seat. He quickly drove to the emergency department of the closest hospital. 

 

When the nurses saw him carrying someone they rushed to him and made him put Jaehwan down on a Hospital Stretchers. ”What happened?” They asked as they pushed the stretcher. “He fainted suddenly and haven’t woken up since then.” Wonshik answered. The nurses nodded. “Sir we need to take him to an emergency room so the doctor can examine him.” One of the informed Wonshik and told him to stay outside. 

 

Wonshik sat down on a chair in the hall, waiting for the doctor to come out and inform him about Jaehwan’s state. He had informed Taekwoon of what had happened and that he wouldn’t come back to work, wanting to stay with Jaehwan. 

 

When the doctor walked out, Wonshik stood up quickly and approached him. “How is Jaehwan?” He asked immediately. “He is now sleeping. Are you related to Mr. Lee?” The doctor asked.

 

“I'm his boss. He fainted when he was at the company.” Wonshik answered. “Why did he faint?” He asked worriedly. “We should talk in my office. There is something that I need to explain.” He informed. Wonshik nodded and followed the doctor. He was asked to sit down on the chair as the doctor walked to his chair. “It seems like Mr. Lee have a condition called anorexia.” He informed, making Wonshik frown. “What do you mean?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

 

“Anorexia nervosa is a serious disease and kills more people than any other mental illness, even depression. While some of these implications can be reversed with weight restoration and treatment, eating disorder treatment is serious and complicated both mentally and physically, and sadly, some of its effects can’t be reversed. That’s why we will need to examine Mr. Lee. A psychologist will need to talk to him and I do suggest a professional treatment.” He explained. “As well as he will need help from the people around him and someone to watch over him and see that he is eating and not throwing up anything. It’s good that you got him to the hospital as soon as possible. If Mr. Lee continued like this of and other week, I don’t think we would be able to save him. ” The doctor said making Wonshik’s heart beat faster. If Jaehwan continued like this he would die, those words left a deep print in his head.

 

Wonshik listened carefully to the doctor, nodding his head and made mental notes. “I will let him meet a psychologist and will keep him supervised.” He offered. “That sounds good to hear. Now you are able to visit him if you want but when Mr. Jaehwan wakes up, I will need to talk to him.” He informed before he let Wonshik leave his office.

 

When he was able to leave, Wonshik walked to the room Jaehwan was sleeping in. He looked at the thin figure on the bed and sat beside him with a soft sigh. He looked pale, paler than ever and his beautiful body had almost vanished, and only skin and bones could be seen. His eyes trailed up the younger's body until he looked at his face his once chubby cheeks, were now hollowed. “Could it be me? Did you do this because of me?” Wonshik asked the sleeping male, hoping that he didn’t do this to himself because of him. 

 

***

 

When Jaehwan opened his heavy lids he looked around confused not recognizing environment of the room. He eyes slowly landed on the transparent bag with some liquid, he followed the pipe that was attached to it, seeing that it was attached to his arms making him panic. ‘No this will make me fat.’ He panicked as he pulled the needle that was attached his flesh, away, making blood gush out from his arm. Jaehwan started to his week body, trying to leave the bed whining at the pain pulsing in his arm. The room was dark, only lit by the moonlight and of the lamps of the empty hall. 

 

Wonshik was sleeping on the chair beside the bed Jaehwan was lying on. He started to wake up when he heard someone was moving. He opened his eyes slowly looking at the bed seeing it empty. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Jaehwan moving around. “Jaehwan!” He called as he got up and walked toward the younger male. 

 

Jaehwan stopped his movements and looked at the source of the familiar voice. “H-Hyung?” He gasped, not believing that his master was there with him. “Where are you going Jaehwan? How did you get these off?” Wonshik asked as he walked up to the younger, trying to bring him back to the bed. 

 

“N-no Master we need t-to leave... they will make me fat again.” Jaehwan begged, scared and panicked as he tried to pull Wonshik with him to the door. The only thing he needed was to escape. 

 

Wonshik didn't need much force to put the younger back on bed again. “Please, Jaehwan sit here for a bit. Do it for me.” He tried to give the younger male a soft smile, in hope it would calm him. 

 

“No master, please... I need to leave.” Jaehwan was on the verge of tear. “Please, Jaehwan just this once. Do it for me please.” Wonshik begged as he pressed on a button. “M-m-master th-they will m-make me f-fat again. Please let’s leave.” Jaehwan begged as tears rolled down his boney cheeks.

 

Two nurses and a doctor rushed inside seeing the mess that was happening and how Wonshik was hugging a struggling and crying Jaehwan. “Prepare the syringe.” The doctor ordered the nurse. 

 

Wonshik pulled away from the younger, afraid he would block the doctor from doing his job to calm Jaehwan down. His heart ached at the sight of Jaehwan suffering. After the doctor had injected Jaehwan with tranquilizer, he started to calm down. “Mr. Lee seems tired now and I don’t think he will be able to listen to me now. I will visit him tomorrow in the morning.” The doctor informed Wonshik.

Wonshik nodded before the doctor left giving the two some space. He sat down beside Jaehwan trying to catch his breath. Jaehwan was quietly sobbing, now the power in his body was put to sleep. The nurses came with a new hospital gown and cleaned the blood. They put the IV on the other arm before they were able to leave.

 

When they were finally left alone Wonshik to the opportunity to get closer to Jaehwan. He caressed his hair softly. “My beautiful Jaehwannie.” He cowed, knowing that this would ease the younger. 

 

Jaehwan whimpered and tried to look at the older male. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, hoping that Wonshik would forgive him this time. Wonshik smiled shaking his head. “I already forgave you a long time ago.” He explained, confusing the younger male. “B-b-but you ignored me.” 

 

“I'm sorry. I was stupid.” Wonshik confessed and looked down in shame. Jaehwan whimpered, wanting the older male to get closer. “Can you help me leave?” He asked when Wonshik was close enough. 

 

“Not yet.” Wonshik said softly caressing Jaehwan’s cheek. “But how about you stay here for a while and in return you can live with me in my house?” Wonshik challenged knowing that Jaehwan’s brain functioned like a child’s brain, at those moments. 

 

“Live with y-you?” Jaehwan asked, not believing that Wonshik would suggest something like this. “B-but if I stay here... I will get fat a-again.” He pouted. “No you will become even more beautiful baby.” Wonshik smiled softly at him. Jaehwan whimpered at the pet name. Wonshik’s low yet soft tone sent shiver down his spine. “B-but I’m finally thin.”

 

“I will be by your side no matter what.” Wonshik started. “But I liked you before better, you were filled with energy.” Wonshik explained, hoping that the younger wouldn’t get a wrong message. “B-but why didn’t you like me? You h-hated me?” Jaehwan asked still confused. 

 

“No I didn't. I was stupid and I had many things going on. Let's talk about this later.” He begged the younger to let it be for now. Jaehwan nodded and looked at Wonshik noticing that he was sitting on a uncomfortable chair. “D-do you want to share the bed with me?” He asked shyly.

 

Wonshik smiled softly at Jaehwan and ran his fingers through his brown lock. Jaehwan smiled cutely before he moved trying to make space for Wonshik, his small figure helped to make that space. Wonshik smiled and climbed on the bed, lying down beside Jaehwan and wrapped his arm carefully around him. Jaehwan snuggled closer to the older missing the feeling of being held by those strong arms. Wonshik hugged Jaehwan closer and lulled him to sleep before he passed out beside him. 

 

Early in the morning the next day, two young men walked through the hospital halls. They were carrying two flower bouquets, as the looked for the room their friend was staying in. When they arrived to the room they knocked on the door first, but there was only silence. Hakyeon being impatient immediately opened the door and walked in with Hongbin only to get surprised by the sight of the sleeping men, holding each other tightly. 

 

Wonshik started to wake up when he heard the sound of the door opening and someone walk in. He looked up in confusion, before his eyes were able to settle on two the younger men, which he recognized. He wanted to pull away in panic, but Jaehwan was peacefully sleeping in his arms. He tried to calm himself down as he nodded at the two in welcoming manner.

 

“Hey” Hongbin said politely but Hakyeon couldn’t bring himself to talk to Wonshik at the moment. “Is Jaehwan hyung going to wake up soon?” Hongbin asked, hoping he would be able to talk to Jaehwan. Wonshik nodded. “But we should let him wake up on his own.” Their boss said as he slowly detached himself from the smaller male, 

 

Jaehwan whimpered, feeling cold when Wonshik moved away. He opened his eyes slowly looking for Wonshik, not noticing his friends standing beside his bed. “W-where are you g-going?” He asked, worried that Wonshik would leave him again. 

 

Wonshik smiled at the younger male before he pointed at the two males standing beside him. “Your friends are here to see you.” He informed. “Oh” Jaehwan turned to look at his friends with a bright smile on his lips. “Jaehwanie~” Hakyeon smiled as he approached the younger hugging him carefully before he gave him the bouquet.

 

Wonshik stepped aside smiling softly. “Are you two staying here with him?” He asked the two. “Yes for about an hour.” Hongbin informed, since the needed to go back to work. Wonshik nodded. “Then I will go to get some papers from the company and be back.” He informed. “Hyung you don’t need to worry.” Hongbin smiled assuring Wonshik that everything will be fine. Wonshik smiled at them before he walked out of the room, leaving for the company. 

 

“Jaehwanie~ how do you feel?” Hakyeon asked the younger when Wonshik left. Jaehwan gave them weak but real smile. “H-happy.” He said as his eyes trailed at the door where Wonshik was just a moment ago, making Hakyeon frown. “Jaehwan you shouldn’t get too close to him. You will only get hurt.” Hakyeon said as he sat down on the chair beside the bed. 

 

Jaehwan immediately shook his head. “N-no h-he l-loves me n-now.” He defended Wonshik. “It’s just for now Jaehwan. You will end up getting hurt again.” Hakyeon tried again. “No, he w-wants me t-to live with h-him.” Jaehwan said shaking his head. 

 

“Jaehwan I don’t want to see our getting hurt anymore.” Hakyeon explained. He was worried that Wonshik was only playing with Jaehwan’s feelings again. “I-I won't, I-I am sure he loves me now.” Jaehwan said denying whatever Hakyeon was warning him about. 

 

“Then prove that to me. Prove it to us by gaining weight and get healthy.” Hakyeon challenged, knowing that Jaehwan was stubborn. “B-but I-I don't w-want to b-be fat again.” Jaehwan said looking down at his hands. 

 

“Hyung you weren’t fat? Who even told you that you where?” Hongbin asked tired of this conversation. “I-I know I-I was.” Jaehwan answered, avoiding their eyes. “Jaehwan who told you that?” Hakyeon asked getting angry at Wonshik for putting those poisonous thoughts in his head. 

 

“I-I said that.” Jaehwan answered. “B-but m-master said I-I was beautiful. B-but h-he is lying.” He explained, shocking Hakyeon. “Jaehwanie~ please stop those thoughts, because you are the most beautiful person in this world. You only need to gain weight to become perfect.” Hakyeon explained, but Jaehwan stubbornly shook his head. 

 

“Please hyung believe us!” Hongbin begged. Jaehwan sighed and just laid down again not wanting to argue any more. Hakyeon sighed not wanting to push the younger to much. “Jaehwanie~ did you know that Hongbin have a boyfriend now?” Hakyeon asked trying to change the subject. 

 

Jaehwan smiled brightly. “R-really who?” He asked in excitement. But wasn’t able to hear the answer, as there was a knock on the door and Wonshik entering. Embarrassed Hongbin pinches Hakyeon’s side to stop him from talking. “Yah bean tell me.” Jaehwan whined. 

 

Wonshik looked at them in confusion, feeling like he was interrupting them. “Hyung we need to leave now or we will be late for work. Jaehwan Hyung we will visit again” Hongbin smiled and pulled an unhappy and whining Hakyeon with him of the room. 

 

“How are you feeling now baby?” Wonshik asked the younger, making Jaehwan blush. “I’m fine. Can we leave now?” He asked but Wonshik shook his head. “The doctor wants to talk to you. We will leave when he allows you too.” Wonshik informed before the doctor and two nurses walked into the room. He checked on his patient before he informed him about his condition. He recommended Jaehwan to accept therapy and visits a psychologist that he had made an appointment with, knowing that Jaehwan wasn’t willing to go. After that he gave Wonshik a receipt with vitamins that Jaehwan would need before he let them both leave

 

“Jaehwannie, promise me one thing.” Wonshik asked before they started to pack. “W-what?” Jaehwan asked hoping that it wouldn’t be about food. “You will eat three meals with me every day, and you won’t throw it up.” Wonshik said softly as he caressed Jaehwan's cheeks gently. Jaehwan sighed softly. “That’s too much to ask from me” He pouted.

 

“Please, I won't ask anything else from you.” Wonshik begged. Jaehwan decided to not answer this. “Jaehwan promise me.” Wonshik insisted. He wouldn’t let Jaehwan leave the hospital if he didn’t accept. “Hyung I’m tired of everyone asking me to promise them that.” He whined in annoyance. “You won't do this one thing for hyung?” Wonshik asked, a disappointed look on his face. Jaehwan sighed in defeat “I- I will try.” Wonshik sighed and nodded, it was at least something. “Come on let's get you dressed.” He said as he gently helped Jaehwan up. 

 

When Jaehwan was dressed up completely, Wonshik took him to his penthouse. Jaehwan was feeling tired. He had a long day of visits and new information. He just needed to rest and wanted the people to accept his will to get the perfect body. ‘Why doesn’t anyone understand me’ he sighed in annoyance as he looked through the window. 

 

Once they arrived at the penthouse, Wonshik helped Jaehwan out of the car. Jaehwan started to cling to him, when his body wasn’t able keep him standing. Once inside wonshik took Jaehwan in his arms and carried to his bed. Wonshik smiled at the blushing male, finding him cute. “ How about a bath?” He asked. “Y-yes I need one.” Jaehwan smiled, he was in need of a relaxing bath. 

 

Wonshik smiled at him. “Wait here I will be back soon.” He informed before he walked to the bathroom, turning the warm water on, filling the bathtub. He then walked back to the bedroom and picked up the younger male in his arms again, before he walked back to the bathroom and sat Jaehwan down on the closed toilet lid. Jaehwan felt like he was becoming a burden for older male. 

 

The older male helped Jaehwan to undress. Jaehwan blushed, he looked down at his own body smiling at how thin he looked. ‘Now Master will love this and we maybe will end up doing something tonight.’ He smiled to himself.

 

Wonshik was able to hold back a gasp. The sight of Jaehwan’s thin body, made his heart ache. He turned away to take of his cloths, before he carried the small male to put him down in the water. Jaehwan looked at Wonshik’s perfect body, his abs looking delicious and his arms looked so strong. He noticed that Wonshik had got a new big tattoo on the left side of his abdomen.

 

Wonshik climbed in the tub after he put the younger down to sit behind him. “Is the temperature okay?” He asked the younger male, with a soft smile on his face. “It’s perfect.” Jaehwan smiled. “Hyung, did you get a new tattoo?” He turned around to look at the beautiful angel. 

 

Wonshik smiled and nodded. “Do you like it?” He asked the younger as he tried to bite back a moan, feeling Jaehwan’s fingers dance over his skin. “It looks so cool.” Jaehwan looked up at the older male, giving him a soft and innocent look. Wonshik smiled as he wrapped his arms around the younger, holding him for a while before he took a washcloth and started to rub Jaehwan’s back. 

 

Jaehwan smiled letting his master help him, knowing that they wouldn’t be able stay there all day. When Wonshik finished cleaning Jaehwan’s body, and his own body, he started shampooing Jaehwan’s hair.

 

“Let me help you too!” Jaehwan begged, wanting to be a good boy and make his master happy. “No, it's okay baby.” Wonshik refused to let the younger do anything. “Please.” Jaehwan begged, making a cute face. Wonshik sighed in defeat, not being able to handle his cuteness. He ended up giving him the shampoo. 

 

Jaehwan smiled and got up on his bony knees. He started to shampoo Wonshik’s black hair happily. Wonshik rested his hands on Jaehwan’s waist in a protective way, afraid the younger would lose his balance. 

 

The younger male tried hard to conceal how tired he was getting. His knees started to shake and his fingers had a hard time moving. This was getting scared of his body, but he was stubborn. He didn’t want Wonshik to see him in a weak state again. 

 

“It’s enough baby, I can do it myself.” Wonshik said when he started to feel Jaehwan’s body shaking under his hands. “A- I’m f-fine.” The younger male lied, not wanting to accept that his body was this weak.

 

“Please baby. Let's sit down and relax in the water.” Wonshik said with a soft smile on his small mouth. Jaehwan sighed and nodded before he turned around to sit down. “We need to wash our hair.” He sulked. “Let me do it for both of us.” Wonshik said as he helped Jaehwan sit down between his legs again.

 

This time the younger sat down quietly and allowed Wonshik to finish their bath. Wonshik smiled and let the water rinse the shampoo from Jaehwan’s hair and his own before he sat back and enjoyed the warm water, while he embraced the younger male. When the water started to turn cold, he helped the younger male to stand up. “Let’s get out.” He decided. 

 

Jaehwan only nodded since he started to become tiered. Wonshik was the first to leave the tub. He then carried the younger out of the tub and sat him on the closed lid of the toilet. He grabbed towel robes for the both of them. He then carried the younger back to the bedroom, putting him down on the king sized bed. Jaehwan was slowly slipping to dream land in Wonshik’s arms, while the older male tried to dry his hair. When Wonshik was done he noticed how the younger male had fell asleep, causing him to smile. “Cute.” 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 19

 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon were happy to live together but they kept sleeping in their own rooms. Taekwoon never tried to sleep with the younger male afraid he would hurt him again. He knew that Hakyeon was still working on his health. He felt happy when he saw the younger happy, working with all his heart and he didn’t want to distract him. But he wanted to make a move. He wanted them to become lovers, and there he was preparing for a date. He picked his phone up and called the younger who was in his house.   

 

Hakyeon was in his room preparing himself for the night he would spend with Wongeun. The latter had invited him on a fancy dinner while they would discuss about the project. He put on a white button up shirt when his phone started to vibrate. He picked up his phone and answered the call.

 

“Hakyeon-ah~ where are you?” Taekwoon asked once the younger answered the phone. “I’m at home making myself ready. Why?” He asked as he look at his reflection on the mirror.

 

“Where are you going?” Taekwoon frowned. “Oh I forgot to tell you but Wongeun and I will talk about work over a dinner.” He answered, sounding apologetic. Taekwoon’s frown deepened. He didn’t like the idea of Hakyeon too much time with Wongeun. “Okay have a good time then” Taekwoon could hear his annoyed voice before he hung up. Taekwoon glared at the wall in front of him. He didn’t like the guy he had a bad feeling about the guy.

 

When the clock hit 8 pm Hakyeon was seated in a fancy restaurant waiting for his dear friend Wongeun. The man walked in feeling so happy about Hakyeon accepting his invite. His smile widened once he saw the other, for him this was their first date. “Hello!” He smiled brightly.

 

“Hey” Hakyeon smiled as he stood up to shake Wongeun‘s hand. The man shook Hakyeon’s hand before he sat down. A waiter came with their menus. Wongeun started looking through it before he decided on steak and a glass of red wine. “Hmm~ I will have the same” Hakyeon smiled. When the food and their drinks was put on the table, Wongeun looked at Hakyeon who was busy on his phone he took out a pill and put it in his drink to let it dissolve.

 

Hakyeon was getting worried about Taekwoon. The later ignored him the whole night. He is the type to message him until he had arrived. But now he ignored him, and Taekwoon’s sad tone was stuck in his head. “I’m sorry I just needed to send a message.” He said as he looked at Wongeun giving him an apologetic smile.

 

Wongeun smiled as he shook his head. “Don't worry, please eat.” He said as he started to chew on the meat. “Ah Yes” Hakyeon smiled and started to eat slowly before he took a sip of his drink. “I think the new fashion will be a success for our company. Taekwoon is preparing for a fashion show to get better sales.” Hakyeon said.

 

“That would be great.” Wongeun said watching Hakyeon drinking his wine. The night continued with them talking passionately about work but soon Hakyeon was starting to become dizzy and suddenly everything was black.

 

A gasp was heard from the gusts of the restaurant, making Wongeun stand up and apologize for his drunken boyfriend. He paid the bill before he carried Hakyeon to his car and drove him to his apartment. After he parked his car, he carried him to his bedroom laying him down on the bed. He walked to his wardrobe grabbing a whip and a buttplug that had a tail attached to it. He licked his lips at the sight of the unconscious man. “Beautiful Hakyeonnie.” He said as he started undressing the smaller male kissing every part of his skin. When Hakyeon was fully naked Wongeun lubed his fingers and started to stretch the sleeping male while he jerked him off. Moans and whimpers left Hakyeon’s mouth as his cock was starting to get harder. The sleeping male was pleasured thoroughly as a lubed buttplug filled his tight hole. He grabbed Hakyeon’s tie and wrapped it around his hands, tying them to prevent Hakyeon from moving if he did wake up.

 

“T-Taekwoon~... Master~?” He whined when he tried to open his eyes, imagining Taekwoon jerking him off. But his brain found this situation confusing, knowing that Taekwoon wouldn’t touch him like that so suddenly. “Ah~ Wait!” He begged in panic when Wongeun replaced the image of Taekwoon. He tried to move his hands but realized that they were tied he panicked looking around.

 

Wongeun looked at the other with a smirk. “Aigoo it's me not him.” He said as he pressed a kiss on Hakyeon's neck while his hands roamed around his body.

 

“What the fuck. Get away from me!” Hakyeon screamed as he tried to push the other from him felling dirty as he touched him.

 

“Ssshh~ just a few seconds away you were enjoying it, moaning loudly.” Wongeun said as he got up to grab the whip. He licked his lips while he looked at the lethal body of Hakyeon. “W-Wait what are you doing?” Hakyeon panicked feeling something inside him vibrate and a tail tickle his thighs. He gulped at the sight of the whip and started to cry and beg Wongeun to not hurt him. “Now shut up and enjoy this.” He said as he flipped the younger to lie on his stomach as he whipped his butt. “On all four!” He hissed.

 

“Fuck you psycho!” Hakyeon cried as he tried to move away as more strikes landed on his aching bottom. Wongeun was about to whip Hakyeon's ass again Hakyeon's phone started to ring again, maybe for the fifth time since he had laid the man on his bed. Annoyed he threw the whip away, landing on the floor as he walked to the phone to turn it off. “Fucking phone interrupting us.” He hissed angrily but suddenly he felt something wrap tightly around his neck trying to choke him.

 

Hakyeon felt lucky when he was given a chance to stand up and untie his hands as he walked carefully towards Wongeun and wrapped the tie around his neck. Wongeun tried to elbow Hakyeon and hit him, but it was hard to breath and his vision was turning black. When Wongeun fell limp in his hands Hakyeon pulled away immediately. He was panting heavily, as the adrenalin had kicked in. He was afraid that the man would wake up soon. He quickly picked up his phone and put his suit jacket on before he ran out of the front door. He was embarrassed and horrified as he ran trying to hide himself in a park before he found a public toilet that he could lock himself in. He sat down on the toilet seat feeling disgusted of his body. How would he be able to even look Taekwoon in the eyes. He was dirty, he felt tainted.

 

Taekwoon was frantic when Hakyeon didn’t answer his calls. He tried again and again waiting for the younger to pick his phone up. But when he finally answered Taekwoon was able to breath.

 

“M- Hyung...” He tried to hold back a sob from escaping his mouth. “Where are you? Why didn’t you answer earlier?” Taekwoon asked worry lacing his tone. “I- I d-don’t know... I’m in a public toilet.. I-I-” He wasn’t able to continue as a cry left his mouth.

 

Taekwoon knew he should have trusted his guts. He was right. Hakyeon was in danger. “Do you know the address?” Taekwoon asked as he grabbed his car keys and walking out.

 

“N-n- no I don’t know” he voice cracked as he remembered that he was in his worst state, naked in a public toilet. “Hakyeon turn your GPS on and share your location information with me. You know how to do that right?” He asked carefully not to show his anger and worry to the younger. “Y-yes” Hakyeon answered as his trembling hands started to share his location with Taekwoon.

 

When the older man got the information he put it on the GPS in his car and started driving. “Stay with me on the phone!” He demanded not wanting to lose the younger again.  

 

“Please hurry!” Hakyeon begged as he pulled his legs to his chest feeling scared and uncomfortable. “I'm close.” Taekwoon announced as he drove faster.

 

Soon was a knock on the door startling the younger man. “Hakyeon are you in here?” Taekwoon asked in hope for Hakyeon to open the door. Suddenly the door opened and a naked man ran into his arms. “HYUNG” He sobbed both in relief and horror.

 

Taekwoon frowned but immediately wrapped his arms around Hakyeon's smaller frame. “It's okay hyung is here now.” He said as he tightened his embrace. “Hyung please I’m scared.” He sobbed as he looked up at Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon looked down at him and his eyes widening at the state the younger male was in. He was naked with only a jacket on. His legs and butt were painfully red and he had a plug into him. “Who did this to you Hakyeon?” He asked as he grabbed Hakyeon by the chin, to look in his eyes.

 

“W-Wongeun.” He sobbed at the memories and the disgust he was feeling, not understanding how Taekwoon was eve able to hold him. Taekwoon's blood was boiling. “I will fucking end him.” He growled before he carefully tried to take the plug out.

 

“N-no” Hakyeon whimpered, feeling uncomfortable and tried to pull away. “What is it?” Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon in worry. “It’s u-uncomfortable...” He whimpered as he felt the plug rub at his prostate.

 

“I'm sorry but we need to take it out.” Taekwoon said softly as he rubbed soothing circles around Hakyeon's back as he pulled it out completely. Hakyeon let out a low moan as his hole was left open and twitching. He felt embarrassed and afraid of what Taekwoon was thinking of him.

 

Taekwoon held back his groan as he took off his long coat and wrapped it around Hakyeon's body. “Come on.” He said as he wrapped his arm around him. Hakyeon wrapped his hand around Taekwoon’s arms as he followed the older.

 

Taekwoon pulled him to his car gently putting him inside, before he got inside as well and quickly drove to his apartment. Hakyeon was still in shock. His head had still not wrapped itself around the reality. How could his friend do that to him? Why did he do that? Did he really intend to rape him?

 

Taekwoon glanced at Hakyeon noticing how he was drifting in his thoughts. “Don't think of it. I will take care of him. I will make him beg for your forgiveness.” Taekwoon said as he glared at the road. Hakyeon nodded and wrapped his arms around his torso, hugging himself.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 20

When they arrived Taekwoon immediately climbed out of the car and went to Hakyeon side helping him out carefully. Hakyeon let the older help him and pull him to his penthouse. Once inside Taekwoon immediately took the coat off of Hakyeon ignoring the hickeys covering Hakyeon's chest and pulled him to the bathroom. “Let’s give you a bath now.” He said softly knowing how dirty Hakyeon was feeling.

 

Hakyeon nodded softly. “Please make me forget.” He tugged at Taekwoon’s shirt as tears stung his eyes. Taekwoon nodded and leaned in to leave a kiss on Hakyeon’s head. “Don’t worry babe.” He helped the younger male under the warm shower, before he undressed and let the water hit his body as he held Hakyeon in his arms. Hakyeon whimpered as the warm water hit the red marks on his back and ass, stinging painfully. The older male gritted his teeth at the marks but didn't comment on them as he took the washcloth and started to gently clean the younger male.

 

Hakyeon kept quiet through the bath but couldn’t stop thinking if Taekwoon would want him anymore. He was tainted someone else tried to rape him. He was sure that he disgusted his lover. He didn’t kiss his marks to leave his imprint on him instead. But he didn't know that Taekwoon wanted to kiss him better. But didn't know if Hakyeon would be okay with it. He was afraid to trigger bad memories.

 

“Let's take you to the bed.” He said softly as he scooped Hakyeon in his arms after he had wiped his wet body with a towel. Hakyeon nodded and wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck, as the older male carried him to the bed and laid him down, before he sat beside him. “Anything you want?” He carefully.

 

Hakyeon looked up at his lover as he nodded. “Make me forget.” He begged. “Will you be okay with me touching you?” He asked as he cupped Hakyeon’s cheek. His soft and gentle voice made Hakyeon relax as he nodded, looking into his lover’s eyes.

 

Taekwoon leaned in and closed the gap between them as he caught Hakyeon's plump lips in a sweet kiss. Hakyeon closed his eyes, trying to forget and only thinking of these soft and delicious lips. Taekwoon sighed against his lips and kissed with more pressure, but not too much. Hakyeon’s hands moved from his hair to his neck and pulled him on top of him.

 

Taekwoon straddled the younger male, his weight falling on Hakyeon’s body making him moan. They continued to kiss, tongues slowly licking into each others mouths, teeth gently biting on lips, while Taekwoon slowly rolled his hips as his hands gently roamed around the younger's body. It had been a while since and Taekwoon had gotten intimate, and now that he was taking everything gently and not hurting his lover, he couldn’t be happier.  

 

Taekwoon pulled away to look down at his lover, bronze skin with a few moles that decorated his body beautifully. He groaned at the sight of the marks on his body that would soon be turned into his marks. He started to kiss down Hakyeon’s neck and trailed down his body when he realized that the younger was starting to get self conscious.

 

“H-Hyung~” Hakyeon moaned as his hand gave a slight tug on Taekwoon’s hair. Taekwoon printed marks over the marks that were already there before he pulled away to look at the mess his lover was becoming. “Beautiful.”

 

Hakyeon was slowly becoming a panting mess underneath Taekwoon. He blushed and looked at his lover, heart racing as he looked at his naked body, and wanted to run his hands all over his torso.

 

Taekwoon’s leaned down again to kiss his chest while his hand traveled between their bodies to take a hold of Hakyeon's cock, and pumping it slowly.

 

“M-master” Hakyeon closed his eyes in the pleasure giving his whole body to the older male showing all kind of embarrassing faces. Taekwoon growled at the word as he pulled away to grab the lube before he was between Hakyeon’s legs again. He coated his fingers with the slick. He pushed two fingers inside the younger knowing that he was already loose from the plug.

 

Hakyeon’s moans and whine in pleasure and pain as a third finger entered him, stretching him properly. Taekwoon crooks his fingers one last time before he withdraws them. He spurts more lube on his member before he positioned his cock against Hakyeon's hole.

 

Hakyeon closed his eyes trying to calm himself and relax, he was nervous. Taekwoon sensed how nervous the younger was as he started kissing his neck softly running his hands along Hakyeon's waist as he pushed the tip inside the younger's hole.

 

Hakyeon gasped as he pulled Taekwoon down for a kiss to forget the pain and make himself busy with those delicious lips. Taekwoon deepened the kiss but kept it slow as he pushed his whole dick inside the younger slowly.

 

Once fully inside his lover he rested his forehead on Hakyeon’s as they breathe together, warm air puffed into the same tight space. Taekwoon doesn’t move at first, content to lie there with Hakyeon in his arms. “ M-move~” Hakyeon whimpered, making his lover roll his hips gently. Hakyeon hitches his legs to hook them around Taekwoon’s sides, loose and lazy, and loops both arms around his lover’s neck. Holding him in place while they rock against each other, whispering sweet words.

 

“M-master th-there!” He cried as he felt Taekwoon brush against his prostate. Taekwoon held onto Hakyeon’s waist and rocked his hips faster. Hakyeon’s vocalizations instantly got louder “M-more~” he was a moaning and writhing mess underneath his lover.

 

Taekwoon slammed harder. The bed began to make noise, the movement sliding the wood against wood. He was feeling himself getting closer to the edge. “C-c-cuming” Hakyeon cried not being able to hold himself. “Cum for me baby.” Taekwoon demanded into Hakyeon’s ear.

 

Hakyeon gasped, as he couldn’t hold back anymore, seeds spilling on his belly, ass clenching around Taekwoon’s cock. “Fuck!” Taekwoon growled as he snapped his hips one last time before he came filling the younger yet continued to fuck the younger to ride them both out of their orgasm.

 

Hakyeon moaned feeling filled, his entire body trembled and a dopey smile was on his face. Eventually, Taekwoon carefully pulled out before he wrapped an arm around Hakyeon's small waist pulling the younger into his embrace.

 

Hakyeon whimpered as Taekwoon’s arms were putting pressure on his full belly. “You came to much it hurts.” Hakyeon whined, making his lover chuckle. “That would be our son if you could carry babies in your cute belly.” He smirked. Hakyeon blushed, as he looked his lover. “What if it would be a girl?” He teased back.

 

“Wouldn't that be better to have a small girl that looks like you, running around the house.” He smiled softly, seeing a feature with his lover. “S-stop teasing me now.” Hakyeon was too embarrassed to continue this conversation.

 

Taekwoon laughed at his cute lover. “Seriously you would run after her if she did something naughty. I think she would be sassy like her mommy.” Taekwoon teased, loving the way he made Hakyeon blush.

 

“Or maybe rude like you!” Hakyeon pouted not being able to help take this anymore. “Oh god you are so cute.” Taekwoon laughed as he hugged his lover tightly. Hakyeon control himself when he saw the beautiful smile of Taekwoon, he leaned closer and kissed his smile.

 

Taekwoon’s eyes widened in surprise but quickly kissed the younger back. When Hakyeon fell asleep in his arms he left the younger only to grab a washcloth and warm water. He cleaned his lover before he picked his phone up and called his men. He had to take care of Wongeun.


	22. Chapter 21

 

 

“Hyung I’m fine I’m don’t need to go there anymore!” Jaehwan whined tired of all the worry. Wonshik nagged at him every day to go to the therapist. But he felt that he didn’t need any more appointments, being perfectly fine like he used to live.

 

“But Jaehwan just try it for once at least!” Wonshik begged desperately, wanting to help Jaehwan, since he could see that Jaehwan still struggled to change his habit. “No I don’t need it! I’m perfectly fine.” The younger male declined as he walked to the living room, leaving his lover in their bedroom. “H-hyung why are you like that?” Jaehwan was emotional all of the sudden. “I thought that you cared about me. But I guess I was wrong. You want to get rid of me and throw me in a mental asylums.” His voice cracked. He was scared, afraid that Wonshik was tired of him already. 

 

Wonshik's eyes widened in shock. “Of course not!” He exclaimed as he hugged the younger. “I will never leave you somewhere like that. Never Jaehwan. You are my baby.” He said softly, not letting go of the younger. 

 

“You are lying. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t nag me about going!” Jaehwan tried to push himself away from the older one. Wonshik fought with his lover trying to keep him in his embrace. “Would I go through all of that just to get you to a mental asylum?” He said wanting his lover to understand him. “I won't do that. I want you to get better.” His voice became softer as the last words left his mouth. 

 

“Then stop nagging at me.” Jaehwan said, looking at the older as tears ran down his cheeks. Wonshik sighed and nodded as he hugged the younger for longer, not being able to let go of his broken lover. When Jaehwan didn’t hear Wonshik’s nagging, he finally let his body relax in the warm embrace. 

 

Wonshik sighed softly and pulled the younger to their bedroom. “Hyung I have decided to go back to the company and start working tomorrow.” Jaehwan informed when they laid down on the bed. “Did you talk to Taekwoon?” Wonshik asked confused since he hadn’t confirmed that his lover would start to work this early. 

 

“I don’t need to. I miss work and I get easily bored when I stay here alone.” He answers smiling at his lover. “But the doctor said to stay at home for at least a month.” Wonshik was worried. “But hyung it’s too boring.” The younger pouted. “Shall I bring you video games?” Wonshik asked, a smirk painting his lips. 

 

Jaehwan’s eyes widened in excitement. “Yes please!” He answered happily. He hadn’t played video games in a while and that would keep him happy and bust for a while. Wonshik chuckled at his cute boyfriend. “Tomorrow night they will be here.” He informed his lover as he softly played with his blond locks.

 

“W-who?” Jaehwan asked confused, since he wasn’t informed about anyone visiting. “The video games.” Wonshik laughed at his lover’s cuteness. “O-oh you meant that.” Jaehwan blushed. “Yes~” The older one smiled gently. “I can’t wait.” Jaehwan giggled.

 

“But now I need to leave for a while baby.” Wonshik said as he got up. “Uh Okay.. I will wait for you.” Jaehwan smiled at his lover. “If needed anything the maids are ready to serve you. And don’t skip meal.” Wonshik warned before he started changing his clothes. “I- Yeah I won’t.” Jaehwan faked a smile. Wonshik nodded with a smile before picked his phone up and left the house. When he sat down in his car he called Hongbin immediately.

 

“Hello?” A bright voice answered. “Hey Hongbin. This is Wonshik talking.” The older male informed. “Oh hello sir. How can I help you?” He answered confused. “Could you contact Hakyeon and meet me at the cafe near the office?” Wonshik asked, he needed to help Jaehwan and hoped that his friend’s would be able to help. “Yes I can. B-but did something happen?” He asked worriedly.

 

“I just want to talk to both of you about something.” Wonshik informed. “Okay we will meet you at the cafe outside of the company.” Hongbin answered, deciding that they needed to hear what the older male needed. “Yes I will be waiting there.” Wonshik said before hanging up.

 

One hour later both Hongbin and Hakyeon walked through the front door of the cafe.

When Wonshik saw them he stood up to greet the two males that walked in with a small smile. They both walked towards him and bowed before they sat down. “I sorry to call you and demand a meeting but I need your help. Let's get to the point immediately. ” Wonshik started, feeling nervous. “Jaehwan won't accept going to the therapist no matter what or how I try.” He explained 

 

“Why?” Hakyeon asked worried about Jaehwan. “I don't know. He keeps accusing me that I want to put him in mental asylum, and that he is not ill and things like that.” Wonshik explained further. “Do you want us to talk to him?” Hongbin asked, getting a grasp on what the older male needed from them. 

 

“I think it will be less emotional for him if you, his best friends try to help him and talk him into it.” Wonshik said. “Okay we will help. Only because we want to see him healthy.” Hakyeon answered, still being angry with Wonshik to make their friend go through such hard time. 

 

Wonshik nodded. “I will be very thankful to you.” He informed politely. “There is no need to hyung. We want to see our friend healthy.” Hongbin smiled not wanting to be too hard on their boss. Wonshik nodded and smiled. “Now will you excuse me. I can't leave him for too long.” He informed as he got and bowed. “Yes, please take care of him” Hongbin said before he was able to leave. 

 

***

 

The next day the two friends called he bored Jaehwan to visit Hongbin's apartment where they could spend a good time together. “Hyung~” Jaehwan turned to the sleeping male beside him, trying to wake him. Yet Wonshik only moved in his sleep without opening his eyes.

 

“Hyung~” He called his lover again as he climbed on him, knowing that the older was a heavy sleeper. Wonshik whined in annoyance. “Just five minutes more~” He begged sleepily. “Hyung please!” He pouted as he tried to shake him awake this time.

 

Wonshik finally woke, with a groan as he looked up tiredly at his lover. “What is it baby?” He asked with his morning voice. “Can I go to Hongbin’s place?” He asked as he smiled happily, excited to see his friends. 

 

Wonshik frowned since it was still too early in the morning. “Isn't it still early to visit him?” He asked confused. “But they called and I have missed them.” He pouted cutely at his lover making the older accept his request. “But tell the driver to drive you.” He demanded. “And if you need anything call me immediately!” He continued.

 

“Yes! No need to worry” The younger smiled brightly as he jumped up ready to change his clothes. But as soon as he stood everything started to swing around him, making him sit down on the bed. Wonshik bolted up through his sleeping haze and sat next to the younger. “Are you okay baby?” He asked worriedly, noticing how pale he was. 

 

“I- I’m fine j-just a little dizzy...” Jaehwan tried to smile but turned into a grimace. “You are not leaving without breakfast!” The older male knew what this was all about. “N-no you go back to sleep and I change my clothes. I’m not hungry now.” Jaehwan refused to eat again.

 

“Let's eat first Jaehwan!” Wonshik demanded not letting any space for the younger to protest. Quietly the younger followed his lover even though he wanted to refuse but didn’t find it in him to worry Wonshik even more. 

 

Once they arrived to the dining table the maids had already prepared the breakfast. The older male pulled his lover to sit on his lap. “H-Hyung...” Jaehwan blushed not expecting this move from his lover. Wonshik smiled softly at Jaehwan. “Yes baby?” He asked. 

 

“The maids are here.” Jaehwan said as he looked down at the table shyly. “It's okay.” Wonshik assured. “Now let’s start eating so you won't be late.” Jaehwan fidgeted shyly at first before he complied and started to eat slowly, so he would only eat a little, which he did, and make Wonshik think he was eating a lot. Wonshik smiled softly as he started to eat as well. He tried to feed his lover every now and then. After a few more bites Jaehwan started to worry about how much he had eaten. He was starting to feel his small stomach was full. “I can’t eat more!” He declared.

 

Wonshik nodded, as he didn't want to push the younger more. “Okay baby go get ready.” He said before he continued to eat his food. “Yes” Jaehwan said and quickly walked to their shared room. He continued to walk into the bathroom where he opened the tap of water together with the showerhead, letting the bathroom getting filled with the sound of running water. He the quickly kneeled in front of the toiled. He pushed his index and long finger down his throat until he started to gag enough to make him vomited everything he just ate. 

 

When he was satisfied he flushed the vomit before he backed away and leaned against the wall behind him, panting heavily. Every time he did that, he could feel his energy drawing out. This was taking a lot from his energy. He stood up on shaky legs and walked to the basin to clean his mouth and brushed his teeth, before he jumped under the warm shower, afraid Wonshik would suspect something. 

 

Wonshik walked to the living room, sitting down on the sofa. He was not stupid he knew what Jaehwan was doing in the bathroom. But he decided to let Hakyeon and Hongbin to talk to him first before he made any new move. 

 

Soon the thin male walked out of the bathroom, clean and fresh. In his hurry he had forgot to take new clean cloths with him. He decided to walk out of the bathroom with two towels wrapped around his body, hiding his small frame completely. 

 

Wonshik watched the younger and grimaced at how small and skinny he was. His lover needed to get professional help as soon as possible. “Oh Hyung you were here?” Jaehwan jumped in surprise not realizing that Wonshik was there at first. 

 

Wonshik smiled and looked at his lover. “Yes baby I'm waiting for you to get ready.” He explained. “I- I just need to put on something first.” He gave his boyfriend an awkward smile, before he turned around and walked to the wardrobe. He took out a black sweater and a pair of denim jeans that seemed too big for his small frame. 

 

The older looked at his lover who walked out of the bedroom and smiled. “The driver is waiting for you downstairs.” He explained. He had got a phone call from his work and needed him to go there immediately. 

 

“I will go then.” Jaehwan smiled and kissed his boyfriend before he was able to leave. “Call me when you want to come back home. I will pick you up.” Wonshik informed his lover. “Yes I will.” Jaehwan nodded before he left excited to meet his friends.

 

When the doorbell was ringing Hongbin got up and opened the door with a bright smile on his handsome face. “Hello Jaehwan!” He said as he opened his arms for the other. “Hongbin!” The cute male smiled as he hugged his friend. Hongbin pulled his friend to the living room. “Come in!” 

 

Jaehwan followed inside smiling brightly as he saw Hakyeon approaching him and hugging him. “I missed you." He said as he held the younger tightly. “Missed you too.” Jaehwan smiled loving at them. “It’s been awhile. How have you guys been doing?” Jaehwan asked as he sat down on the gray couch. 

 

“We've been doing fine. Just the work has been a little stressful.” Hakyeon answered, not daring to mention what had happened the last few weeks. Jaehwan smiled sadly at them. “I want to come back soon but Wonshik is not letting me.” Hakyeon understood why Wonshik was acting like that, he was worried about his lover, just like Taekwoon had a tendency to be worried at him. “Recover fully then jaehwannnie~” He said 

 

“But I’m perfectly fine. Even Hyung think that I’m perfect now.” He lied as he looked down at his hand, not daring to look into their eyes. “Jaehwannie stop being stubborn and listen to us for once.” Hongbin’s patience was running. “I- I’m not!” He lied again, refusing to listen to them. “Jaehwan please.” Hakyeon begged softly. “Everyone goes through hardships and fall but we should get up again. We should learn how to get up and not only ignore the problem.” He explained. “If you heard what I went through you won't believe I am still alive.” He continued. 

 

Jaehwan looked up frowning at the older one. “W-what do you mean?” He asked confused. “You know when I started working here. Taekwoon and me had the-” Hakyeon needed to pause before he was able to continue. “The same relationship you have with Wonshik.” He said leaving out that he was forced. “Me and Taekwoon had a huge argument and I decided to leave completely.” He continued before taking another deep breath. “I lived like a beggar my money started to get less and less and I had nothing to eat and no one to return to. My pride was too big that I didn't even think of going to Taekwoon hyung or go back to my parents.” He gulped. “Then Taekwoon hyung found me in a park. After that I was diagnosed with anemia. That was one of the worst time of my life. I know what you are feeling Jaehwan. But if I didn't fight my way out of anemia at the time I would be dead by now.” He said before he took Jaehwan's hand in his. “So please take more care of yourself. There's nothing worth being so ill for.”

 

Jaehwan felt his heart ache. “H-Hyung I’m sorry I didn’t know.” He said feeling sorry. “It’s just I have worked hard and it’s not easy to go back on how things were.” He confessed. “Don't be it’s okay.” Hakyeon didn’t want the younger to feel sorry for him. “I know it won’t be easy but you need to work hard. Wonshik Hyung and we want you to be happy and healthy.” Hakyeon explained. 

 

“But it’s... it’s to much, and I- I.” Jaehwan stopped for a second. This wasn’t easy to talk about. “It’s hard. I can’t keep something down. My demons are in my head all the time” He answered as tears welled up in his eyes. “That's why you need a psychologist, us and Wonshik. We will help you.” Hongbin said gently as he took Jaehwan's other hand in his. “Wonshik hyung is worried and so are we Jaehwan hyung.”

 

Jaehwan sighed and let his tears fall down his cheeks. He knew he couldn’t run away anymore. He had to face this problem and face his fears and fight his demons. “Did you get help Hyung?” Jaehwan asked Hakyeon. “I did. Taekwoon hyung didn't let me suffer.” Hakyeon answered truthfully. “Trust us and Wonshik for once.” Hongbin said softly when he noticed that Jaehwan was debating on whether he should listen to them or not. 

 

“Fine… I will try my best.” He decided making his friends happy. “That’s what we want from our good boy” Hakyeon teased the younger out of love. 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 22 Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> I have been busy lately with work and Uni but now I'm back on track and here I deliver the last chapter. I hope you guys like it.

 

“Umma you can’t come now, I’m very busy” Hakyeon lied when he heard about his mother’s visit. He couldn’t tell his mother that he was living with his boyfriend let alone about how they got together. He didn’t know about his sexual orientation. 

 

“Hakyeon-ah but I miss you and it's been so long since I last saw you!” His mother explained, her tone sad and longing.

 

“Umma can you please give me some time and I will visit you soon.” Hakyeon tried to turn it around so his parents wouldn’t know what was actually happening. 

 

“How many more days do I have to wait for you to visit?” She asked sadly. “Umma please don’t sound like that. I will try to be in Changwon in a few day. I need to fix my schedule since is Seoul far away from Changwon.” He explained 

 

“If you don't come, I will be very sad Hakyeon-ah!” His mother said as a warning. 

 

“Okay umma.” He sighed in defeat since there was no longer a way out of this visit. “Take care umma.” He said softly thinking of ways he would need to explain things. 

 

“You too my baby.” The lovely woman said before saying her goodbye and I love you. Hakyeon hung up after telling her that he loved her and missed her. He sighed and walked back to the bedroom to lie down beside his lover.

 

Taekwoon groaned and turned around when he woke. “Whom were you talking to this early?” He asked in his deep morning voice making a shiver run down Hakyeon’s spine. “It was my mother.” Hakyeon answered as he snuggled closer to his lover. 

 

Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Hakyeon's small waist. “Is everything okay?” He asked wanting to make sure that Hakyeon was all right. “It’s fine.” Hakyeon sighed. “But she wants to visit me in Seoul since she is missing me, but I declined that thought and told her that I would visit instead. They don’t know anything about what happened.” He answered, he was worried to tell them about his sexuality and even worse that he was living with the man he liked. 

 

Taekwoon frowned, confused. “And why don't you want to?” He asked wanting to understand his lover but it was still early in the morning and his brain seemed to still be asleep. Hakyeon frowned as he looked up at his lover. “They don’t know about us or about my sexuality!” He answered.

 

“Let them know then, where's the problem?” Taekwoon couldn’t understand what the problem was. “I’m afraid.” Hakyeon answered and looked down. “W-what if they hate me.” His grip tightened on the sheets. Taekwoon sighed and sat up. “No, I don’t they will hate you. They're your parents, baby.” Taekwoon said encouraging Hakyeon to face his parents. 

 

“I don’t know. I can’t face them alone while telling them that their youngest son is gay.” He said looking down as tears filled his eyes. “I can come with you if you don’t mind” Taekwoon said softly and cupped Hakyeon’s face making his lover look at him. 

 

“Would you?” He asked surprised but he knew that he needed Taekwoon by his side. “Of course baby.” Taekwoon said as a smile was painted on his lips. “But the work? I’m parents don’t leave near.” Hakyeon frowned worriedly. 

 

“It's okay it can work without me for a few days. Wonshik will still be there.” Taekwoon explained. “When can we visit them?” Hakyeon asked still worried that Taekwoon would be to busy. “I will talk to Wonshik and inform him that we would be absent tomorrow.” Taekwoon smiled trying to calm his lover. 

 

Hakyeon nodded happily as he looked at his handsome boyfriend or could he even call him that yet. I was true that the loved each other but they hadn’t yet put a label on their relationship. They still had to talk about what would happen about the contract, Taekwoon had told him that he had got rid of it but Hakyeon found a few things interesting. Maybe they could agree on something new. 

 

Taekwoon smiled and leaned down to peck Hakyeon's lips sweetly. Hakyeon closed his eyes trying to savor the feeling. “Hyung” he called when the older male had pulled away. 

 

Taekwoon looked at the younger. “Yes?” He asked waiting for Hakyeon to continue. “What are we actually?” He asked afraid that he had crossed the line. “What do you want us to be?” Taekwoon asked smiling at the question, but he wanted Hakyeon to make that decision for them. 

 

“N-n- I want to hear your opinion” Hakyeon’s heart was beating hard, hands sweating. Taekwoon smiled sweetly. “We have already ended the contract.” He started as he looked at the younger male. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked in his soft sweet voice. 

 

When those sweet words left Taekwoon’s pretty mouth, Hakyeon’s head couldn’t take it and stopped functioning mean while his heart felt like he had run a marathon and was about to stop. He wanted to scream ‘Yes’ but his voice was lost. Hakyeon opened his mouth to answer but his voice seemed to stuck in his throat instead he nodded, feeling embarrassed to be seen like that by Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon took a hold of Hakyeon's face as he leaned down and kissed the younger's delicious lips. Hakyeon melted in the kiss immediately as he opened his mouth for Taekwoon to let his tongue slip inside his mouth exploring his wet cavern. He loved how the older dominated him by letting his tongue dance with his in a rhythm that only they knew. The nibble, the biting and the licking made Hakyeon feel weak.

 

Taekwoon was hovering over the smaller male as he deepened the kiss making Hakyeon let out sweet little moans and whimpers as his body was reacting in a very different way, giving itself completely to the older shuddering at every touch. Every touch it was tickling and burning at the same time making Hakyeon worry about his own health.

 

Taekwoon let his hands wonder under Hakyeon’s shirt. His hands soothing the warm skin beneath his touch his lips never leaving Hakyeon's, sucking and kissing them. Hakyeon couldn’t take it anymore and pulled away from the kiss panting heavily. 

 

Taekwoon looked down at boyfriend in worry. “Are you okay baby?” He asked softly. “I- I don’t think this is healthy.” Hakyeon answered and looked at the older male in worry. Taekwoon frowned in confusion. “What is?”

 

“I- I feel weird.” He blushed, embarrassed to look his lover in the eyes. Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon with worry, all thought of Hakyeon being sick flashed in his head before he noticed something completely normal while doing this act. Hakyeon was hard and he couldn’t wipe the smirk of his face. He palmed the bulge. “And like this?” He asked. 

 

“Ah~ w-Wait~” he moaned while he tried to stop Taekwoon’s hands from embarrassing him even more. Taekwoon didn't stop and moved his hand up and down under the underwear to move his hand along Hakyeon’s thick shaft. “How does it feel baby?” He whispered in Hakyeon's ear.

 

Hakyeon bit his lip shuddering underneath the older. When unexpected lips latched on a very sensitive spot behind his ear, Hakyeon couldn’t hold his lewd moans. Taekwoon smirked and moved his hand fast. “H- Hyung I’m c-cuming~” Hakyeon moaned and letting himself relaxing for Taekwoon to pleasure him. Taekwoon stopped completely and pulled away with an evil smirk. “No, too early baby.” He explained. 

 

“N-no please!” Hakyeon cried and begged as his orgasm was denied by his lover. Taekwoon got up to strip and get lube before he was back between Hakyeon's legs. “Can’t wait. Just put it in hurry.” Hakyeon commanded. 

 

Taekwoon lubed his member but stopped before he was able to push in he needed to make sure that his lover would be okay. “Can you take me baby without preparations?” He asked carefully, studying Hakyeon’s facial expression. “Yes just hurry” He nodded eagerly. Taekwoon smiled and let the tip slide inside Hakyeon's tight hole.

 

Hakyeon whimpered and arched his back at the thickness Taekwoon’s length. “Why are you so big?” Hakyeon cried annoyed wanting to feel the pleasure again. “To please you.” Taekwoon said with a low growl as he pulled Hakyeon's legs up and put the on his shoulders. He grabbed a pillow and put it under his back. 

 

“Fuck.” Hakyeon cried as the older was finally deep inside him. Taekwoon with a smirk started moving but in a slow and gentle pace, pressing kisses along Hakyeon's long beautiful legs.

 

“T-to slow.” The needy Hakyeon moaned as he started to move his own hips, wanting the older to move faster and hit his prostate. “Stop ordering me around!” Taekwoon demanded with a playful slap on Hakyeon's thigh. 

 

A rush of adrenaline went through Hakyeon’s body from the slap. He like liked how dominant Taekwoon was becoming. “P-please~” He begged submissively. “Please what baby?” Taekwoon teased as he kept his slow pace. “Faster please~” He begged as the older continued to move slowly driving him crazy. 

 

Taekwoon picked up his pace until he was pounding into the younger male between deep thrusts he managed to find his prostate and abuse it making Hakyeon a mess underneath him. “I- I can’t- ah~ I’m c-cuming~” Hakyeon wasn’t able to form clean words through the moans and the cries. 

 

“Cum for me baby.” Taekwoon demanded feeling himself getting close when Hakyeon squeezed his cock, making his hips stutter. As if on cue Hakyeon spilled his cum all over his own belly crying loudly Taekwoon’s name.

 

The tightness around him made it impossible for him to move further and Taekwoon couldn't hold back anymore. With a last thrust he filled Hakyeon with his load. Hakyeon whimpered at the fullness he looked at Taekwoon and pulled him down in a soft kiss. Taekwoon kissed back, wrapping Hakyeon in his arms possessively.

 

“I love you” Hakyeon confessed when he pulled for the kiss to catch his breath. “I love you too” Taekwoon said resting his head against Hakyeon's. The younger male smiled and tried to relax until he started to feel uncomfortable between his legs. “Can you take it out” Hakyeon blushed. 

 

Taekwoon pulled out with a shiver as he lay down beside the younger. Hakyeon whined when the cum started to spill out of him. “Hyung I will not get pregnant even if you fill me to the brim, I’m a male.” Hakyeon pouted, feeling uncomfortable. “It feels better Hakyeon-ah.” Taekwoon chuckled as he looked at his lover. 

 

“For you yes but not for me!” Hakyeon pouted as he sat up carefully. “Fine I won't again do it again” Taekwoon lied knowing that he would do it all the time. Hakyeon smiled innocently believing the older male. He leaned down to peck Taekwoon’s lips. 

 

Taekwoon pulled the younger down to his embrace needing to hold his lover in his arms. “Woah what are you doing.” Hakyeon chuckled surprised by the action. “Hugging you.” Taekwoon said with a sweet smile. 

 

“But I’m dirty now” Hakyeon chuckled as he tried to get up again. “We both are. So there is no problem love.” Taekwoon said as he tightened his embrace. Hakyeon started to giggle when he got ticklish all of the sudden when Taekwoon pressed his nose against his neck. “What are you doing?” Hakyeon giggled.

 

“Showering you with love.” Taekwoon laughed as he continued tickling the younger- “Y-yah!” Hakyeon couldn’t stop laughing. He tried to get free but the grip was to hard. Taekwoon laughed loudly amused by the giggles Hakyeon was letting out as he tickled him more.

 

“Hyung please!” Hakyeon was at tears. Taekwoon finally stopped laughing loudly at how cute the younger was. Hakyeon panted as he looked up at Taekwoon. “I think we should take a shower... together.” He said biting his lip as he looked into Taekwoon’s dark eyes. 

 

“Are you implying something baby?” Taekwoon teased his lover. “Maybe.” Hakyeon was not going to lose this game. He quickly sat up ready to get under the shower. Taekwoon chuckled and got up as well holding his hand out for Hakyeon to take before going to the bathroom along with his lover.

 

Hakyeon led them to the bathroom swaying his ass to the sides as he walked trying to seduce Taekwoon. The older stared at the juicy ass jiggling in front of him and couldn't help himself as he reached out to slap it.

 

“Ah~ Hyung” Hakyeon whined as he looked around to glare at his lover. “You are the one who caused me to act like this.” Taekwoon smirked and whispered in Hakyeon's ear as he pressing himself against the younger. “Let’s get under the shower first.” Hakyeon smirked.

 

***

 

Hakyeon was nervously sitting in the car beside Taekwoon, nervous of how everything they would react to the news. Worried that they wouldn’t accept Taekwoon nor him. Taekwoon glanced at the younger seeing the worry on his features. He took his smaller hand in his own and pulled it to his lips planting a kiss on it. “Baby it will be okay don't worry too much.” He said softly trying to calm his lover. 

 

Hakyeon sighed as he looked out noticing that they were getting closer. “I just want them to accept us.” He confessed. “Don't worry baby it will be okay. You have me beside you.” Taekwoon said despite his own worries. 

 

When they arrived Taekwoon parked in front a small house. He noticed that Hakyeon was from a normal middle class family. He took his lover’s hand again and smiled at him to ease the younger a bit. 

 

Hakyeon nodded and walked to his parent’s house, he knocked on the door and waited for them to open. But it felt as if ages were passing by and his heart was becoming heavier. Taekwoon stood beside his lover taking his hand back not to push his lover.

 

The door opened displaying a happy middle-aged woman that had her youngest son resembling her, “Mom” Hakyeon smiled as his mother rushed to hug him, missing her youngest son. “My son I have missed you.” Tears fell down her cheeks, not noticing the tall handsome man standing beside her son. 

 

“I missed you to!” Hakyeon smiled as he hugged her before he pulled away to introduce his lover. “Mom I want you to meet Taekwoon Hyung!” He said feeling nervous again. 

 

The lady looked at her son, frowning before she looked at the other handsome male she broke into a smile immediately. “Woah! Hello Taekwoon-ssi~ I’m sorry I didn’t notice you standing here.” She was embarrassed by her behavior. 

 

Hakyeon looked at his boyfriend chuckling at his cuteness, blushing when he got the attention from his mother. “Hello madam!” His voice was soft like silk. “Oh dear he's so handsome!” The lady said as got she swooned over the charismatic man. 

 

“M-mom!” Hakyeon whined, as he didn’t want his mother to go overboard with his lover. The lady laughed nodding her head. “Okay, okay come in you two.” She said in a sweet tone as she assured the men in. 

 

Hakyeon walked in with his mother who kept on hugging and kissing him, telling him how much she had missed him. Taekwoon followed, feeling a bit timid and shy as he didn't know anyone and there were many people in the living room. 

 

Hakyeon smiled seeing his family, he hugged his father before he hugged his siblings. They all had gathered since they didn’t have many opportunities to meet each other often because of the long distances between them. Taekwoon watched as a beautiful laugh echoed from Hakyeon when he hugged his lovely nephews and niece. He smiled at the way his lover interacted with his family. He was pulled out from his thoughts as Hakyeon’s mother pulled him, by the arm. “Everyone! Meet Hakyeonnie's handsome friend Taekwoonsi.” She said and smiled, making Taekwoon bow in respect and to hide his bright red cheeks.

 

Enjoying the meeting with his family made him almost forget about the purpose of their meeting. He was carrying his youngest niece as he watched his boyfriend getting along with his family. He walked to stand beside his lover. Taekwoon looked over at his lover but the cute baby caught his eyes, making him break into a wide smile as he reached for the baby, shocking by his soft side towards kids. Hakyeon was learning something new about his lover every day. Taekwoon took over carrying the cute girl, making Hakyeon and his mother coo at him.

 

Hakyeon watched them adoringly, falling deeper in love but soon the bubble broken when his nephews started to drag away to his toys. He looked up at his family noticing that they looked worried, nervous? Maybe it was confusion or was it excitement? He couldn’t understand what it was. Taekwoon looked up surprised when his boyfriend pulled at him. He looked around as he blushed again when he noticed the stares. He cleared his throat and composed himself before bowing his head. “I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself properly. I'm Jung Taekwoon.” He said in his soft voice as they sat down. 

 

Hakyeon’s father continued to look at Taekwoon giving him an hard expression, looking like he was thinking about something. Taekwoon's eyes caught the old man’s eyes, making him more nervous. 

 

“Why do I feel like I know you? Where have I seen you?” Hakyeon’s father asked catching Taekwoon’s attention. “I don't think we have met sir.” He said politely as his head was starting to spin. 

 

“Hmm then what do you work with?” He asked still not being able to let it go. “I’m one of the owners of the Jung & Kim Company.” Taekwoon answered looking at the father that sat up straight. “Oh then that’s why I feel like I have seen you. But you are also Hakyeon’s boss right?” Hakyeon’s father looked confused at his son making him nervous. “Y-yeah that’s true” Hakyeon answered as he looked down at his lap. 

 

“Yes that's right sir. But since we are meeting a lot in the company we developed a friendship in a short time.” Taekwoon explained with a smile to hopefully ease the tension. “I-it’s not just that.” Hakyeon said as he was looking at his sweaty hands. He had to tell them. It was now or never. 

 

“Me and Taekwoon love each other.” He confessed, this time looking up at his family wanting to see their reaction. Everyone stared at them for a long second making the always composed Taekwoon fidget slightly as he squeezed Hakyeon's hand, before Hakyeon's mother broke into a wide smile. “I knew I'd have a handsome son in law!” She exclaimed making her other sons in law gasp playfully.

 

“I won the bet!” Hakyeon’s older sister said, as she looked at her older siblings that looked worried and surprised. “Hakyeon why are you so shocked?” He father chuckled when he found the look on his son funny. 

 

Taekwoon was looking around confused, not expecting that reaction. Hakyeon was looking with wide eyes at them, still confused. “You guys made a bet on my sexuality!” He gasped. “How did you know?” 

 

“It’s not like that.” His sister laughed. “Baby since you were little we knew you would have a boyfriend. You have always been special.” His mother explained. Hakyeon pouted but couldn’t hold back from laughing. “You new but you still had to make me nervous?!” He faked disappointment but deep inside he was happy that his family was accepting of his sexuality and their relationship. 

 

“Ah, you are so cute!” His mother laughed and hugged him. Taekwoon was happy to see the accepting. He pulled his hand back and enjoyed watching the mother and the son hugging. Hakyeon wasn’t able continue hugging his mom for to long since she decided to hug his lover instead. 

 

“But one thing!” Hakyeon’s father said getting everyone's attention and silencing them. “Promise me to never hurt Hakyeon even if it’s just a little. I won’t tolerate him getting hurt!” He said looking at Taekwoon who smiled and nodded. “Of course I promise you that Hakyeon will be taken care of, and will never get hurt.” He promised as he looked at him lover and then at the father. 

 

“Good now we should go to the dining room and eat, I bet you are hungry.” Mrs Cha smiled as she pulled them up. “Yes I'm starving!” Hakyeon said finally feeling comfortable to hold his lover’s hand. 

 

                                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me your thoughts of this story. (o^^o)


End file.
